Etoile trouvée
by soldierhaze
Summary: UA DESTIEL Le kommandant Dean Winchester, chef d'un camp de concentration nazi, reçoit pour ordre de prendre comme prisonnier le caporal-chef Americain Castiel Novak, venu pour liberer ce camp avec son équipe. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, leur rencontre change leur destin, et peut-etre déclenche la trouvaille de leur étoile, leur ame soeur. (Nulle en résumé désolé.)
1. Chapter 1

**Petite histoire se passant à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale en Europe, 1945. Je sais que c'est un thème un peu difficile à aborder mais j'avais cette fic qui me tournait dans la tête, il fallait que je l'écrive ! :) Je poste ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'apréhension, mais je me lance, on ne sait jamais ! j' espère que le thème ne vous rebutera pas et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout !**

 **A plus mes petits lecteurs, rendez-vous en bas de cette page !**

 **Je posterais un chapitre par semaine si l'histoire plait.**

 **Oh et je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, la grammaire n'est pas trop mon fort !**

 **Couple : Destiel !!**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rated M pour la violence principalement ( WARNING torture dans le chapitre 1 et un peu dans le chapitre 3 ), un peu (je dis bien un peu) pour le sex, et peut-être pour le langage.**

Un soupire traverse la salle insalubre, l'ampoule nue dégageant une faible lumière blafarde, projetant les ombres des trois hommes dans la pièce.

-Je m'appelle Castiel Novak. Je suis caporal chef dans le troisième régiment d'infanterie de l'armée Américaine qui a débarqué sur les côtes de Normandie il y a plusieurs mois de cela. J'avais pour ordre d'aller observer ce camp pour trouver ses points faibles et infiltrer mon équipe dans le camp pour libérer les prisonniers.

Ledit Castiel ponctue sa phrase en regardant l'un des Allemands situé en face de lui et chancelle légèrement sur ses jambes, du à sa position inconfortable et à la fatigue de ses interrogatoires. Ses mains sont retenues par des chaînes au dessus de sa tête, poignets éraflés par le fer des menottes à force de s'évanouir et de n'être retenu que par ces bracelets de fer.

Ses côtes apparaissent déjà légèrement malgré ses muscles encore apparent, son torse parsemés d'ecchymoses, de zébrures, un filet de sang coulant d'une de ses blessures jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon militaire kaki tachés de sang et de boue. Ses cheveux noir ébouriffé cachent une partie de son front, ses joues mangeaient par une barbe de plusieurs jours, émacié par la faim, et son regard bleu toujours aussi arrogant et sur de lui, solide comme sa foi en sa patrie.

Un bruit d'insatisfaction fuse dans l'air. Celui qui semble être le commandant de ce camp, avec son uniforme rutilant bleu-kaki, ses galons et l'aigle nazi sur sa poitrine en broche, sa casquette rigide penché en avant sur son regard vert et cachant ses cheveux brun, s'avance vers celui qui est son prisonnier. Ses bottes noir luisantes claquent contre le sol de béton lorsqu'il s'avance vers Castiel, les mains dans le dos et tenant ce qui semble être une petite cravache entre ses doigt gantés.

-Je me contrefiche de qui vous êtes Novak. Si cela ne tenait qu'a moi, je vous aurais déjà tué depuis longtemps, depuis que nous vous avons trouvé au lieu d'essayer de vous faire parler. Je vais donc vous reposez la question : où se trouvent les cinq hommes qui vous accompagnaient ?

Castiel sourit d'un air désabusé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Vous savez très bien que je ne dirais rien. Sûrement pas contre mon équipe. Je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de les dénoncer. Et ça vous le savez, _Kommandant_.

Le dit _Kommandant_ croise les bras sur son uniforme et penche la tête, comme pour cacher son sourire.

-Oh mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me révéliez quoi que ce soit aussi vite _Korporal_ Novak. C'est pourquoi je vais vous laissez de nouveaux entre les mains du _chefarzt_ de ce camp, Alastair.

Castiel se crispe imperceptiblement, serrant les dents en entendant le nom du médecin-chef du camp. Enfin, médecin est un grand mots. Expérimentateur serait plus adéquate au vus des expériences effroyables qu'il fait sur les différents « patients » qu'on lui envoi. Au vus de ses « talents », il est souvent appelé pour les interrogatoires. Dean, le kommandantur, pourrait même être désolé pour Novak. Il claque les talonnettes de ses bottes contre le sol et se retourne vers Alastair pour lui donner ses directives avant de retourner vaquer à ses diverses occupations. Il ne reviendra que lorsque Novak aura répondus à sa question.

Dean ne s'était jamais vraiment entendus avec son médecin-chef qu'il trouvait monstrueux, lorsqu'il entendait les hurlements des patients d'Alastair. Mais même lorsque l'on est le _Kommandant_ , on ne décide pas de tout.

Le bruit des bottes du commandant s'éloigne rapidement dans les couloirs sombre, résonnants plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels un sourire ne lâchait pas les lèvres du _chefarzt_. Il s'approche d'un plateau argenté contenant divers objets et saisit un petit objet métallique, constitué de deux petits trous et d'une sorte de molette sur le dessus. Objet inconnus pour le prisonnier , mais il va apprendre assez tôt à quoi cela sert.

Alastair attrape les mains du prisonnier et coince ses pouces dans les trous servant à cette usage et commence à tourner la petite molette, le diamètre des cercles diminuant rapidement pour broyer ses os. Castiel serre la mâchoires pour s'empêcher de réagir, restant le plus neutre possible, continuant de fixer son bourreau dans les yeux avec un air buter. Le visage d'Alastair est traversé par une grimace de colère et il tourne d'un coup sec la molette, un craquement d'os brisés emplissant la pièce et un filet de sang coulant le long des bras de Castiel qui se mord les lèvres subitement. Alastair ne s'arrête pas pour autant et ramasse un couteau quelconque avec la lame bien aiguisée.

Il l'appuie contre la clavicule gauche de notre caporal et le fait descendre sur les côtes, le couteau s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément entre les dites côtes, du sang poisseux coulant lentement. Des larmes de douleur perlent au bord de ses beaux yeux bleu qu'il ravale rapidement alors que le bourreau recommence son supplice aux côtes du côté droit. Le regard de Castiel se durcit et se vide de toutes autres expressions, ce qui fait reculer Alastair avec un air boudeur. Il réplique :

\- A peine un frissonnement. Tu pourrai hurler un peu au moins ! Mais quand cela arrivera, j'aurai encore plus de plaisir d'y être arrivé mon angelot. Sachant que tu ne dira rien, j'ai tout mon temps pour avancer dans mes recherches. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de patient. Dean ayant quelques réticences à me laisser des cobayes, voyant à chaque fois dans quel état je les laisse.

\- Dean ? Castiel lève la tête en entendant le nom du _Kommandant_ et ne pus s'empêcher de relever l'information. Ça ne fait pas vraiment un nom allemand ça.

Alastair acquiesce en continuant de bricoler ses objets avant de répondre.

-Le directeur, Dean Winchester, n'est pas allemand de par son nom. Mais il l'est de par sa mère au moins. Son père était Américain et s'étant rendus compte de la gloire de l'Allemagne, il est venus habiter dans le pays natale de sa femme avec son fils qui a été plongé dans le nazisme. Son père, un haut gradé qui lui a changé de nom pour un de consonance allemande, possède un poste haut placé et a réussit à placer son fils à la tête de ce petit camp de concentration. Le Kommandant n'a jamais changé de nom ni de prénom, les gens sont souvent surpris en l'entendant. Mais bon ! Ne parlons pas d'affaire de famille ! Continuons plutôt notre petit amusement mon cher !

Alastair s'approche de nouveau de Castiel avec une petite lame de rasoir à la main, son sourire mauvais ne lâchant jamais son visage décharné et ses yeux presque totalement noir.

 _Kommandant : commandant ._

 _Korporal : caporal. Ils regroupent caporal et caporal chef sous le même mots à ce que j'avais vu._

 _Chefarzt : medecin chef._

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre n'est pas l'un des plus passionant, mais lisez la suite, l'histoire vous plaira peut-être ! :)**

 **Je sais, Dean ne parait pas très amical au premier ( et au second ensuite en faite X) ) mais il s'ameliore, je le promet !**

 **Une petite review ? Merki !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de ma fic ! ce chapitre là est plus centré sur Dean et on y rencontre Crowley. Chapitre pas très mouvementé, mais il faut bien poser les bases de l'histoire ! :)**

 **Au niveau des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai pris note, remerciez ma bêta AngelOftheLord ! ;) Je tiens vraiment à te remercier de m'aider ! Ma fic sera beaucoup plus agréable à lire sans fautes !**

 **Et j'avais oublié de preciser que chaque mots en allemand à sa traduction à la fin du chapitr _e, comme vous avez du le voir. Si il y a des fautes dans_ la traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'irais en souffler quelques mots à l'amie qui m'a fait la traduction ! ;)**

 **J'éspère que l'histoire va continuer de vous plaire, rendez-vous en bas !**

Dean soupire et s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir, posant les pieds sur son bureau en bois et faisant voler les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient. Il se frotte les tempes en grognant, les yeux fermés pour essayer de tout remettre au clair. Faire torturer un américain, un habitant de sa partie première le perturbait plus que prévu. Sans aucune raison valable pourtant ! Ces Yankees ne sont pas sa famille même si son père en était un avant de faire partie de l'Allemagne, même si avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux de la même couleur, son père n'a jamais vraiment été accepté parmi les autres. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais grâce à sa mère qui est allemande et sa loyauté sans borne à sa nouvelle patrie, sorti premier de son école de la jeunesse hitlérienne, il a fini par trouver sa place et a même réussi à obtenir la garde d'un camp ! Jamais il ne fut plus fier, mis à part le jour où son cher petit frère sortit de sa grande école et devint le _shufthatzlagerfürher_ du camp où il est commandant.

 _Après, ce n'est peut-être pas la nationalité du prisonnier qui me perturbe, mais plutôt son foutu regard bleu hypnotisant_ ; pense le commandant. _Mais qu'est ce que je dis putain_ ! Dean serre le poing et frappe son bureau avec force dans un excès de colère subite, faisant tomber un cadre dans un bruit de verre brisé. La colère s'efface du visage de Dean pour être remplacée par de la stupeur et de la panique. Il se lève rapidement et redresse le cadre avec beaucoup de précaution, enlevant les morceaux de verre de la photo.

C'est une photo de famille heureuse semble-t-il. Un petit garçon debout entre ses deux parents, un bébé de quelques mois dans les bras de la mère, souriante et fixant le bébé qui jouait avec les mèches blondes de sa maman. Que de sourire sur cette photo. Ce fut la dernière photo de famille avant l'incendie. La mâchoire de Dean se tend à ce souvenir, l'incendie dont sa mère n'a pu sortir vivante. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre de Sam pour l'enlever avant de faire brûler la maison avec Dean et ses parents dedans.

Malheureusement, la mère de Dean a surpris l'étranger et a réussi à l'éloigner de Sam. John, le père des deux enfants, les sortis rapidement de la maison bourgeoise allemande mais ne put sauver sa femme. Le coupable, Azazel de son vrai nom Ted Evans, soldat américain ayant combattu lors de la première guerre mondiale, avait reconnu son ancien ami d'enfance dans une ville allemande et avait décidé de tuer toute sa famille pour avoir renié l'Amérique.

Depuis ce jour, John a une haine sans borne à l'encontre de ces Yankees. C'est ce qui l'a lancé dans le nazisme et motivé à devenir un haut gradé. Il entraina son premier fils dans ses idées et il devint ce qu'il est maintenant : un commandant de camp de concentration largement fier non seulement de l'être mais aussi de cracher aux visages de ceux qu'il considère comme d'une race inférieure. Alors que lui-même est châtain clair avec de grands yeux verts, non allemand de pure souche. Quelle ironie.

Le petit frère, seulement petit par l'âge sachant qu'il fait une tête de plus que son grand frère, est moins ancré dans le nazisme. Il en éprouve un léger dégoût mais a décidé de continuer « ses études » pour ne pas abandonner son frère et ainsi faire en sorte que le camp de Dean ne soit pas que horreur et cruauté. Cet assassinat, comme Dean l'appelle, a eu lieu il y a très longtemps, au moins vingt-cinq ans de cela, pourtant le _kommandant_ a toujours cette rage en lui due à son manque de réaction ce jour-là ; il n'avait pourtant que cinq ans. Mais Dean est connu pour sa tête de mule.

Il repose le cadre sur son bureau et jette les bouts de verre dans sa poubelle, se dirigeant vers une grande étagère en fer pourvue de plusieurs tiroirs sous clé. Il ouvre le premier et en sort une vitre de verre faisant la taille du cadre qu'il vient de casser ; le tiroir en est rempli. En moins de deux secondes, le verre est installé en quelques gestes experts dus à l'habitude de cette tâche.

D'un coup de pied le tiroir se ferme et un autre s'ouvre dans la foulée, regorgeant de bouteilles contenant un liquide ambré et de verres. Une bouteille atterrit rapidement sur l'imposant bureau, un verre suivant quelques secondes après. Dean fait le tour de son bureau assez spartiate, seulement constitué du bureau, d'une simple chaise inconfortable et de son beau fauteuil en cuir, ainsi que de ladite étagère, d'une porte menant à la chambre du commandant et de la grande baie vitrée derrière le bureau, face à la porte.

Le fauteuil s'abaisse légèrement sous le poids de son propriétaire qui le tourne vers la fenêtre, faisant danser le liquide dans son verre d'un air penseur, toute colère disparue de son visage. Reste seulement une légère fatigue. Il pousse un soupir las qui accentue les rides de soucis sur son front et boit son verre cul sec, tendant le bras derrière lui pour le poser, maintenant vide de toutes gouttes d'alcool.

La vue depuis la fenêtre de son bureau est terne et boueuse, il se trouve dans la partie caserne des SS. De loin, il aperçoit le camp des détenus qui triment toute la journée. Pour faire quoi ? Selon les groupes de _kommandos_ des armes, c'est pour du matériel militaire, ou refaire la route principale du camp et en général, améliorer ce dernier. Il les voit, le dos courbé dans leurs vêtements combinant des rayures bleues et un ancien blanc, flottant sur leur corps malingre, s'activant dans tous les sens sous la surveillance des Kapos, de la fumée s'échappant de l'usine de crosses d'armes à feu.

Un bruit sort Dean de sa rêverie, quelqu'un toque d'une main ferme contre la porte.

\- _Herein_ !

La porte s'ouvre lentement sur une silhouette nonchalante, mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu, veste grise fermée jusqu'en haut du col noir donnant sur un embonpoint, les médailles et l'aigle étincelant bougeant au rythme de ses mouvement. Casquette sous le bras, l'individu rentre dans le bureau avant de se placer au garde à vous devant Dean, le meuble les séparant. Un léger sourire ironique s'accroche aux lèvres de _l'adjudantur_ , qui est le second de Dean qu'on lui a également imposé.

\- Alors Crowley, que me veux-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire dudit Crowley se crispe légèrement, cette fois c'est Dean qui sourit à pleines dents. C'est lui qui a commencé à appeler l'adjudant Crowley, de son vrais nom Hans Steiner. Crowley, ça sonne écossais, anglais voire américain, et cela amuse Dean de l'avoir nommé d'un prénom « ennemi ». C'est puéril mais en tant que _kommandant_ , il n'a pas grands choses à faire de ses journées à part signer quelques papiers par-ci par-là et pousser quelques coups de gueule pour garder l'autorité au camp. Crowley se râcle la gorge et se met au repos sans attendre que son supérieur ne le lui autorise ; il supporte mal de recevoir des ordres d'un jeune petit con qui se fout de sa gueule avec son sourire de dragueur. Sourire qu'il adresse à tout le monde.

\- _Hein_ Franz Strauss souhaiterait connaitre vos avancées avec le prisonnier C34N15089.

Dean fronce des sourcils et se tape la lèvre avec l'index, l'air de chercher de qui il peut bien s'agir. De Castiel Novak bien évidement. Ses initiales sont dans son matricule. Mais faire comme s'il ne savait pas qui c'est agacera un peu tout du moins le quinquagénaire rondouillard toujours debout devant lui ; et ça, il ne peut y résister. Un rire agacé fuse.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi mon garçon ; Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chef de ce camp qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver. On ne m'appelle pas _könig der Hölle_ ; le roi de l'enfer, pour rien. Ton père veut donc les infos de Castiel Novak. A-t-il dit quelque chose à part la raison de sa mission ? Comme où sont ses hommes par exemple ?

Dean repose ses pieds sur son bureau et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Le fait que Crowley ait fait allusion au lien entre Franz Strauss et le _kommandant_ montre qu'il est sérieux.

\- Il nous a juste rajouté d'aller nous faire foutre. Après il a rien dit d'autre. Il nous a aussi traité de sale fils de chien et de, je cite, "assbutt" mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail anodin. Phrase dite sur un ton très sérieux, paumes des mains l'une contre l'autre avec la tranche appuyée contre les lèvres. J'ai demandé à Alastair de s'en occuper. Ça doit faire une heure qu'il y est environ et…

Un hurlement de pure douleur fuse dans l'air, la voix grave sautant légèrement dans les aigus et se brisant au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables.

\- …Et il n'y avait pas un seul hurlement avant maintenant. Notre Américain a enfin craqué. J'irai le voir dans deux heures, histoire de le laisser mariner et souffrir encore un peu. Même si je pense que bientôt il ne sentira plus rien !

Phrase ponctuée par un léger rire de Dean, vite suivi par Crowley.

\- Reviens dans mon bureau dans trois heures et je te dirais ce qu'on en a tiré, _adjudantur_. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Crowley hoche la tête et enfile sa casquette avant de sortir rapidement, content d'être sorti de ce bureau. Il a vraiment du mal avec ce garçon. Quelques fois il peut se montrer respectable, mais d'autres fois… Crowley frisonne en se rappelant ce que Dean faisait aux prisonniers en étant bourré ou non, son regard empli de pur plaisir et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres à l'idée de les humilier complètement.

Un autre hurlement fend l'air, suivi d'un second et d'autres. À partir de maintenant, il ne s'arrêtera que très peu d'hurler. La machine est lancée. Cette douce mélodie revigore Dean qui se lève de sa chaise lentement en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être placé aussi près du laboratoire du _chefarzt_ mais quelques fois il félicitait celui qui avait choisi l'emplacement des divers bâtiments.

Il enfile son manteau long, met ses gants et place sa casquette au dessus plat, en la penchant en avant plus que ne le dit l'étiquette, son regard hypnotiseur plongé dans une légère pénombre. Il lui reste deux heures avant d'y retourner, autant en profiter pour faire un tour et observer les avancements des différents travaux et créations. Il pourrait en même temps en profiter pour designer de nouveaux _Kapos_ ; il ne l'avait pas en encore fait et c'était une idée brillante.

 _Les Kapos sont tellement des ordures avec les prisonniers_ , se dit Dean, _qu'ils vont littéralement se faire lyncher par les autres. Splendide !_ Par contre il gardera Uriel et Meg. Ces deux là sont trop doués pour être lynché. Les deux _kapos_ se sont eux-mêmes nommés Uriel et Meg. C'est les prénoms qu'ils ont donné en arrivant et personne ne leur a demandé quel était leur vrai. Ou alors ils sont mort.

Ils dirigent les gens à la baguette et vont même jusqu'à reprendre certains SS qui travaillent sur le camp. Ils sont renvoyés à leur place mais quand même. Tous les prisonniers un minimum sain d'esprit ont peur d'eux, mais certains s'en sortent mieux. Il parait que Meg fait des pactes avec certains d'entre eux, qu'ils lui vendent leur âme. Foutaises qui foutent quand même les jetons à toutes personnes devant passer sa journée près d'elle.

Un autre hurlement de douleur fend l'air, hurlement rempli de larmes. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Dean qui appuie sur la poignée de sa porte et sort, le dos droit, épaules rejetées en arrière naturellement, une allure prédatrice, féline. Il ne possède pas sa place de _kommandant_ pour rien. Sinon, il n'y serait plus depuis longtemps ; des accidents arrivant si facilement sur les camps. Mais toutes personnes tentant de se débarrasser de Dean Winchester finit lui-même dans la tombe, les différents petits monticules de terre longilignes à demi dissimulés situés à deux cent mètres de son bureau le prouvent.

 _Herein : entrez._

 _Adjudantur : adjudant._

 _Kapos : c'était les prisonniers sélectionnés pour surveiller les autres dans les baraquements._

 _Hein : mots honorifique rajouté devant le nom d'un homme._

 _Shufthatzlagerfürher : chef du département de la détention. Il s'occupe des prisonniers, vérifie qu'ils soit là pour l'appel, le travail etc._

 _könig der Hölle : Roi de l'enfer_.

 **n'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et à dimanche prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite de Etoile trouvée ! J'ai écouté vos conseils ainsi que celui de ma beta sur le fait d'aerer un peu le texte (merci à elle pour m'avoir aidé ! ;) ) et voilà, j'espère que ça ira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Alastair se rapproche de nouveau de Castiel, une lame de cutter à la main. Castiel gémit et tente de se reculer, le corps déchiqueté de toutes parts par les différentes coupures, fractures, ecchymoses et broiement d'os que Alastair lui a infligé.

\- Non, non, non mon ange, on ne bouge pas !

Le bourreau attrape le visage de Castiel de sa main gauche et rapproche la lame vers la joue gauche du malheureux.

\- Tu ne souris pas beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça.

La lame du cutter passe entre les lèvres du prisonnier, les entrouvrent légèrement et se dirige ensuite vers la pommette gauche, celle-ci découpant la peau pour lui agrandir le sourire d'environ trois centimètres. Le regard de Castiel se remplit de terreur et il se met à hurler, tirant sur l'agrandissement de sa bouche qui ouvre un trou béant sur l'intérieur de cette dernière, lui formant un sourire effrayant ; du sang coulant le long de sa joue. La panique le prend. Alastair se met à s'esclaffer d'un rire hystérique, et pose la pointe du cutter contre l'autre coté de la bouche, pour finir son travail.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ALASTAIR !

La voix de Dean claque dans l'air, qui était rentré plein de colère dans la salle. Alastair sursaute et se retourne aussitôt, Dean l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise couverte d'un tablier de cuir et l'éloignant brusquement de Castiel avant de le repousser violemment. Sous l'impulsion, Alastair titube et se rattrape comme il le peut à son établi.

Dean se dirige de nouveau vers Castiel et lui attrape brusquement le visage, le tournant pour voir le sourire de l'ange que Alastair venait de lui faire avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Il desserre sa poigne par surprise devant le regard plein de remerciements que lui adresse Castiel, comme s'il avait oublié que c'était lui le _kommandant_ qui avait demandé à son employé de le torturer. La main du commandant glisse lentement du visage du soldat, effleurant du bout des doigts l'estafilade qui lui déforme la bouche, une petite pointe de curiosité malsaine éclairant son regard. Dean se recule et observe l'état d'ensemble de Castiel, qui est bien évidement pitoyable. Il n'a même plus la force de se tenir debout, retenu seulement par ses menottes. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était torturé par Alastair.

Normalement Dean ne laisse jamais quelqu'un plus d'une heure et demi voire deux heures et ils sont dans le même état que Novak _. Un vrai dur celui là_. Mais Dean est en colère. Contre Alastair. Il accepte la torture, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Alastair est allé trop loin. Après lui avoir refait le sourire, que lui aurait-il fait ? Avait-il oublié qu'ils en avaient besoin vivant ?

Dean pose l'index contre un trou d'environ cinq milimètres de diamètre situé sur le point de contact entre l'épaule et le bras droit de Novak, du sang presque noir et gluant continuant d'en couler. Pique à glace, se dit Dean. Il porte son doigt imbibé de sang à ses lèvres et le lèche lentement sans lâcher Novak des yeux, observant sa réaction. Castiel se crispe et ses pupilles se dilatent légèrement. Il ne détache pas son regard de Dean, semblant hypnotisé. Dean sourit et finit de nettoyer son doigt avant de s'éloigner du prisonnier.

Il cherche du regard un objet assez haut pouvant servir de siège au caporal et il pousse l'établi sur roue d'Alastair vers lui. Pile à la bonne hauteur. Un soupir de plaisir échappe à Castiel et Alastair pousse un cri d'indignement sur le fait que son établi n'est pas un siège et que Novak va le dégueulasser avec tout le sang qu'il a sur lui.

\- T'avais qu'à pas le mettre dans un tel état et le laver _schwachsinnige_ ! Dean lui lance un regard agressif auquel Alastair répond par un regard malveillant. N'oublie pas qui est le chef ici Alastair. En disant cette phrase, Dean se redresse, une aura sombre l'entourant, Alastair reculant légèrement. Alors qu'a t-il avoué ?

\- R... Rien du tout. J'ai eu beau user de tous les stratagèmes et tortures, il n'a rien dit. À la place il s'est évanoui une ou deux fois. Dean lève un sourcil, étonné.

\- Seulement ?

\- Seulement.

\- Je suis vraiment embêté que tu n'ai rien avoué Castiel ; ça va me causer des problèmes tout ça. On aurait mieux fait de te tuer quand on t'a attrapé plutôt que le dire à nos supérieurs.

Dean tape dans ses mains et fouille dans ses poches. Il en ressort deux insignes de prisonniers. Un triangle rouge, qui sera à mettre pointe vers le haut en signe de prisonnier de guerre et un cercle noir contenant un cercle blanc puis un cercle rouge, signe distinctif des prisonniers susceptibles de s'évader. Dean sourit d'un air désabusé en regardant le dernier symbole.

\- Celui là je te le donne aussi même si je pense pas que tu iras bien loin vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

Dean s'approche de Castiel et les pose à côté de lui. Il ramasse une aiguille et du fil blanc qu'il fait passer dans le chat de l'aiguille avant de faire un petit nœud.

\- Alastair, tu t'occuperas de lui coudre ces insignes sur le haut du bras droit.

\- Bien évidement. Où est sa chemise ? Vous en avez emmené une en même temps que les symboles ?

\- Non.

Alastair reste indécis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Dean veut que les insignes soient cousues sur son bras au sens propre, et non sur le bras de la chemise comme le bourreau et la victime le pensaient.

\- Quoi ?! Vous allez me coudre ces insignes sur l'épaule ? Comme ça ?! Mais vous êtes taré vous aussi ma parole !

\- Une blessure de plus ne te fera pas grand chose Novak. Et je suis le chef de ce camp, tu me dois le respect Yankee.

\- Je ne dois aucun respect à un foutu nazi.

Un crachat atterrit près des pieds de Dean qui ne réagit pas. Alastair s'approche rapidement de Castiel et lui attrape fermement le bras, tentant tant bien que mal de tenir le symbole dans la bonne position, les bras du caporal étant toujours accrochés aux menottes. Aaaaaaaahhhh ! Alastair enfonce bien profondément l'aiguille dans le bras et continue sa couture sous le regard amusé de Dean.

Alastair coud rapidement le second symbole et Dean ne peut qu'avouer que c'est un travail vraiment sale. Il aurait lui-même cousu beaucoup plus proprement que ça. Il faudra qu'il réfléchisse à peut-être envoyer Castiel à son frère, qui a fait quelques études de médecine, pour raccommoder un peu l'américain ; sinon il sera mort d'une infection d'ici deux jours.

Il renvoit Alastair et reste seul avec Castiel, tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, yeux fermés et essayant de calmer sa respiration. Dean attrape un objet brillant sur la table et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le cadenas des menottes qu'il ouvre dans un bruit métallique. Les bras de Castiel retombent sans force contre lui et il faillit basculer en arrière, Dean le rattrapant d'emblée, son costume se tachant instantanément du sang de sa victime. L'américain se redresse du mieux qu'il peut et parvient à se tenir presque droit, ses mains tremblant légèrement sur ses genoux, la peau des poignets déchiquetée. Dean soupire et prend une aiguille encore dans son papier stérile, y glisse un fil et se rapproche de Castiel qui recule légèrement.

\- Je vais rien te faire, t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je peux pas te laisser rejoindre les autres dans un état pareil et sûrement pas avec une joue comme ça. Pour le reste, je t'enverrais à Sam, il s'y connait plus ou moins en médecine.

Le _kommandant_ commence à recoudre légèrement la joue de Castiel, faisant des mailles serrées pour éviter tous déchirement. Il cherche du désinfectant du regard, mais bien sûr il ne trouve rien à part une bouteille de whisky entamée. Ça fera l'affaire se dit-il. Il asperge la blessure d'alcool en tenant toujours fermement le visage de Castiel pour qu'il ne tire pas sur les points qui viennent à peine d'être mis.

\- Pour l'épaule, j'étais obligé de te mettre les insignes quelques part. Mais vu dans l'état où tu te trouves, mettre une chemise pleine de boue et de microbes n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Tu devras les laisser là. Ils sont mis, tu ne dois pas les enlever. Donc, pas de chemise. Sam trouvera une solution.

Dean lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigne, hélant en allemand un garde qui se trouve dehors pour qu'il emmène Castiel au _schutzhaftlagerfürher_ ; puis s'en va sans un regard au caporal qui s'était relevé et se tenait droit sur ses jambes, le regard résolu fixé sur Dean.

 _Schwachsinnige : idiot, crétin._

 **N'oubliez pas la pitite review, c'est toujours utile pour s'ameliorer et ça fait plaisir !**

 **A dimanche prochain ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ma fic continue de vous plaire ! :) Pour ce qui est de Dean, je ne vous en faites pas, il s'améliore avec le temps ! (Mais on ne le voit pas dans le chapitre ! A la place on rencontre Sam et Balthazar ! ) :)**

 **Ah et merci à ma bêta qui arrive à trouver du temps pour corriger mes chapitres un peu beaucoup rempli de fautes d'orthographes ! ;)**

Un garde s'approche rapidement de Castiel et l'attrape par le bras, notre caporal trop occupé à suivre Dean du regard pour émettre des protestations sur le fait que le soldat lui broie littéralement le bras. Il est tiré hors de la pièce et frissonne sous la petite pluie qui traverse ses os mais lave son corps, le sang coulant lentement et se mélangeant à l'eau. Ses rangers s'enfoncent dans la boue et s'en arrachent dans des bruits spongieux, le garde le retenant pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas.

Ils arrivent devant un bâtiment ordinaire, un grand bâtiment rectiligne gris, des barreaux aux fenêtres et des gardes aux portes. Comme tous les bâtiments de ce camp. La seule différence est la lumière chatoyante qui sort de presque toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, égayant comme elle le peut ce lieu lugubre.

À l'arrivée de l'Américain, les gardes à l'entrée, tout deux allemand, marquent un temps d'arrêt devant son piètre état, stupéfaits qu'il tienne encore à peu près debout et se demandant pourquoi on l'envoie au chef du département de la détention. Pour le recenser ? Non, il possède déjà ses insignes qui ont même été cousues sur le haut de son bras, la peau déjà boursouflée et brillante autour des symboles. Pourtant, l'excuse du garde est le recensement.

Les gardes s'apprêtent à refuser de le laisser entrer lorsque celui retenant Castiel précise que cet ordre vient du _kommandant_. Rien à répondre. Les deux SS s'écartent et laissent le garde passer. Ce dernier pousse la porte en fer tout en soutenant Castiel.

Le prisonnier passe sa main devant ses yeux bleus pour les dissimuler à cette lumière forte et aperçoit un dédale de couloirs éclairés de toute part et chauffés au charbon. Le garde ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reposer et le tire brutalement vers une porte à gauche, Castiel trébuchant et se rattrapant comme il le peut contre le mur, le regard dégoûté du garde posé sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour aller voir Winchester mais j'espère que c'est pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les deux frères s'intéressent à toi le rat et…

\- … Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires Germer. Je ne t'autorise pas à parler du _kommandant_ et de moi dans notre dos. Est-ce compris ? Sinon tu pourrais être accusé de conspiration envers le chef de ce camp, et tu sais très bien ce qui arrive aux conspirateurs ici…

Le visage du garde est livide en remarquant l'immense individu à contre jour qui vient de lui parler. Il se redresse et se met rapidement au garde à vous, lâchant Castiel au passage qui s'affale par terre. Germer a la mauvaise idée de répondre, sa voix flanchant dû à la peur.

\- E… Excusez moi hein... _Hein_ Winchester ! Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret !

\- Et bien c'est dommage parce que c'est ce que tu l'es. Retournes à ton poste maintenant. _Beile dich_ !

Le garde ne demande pas son reste et part rapidement, jetant un regard haineux à Castiel qu'il considère comme le coupable de cette altercation. Castiel s'appuie contre le mur et se remet debout du mieux qu'il le peut lorsqu'une poigne de fer lui attrape le bras pour le redresser prestement, le Winchester le fixant d'un air légèrement énervé.

Il le tire jusqu'à son bureau et Castiel ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur avant de finir assis dans un fauteuil en cuir qui pourrait être confortable s'il n'était pas couvert de blessure. Le chef du département de détention se place en face de Castiel et le détaille, toujours cette colère et cet agacement sur son visage, à tel point que notre caporal rentre légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

Sam, le SS, est immense. 1m98 environ selon Castiel. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivent presque au niveau des épaules, chose étonnante pour un gradé allemand, et sur son uniforme bleu-kaki nickel, des insignes bien astiquées. Il possède un air de ressemblance avec Dean, c'est avéré, mais pas cette aura prédatrice de félin. Même s'il est menaçant, il parait plus amical, moins calculateur que son frère.

Le géant semble avoir aperçu le mouvement de Castiel et sa grimace, son visage s'adoucit et prend un léger air soucieux qui ne devrait pas être sur le visage d'un commandant nazi. Cela intrigue le soldat qui se détend légèrement lorsque Winchester s'éloigne vers une seconde porte à gauche de son bureau.

\- Venez ici Novak. Je ne pense pas que mon frère vous ait fait venir ici pour glander dans ses sièges en cuir.

Castiel se lève prestement et un vertige le prend, il se rattrape au bureau en bois et se dirige vers la seconde salle, constituée d'une table d'auscultation et de divers objets de médecine, les murs en carrelage blanc illuminant la pièce par leur froideur. Il s'arrête de stupeur et recule lentement, se souvenant des tortures d'Alastair.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais juste réparer quelques dégâts qui vous ont été faits. Qui est le responsable ? Pour certaines des blessures je veux dire. Comme celle-là par exemple. Le commandant désigne les estafilades sur le torse de Castiel, ainsi que celles le long de ses côtes. Sam reprend. Entre Dean et Alastair je veux dire.

Un éclair de stupeur traverse le regard de l'Américain, surpris que le commandant soupçonne son propre frère des tortures qu'il a reçu.

\- Vous… Vous pensez que votre frère est responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé ?!

Sam prend un léger air songeur avant de répondre .

\- On ne sait jamais avec Dean. Quelque fois il peut se montrer… Cruel avec les gens. Mais si vous me dites qu'il n'y est pour rien, que ce n'est qu'Alastair, j'en suis ravi. Pas du fait qu'il vous ait fait souffrir, non, bien sûr ! Même si c'est pour la bonne cause, je trouve qu'il est allé un peu loin, mais si Dean n'a pas participé à la torture… C'est bien, il change.

Sam semble plongé dans ses pensées puis se ressaisit en s'approchant de Castiel pour l'emmener vers la table métallique.

\- Allongez vous Novak. Je vais faire comme je peux mais je ne suis pas médecin même si c'est moi qui m'occupe des détenus.

Il acquiesce et s'installe sur la table, Sam sortant le matériel.

Une heure plus tard, Castiel sort du bureau, le torse bandé, les différentes blessures soignées, désinfectées, les insignes recousues sur l'autre épaule proprement. « _Si Dean a dit de les laisser, je ne peux les enlever. Je vais les changer de bras pour éviter une infection mais c'est tout. Pour la joue par contre, qui l'a recousue ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit Alastair, c'est un travail trop propre. Dean ? Il a bien fait, il ne fallait pas la laisser béante. C'est lui qui a crié tout à l'heure ? Après les différents hurlements je veux dire. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a eu raison. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un ennemi qu'il faut vous tuer. Pour l'instant en tout cas… »._

Castiel est raccompagné à la porte par Sam qui aborde deux SS, leur ordonnant d'emmener Castiel au camp des prisonniers. Pendant le trajet vers le camp, Castiel se questionne sur ce Sam Winchester. Trop gentil pour un SS et pour le rôle qu'il a dans ce lieu. Soit c'est une ruse pour le faire parler, soit ce Winchester n'est pas si enfoui dans le nazisme… Il pourrait être un allié s'il s'avère sincère. Il faudra que Castiel le surveille de près, ainsi que Dean par ailleurs… Sam est son frère et c'est le chef de ce camp. C'est donc normal qu'il le surveille aussi, non ?

Une fois arrivé et placé avec les autres prisonniers, les deux SS habillés en gris s'éloignent rapidement sans avoir oublié de donner un gentil coup de pied dans les côtes du soldat qui grimace de douleur.

\- Toujours la politesse incarnée ces types là. Même un démon pourrait se montrer plus poli que ça…

Castiel se retourne rapidement en entendant cet accent bien français et tombe nez à nez avec un homme dans la quarantaine, au visage émacié mangé par une barbe de quelques jours lui aussi mais au sourire toujours rieur malgré les nombreux mois de détention dans ce camp.

Il s'assied lourdement dans la boue près de Castiel et pose nonchalamment les bras sur ses genoux, ses vêtements trop grand pour lui volant autour de sa silhouette. Il apporte son index à sa lèvre, réfléchissant.

\- Quoique, je sais pas si un démon peu montrer ne serait ce que un peu de sympathie. Mouais, ça doit être des démons ces types là alors. Le nabot à moustache en forme de p'tit lu doit donc être Lucifer. Je l'imaginais plus classe que ça cependant…

\- Balthazar c'est bon j'ai compris. Ne te lance pas dans ce genre de sujet sinon je sais que je vais en entendre parler jusqu'au moins le siècle suivant, avec ta théorie démoniaque et tout ton bordel et j'aimerais juste être dans le calme là.

Le dit Balthazar se tait tout en fixant son ami qui pousse un soupir las aussitôt suivi d'un râle de douleur à cause de ses côtes.

\- Tu sais que tu ne trouveras jamais le silence Castiel. À moins de quitter cet horrible endroit ; mais tu auras toujours les bruits du camp dans ta tête même quand on foutra le camp de ce camp. Waouh super jeu de mot que j'ai fait ! Donc comme je te le disais, ces voix ; elles te quitteront jamais, ces pleurs, ces cris, ces hurlements. Ces bruits d'os brisés, de famille séparées, de trahisons, de sentences de mort dites en allemand que nous connaissons par cœur et redoutons, ces bruits d'âmes brisées. Ils te hanteront toutes les nuits, jamais plus tu ne trouveras le repos. Alors avoir le calme n'est donc pas réalisable.

Un nouveau soupir franchit l'air.

\- Je le sais Balthy ; je le sais mon ami.

Balthy sourit et frictionne l'épaule droite de Castiel doucement pour le réconforter sans lui faire mal.

\- Bon, que t'est-il arrivé ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi depuis qu'ils t'avaient emmené. La seule chose que je savais c'est que tu étais enfermé avec l'autre taré se faisant passer pour un médecin. C'est vrai ? Raconte moi tout.

Après une heure passée à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et la rencontre avec les deux Winchester, Castiel se mit à frissonner ; c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud à cette période de l'année. Balthazar enlève sa chemise et la dépose sur les épaules de son compagnon d'infortune. L'insigne en forme de triangle noir pour signaler les asociaux (voleurs à la tire, arnaqueurs…) cousu sur l'épaule droite de la veste.

\- Non mais quel gentleman je fais ! Couvre-toi. Faudrait pas que t'attrapes la crève avec ces symboles qu'ils t'ont cousu et cette joue dans un état pitoyable. C'est vraiment des monstres ces ordures putain.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit des milliers de fois depuis que je suis là Balthazar.

\- Et je continuerais de le dire, tu vas en manger tous les jours de ça mon gars ! Sourire. À ce que je vois, tu as toujours ton pantalon kaki et tes rangers ! Ils n'ont pas réussi à te les enlever ?

\- Je leur ai fait manger en leur donnant des coups de pieds dans la figure. Je me suis fait un peu tabassé aussi mais le chef a accepté que je les garde si j'arrêtais de casser les dents de ses soldats à coup de rangers.

\- Ahahaha ! Je t'adore toi !

Le Français se lève rapidement en étirant ses bras avant de tirer Novak à lui pour le relever.

\- Allez caporal, on a du boulot maintenant ! Si les voleurs d'âmes s'aperçoivent que je suis plus à mon poste, je vais me faire massacrer et toi aussi !

Castiel sourit face au surnom que Balthazar a donné à Meg et Uriel. Personne ne veut subir leur colère volontairement c'est sûr, à moins d'être masochiste, et encore !

Les deux compères s'éloignent vers le chantier au bord du camp, plusieurs heures harassantes de travail les attendant jusqu'à la pause repas, s'ils arrivent à en obtenir un.

 _Beil dich : et que ça saute/ plus vite que ça_

 ** _Alors bonne lecture ? :)_**


	5. chapitre 5

**Et voici la suite avec le chapitre 5 ! Dans celui-ci, on se recentre sur Dean. bonne lecture ! :)** **Oh et merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

[retour en arrière, suite avec Dean]

Dean se dirige rapidement vers ses appartements en regardant droit devant lui, sentant le regard de Castiel le transpercer jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Là, Dean s'arrête et s'appuie contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air pensif et légèrement…Anxieux ? Peut-être, il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a vu dans la salle d'expérimentation d'Alastair. Il n'a pas non plus aimé ce qu'il a fait. Ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Pourquoi obliger Alastair à faire du mal à Novak avec les insignes si c'est pour ensuite lui recoudre lui-même proprement la joue et en profiter pour lui désinfecter rapidement l'épaule et les côtes striées de coupures ? Ce n'est pas logique.

 _Mais sinon il aurait pu risquer des infections et donc la mort. Il ne faut pas qu'il meure, je dois obtenir les informations attendues. Et Sam n'aurait pas aimé que je l'envoie à lui avant de m'être occupé ne serait-ce que du gros des blessures avec le matériel que j'avais sous la main. Oui c'est ça, Sam n'aurait pas aimé_. Le cher petit frère sur lequel Dean se repose sans le vouloir. Le frère sans qui Dean ne survivrait pas dans ce monde, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble. Dean s'est tellement occupé du géant Winchester qu'il ne pense à son propre bien-être qu'après celui de son frère.

Dean se passe la main rapidement sur le visage et s'aperçoit qu'elle est collante de sang séché tout comme son costume. Le sang du caporal. _Merde !_ Il avait oublié ce détail ! Le _kommandant_ trottine sous la pluie et rejoint rapidement ses appartements attenant à son bureau pour se changer avant de croiser quelqu'un qui lui demanderait des explications. Si c'est un de ses soldats, il pourrait le rembarrer mais pas si c'est un SS du département politique, il s'empresserait de prévenir son père ou un autre supérieur.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre assez spacieuse mais tout aussi spartiate que le bureau, Dean se débarrasse de sa veste souillée et de sa chemise qui finissent à ses pieds pendant qu'il part dans son placard à la recherche d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste bleu-kaki propre. Un juron lui échappe, il s'est cogné la tête sur le haut du placard. Une fois qu'il a trouvé les vêtements qu'il recherche, il finit de se changer tout en laissant sa veste sur le lit et sa cravate détachée autour du cou. Il marche vers le miroir et commence à faire son nœud de cravate face à son reflet sans vraiment attacher d'importance à ce geste automatique.

Quelqu'un se met à frapper contre la porte de son bureau. La colère déforme ses traits. _Vraiment pas une seconde de libre putain ! Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison l'emmerdeur !_ Séance tenante, le bruit contre la porte ne s'étant pas arrêté, Dean traverse sa chambre et son bureau en de grandes enjambées avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte pour couper la chique à l'opportun. Face à l'homme devant sa porte qui se tient droit comme un i, Dean s'arrête dans son élan . _Merde un gars du département politique. Peux pas l'engueuler_. Dean inspire tout de même profondément pour bien montrer son agacement et demande ce qu'y l'amène ici .

-Vous devez choisir les nouveaux _Kapos_ aujourd'hui _Hein_ Winchester. Vous étiez censé l'avoir fait il y a quelques heures de cela même.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Dean amorce un geste pour claquer la porte au nez du soldat mais se retient en se rappelant son statut. Rentrez le temps que je finisse de me préparer.

L'homme hoche la tête et entre à la suite de Dean en s'arrêtant près du bureau du commandant pendant que ce dernier rentre dans sa chambre chercher sa veste et une serviette pour se sécher brièvement les cheveux.

Il revient dans son bureau la veste posée nonchalamment sur les épaules tout en se frottant légèrement les cheveux qui rebiquent dans tous les sens, comme s'il venait de se lever.

Mais personne n'est jamais aussi sexy et troublant au réveil.

Dean fixe le soldat qui regarde droit devant lui, sans jeter un seul regard au chef du camp, une moue traversant le visage de celui-ci devant le manque d'expression de ce SS . Ils m'observent tous avec fascination d'habitude dans ces moments-là. Par ils, Dean désigne toutes personnes de la gente masculine et féminine. Bien qu'il ne devrait distinguer dans ses proies que les femmes, ce qui serait logique s'il veut se montrer un bon nazi.

Il a remarqué cela très tôt, la façon dont les gens le regardent. Avec fascination, envie, désir même. Et il s'en est servi, de ce don qui fait que les gens ne peuvent détacher leur regard de lui tant qu'il le veut.

La liste de ses conquêtes est plus longue que le nombre d'Allemands adhérents au parti nazi. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il s'amuse à dire.

Il utilise donc ce don pour faire des expériences, voir comment réagissent les gens face à lui ; et ça l'amuse. Il l'a déjà beaucoup utilisé pour piéger des prisonniers et raccourcir leur vie.

Pour cesser de penser à tout ça, Dean demande :

-Et savez vous quand _Hein_ Franz Strauss viendra me rendre une petite visite ? Je sais qu'il n'en a cure de ce petit camp qui n'existe que pour pouvoir m'occuper mais cela fait tout de même deux mois qu'il n'est pas passé. Je devine qu'il doit se trouver dans le pays mère mais qu'en sais-je ? Je ne suis qu'un simple officier de camp.

Un sourire traverse les lèvres de Dean. Un sourire calculateur, la tête penchée et son regard de braise étrange. Le SS, qui s'était décidé à fixer Dean pendant son monologue, est pris d'un frisson de peur, son corps ayant amorcé un léger mouvement de recul qu'il s'empêche de continuer.

Trop tard, les yeux de lynx de Dean l'ont vu.

\- _L'oberleutnant_ Strauss ne nous a pas donné cette information. Il m'a juste demandé de vous rappeler les changements de _kapos_ de temps en temps et dans son dernier communiqué il me demandait si le sujet C34N15089 avait enfin été marqué.

\- C'est chose faite depuis quelques jours. On lui a marqué au fer comme matricule le numéro 3415089 comme celui donné à son arrivé. On a juste enlevé les initiales. Je n'ai pas pensé utile d'avertir Strauss.

-Si vous lui avait donné un matricule, pourquoi continuez-vous d'utiliser ces initiales dans celui-ci alors ? Les chiffres devraient suffire amplement.

-J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse, même si je ne connais que ses initiales . Si je ne les ai pas, j'invente un prénom. Je ne supporte pas de m'adresser à des numéros. Ce n'est pas en leur enlevant leur prénom qu'ils oublieront qui ils sont et j'aime me répéter tous les gens qui sont ici. Des numéros c'est trop long à mémoriser.

Le commandant finit d'enfiler sa veste et pose sa casquette sur sa tête avant de taper des talons pour couper court à la conversation et au regard trop sûr de lui de ce simple fonctionnaire. Il faudra que je me débarrasse de lui. Je placerai un de mes hommes à sa place. Accident avec les prisonniers. Rien de plus banal.

-Bon, nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

L'autre hoche du chef et talonne le Winchester qui sort rapidement de son bureau, cherchant qui remplacera les _kapos_ qu'il enverra donc au lynchage.

 **Une petite review ?? :)**


	6. chapitre 6

**Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitre, le 5 étant assez court .** **Oh et si il y a quelques problèmes au niveau de la presentation des chapitres ( à partir du précedent ) c'est que je ne peux plus rentrer sur le site internet de fanfiction, je ne peux utiliser que l'appli et pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment la faire fonctionner comme le site .**

[quelques jours plus tard ]

Le bruit des machines se fait entendre, de la sciure de bois virevoltant dans l'air et se déposant dans les cheveux des travailleurs.

Castiel roule des épaules, engourdi par sa position inconfortable. Un dernier coup de ponceuse et il lève la crosse de pistolet à la hauteur de ses yeux pour voir le résultat final de son travail. Encore plein de sciure, il souffle dessus et passe son doigt le long des rainures du bois à la recherche d'échardes encore existantes. Aie ! C'est bon, il en a trouvé une autre.

Il soupire, agacé et repose son ouvrage sur la table métallique avant d'attraper une pince pour enlever l'écharde de son doigt où une goutte de sang commence à perler. Elle coule le long de son index et tombe sur la crosse en bois clair, y laissant une tâche foncée. _Ça va être ma marque de fabrique cette tache si je continue à me prendre tout le temps des échardes dans les doigts moi._ Il suce distraitement son doigt en regardant aux alentours à la recherche de son ami.

Il se trouve à une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche, sur la même longue table que lui mais sur le banc d'en face. Bien sûr, à l'inverse de Castiel, il ne glande rien, il est en train de sculpter un ours dans le bois destiné à la crosse d'un fusil. Il est le seul à ne pas travailler, tout le monde plongé dans son ouvrage avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, c'est normal ils sont quand même en train de construire une partie des armes qui servira peut-être à tuer leur famille. Mais bon, à ça Castiel n'y pense pas.

Faire ce travail lui occupe l'esprit et finir ou ne pas finir cette putain de crosse ne changera rien à ce qu'il se passe hors de ce camp. Donc il le fait. Du mieux qu'il le peut, les plus belles crosses possible. Simples, mais lisses, aux dimensions parfaites comme s'il les faisait pour sa patrie. Mais ces tâches de sang sur chaque crosse qu'il a fait prouve que ce n'est pas pour son pays.

Le caporal lève subitement la tête, Balthazar vient de pousser un cri de satisfaction. Il a fini l'ours. Il l'agite en direction de Castiel et le repose à côté de son paquebot et de ses petits anges à son effigie et celle du caporal. Vraiment étrange ce type quand même. Castiel secoue la tête en souriant et cherche les gardes du regard.

Une dizaine. Quelques Allemands. Les autres étant principalement des Français. _Si facile de sortir de ce block si je le voulais. Me glisser discrètement entre les machines, assommer le garde qui se trouve dans l'ombre à l'écart pour lui piquer son arme, tirer sur tous les gardes de la salle. Puis courir vers la sortie, à mes risques et périls. Du suicide peut-être, de l'inconscience. Mais au moins je tenterais quelque chose. Je ne vais quand même pas attendre que Gabriel vienne me chercher ! Je sais qu'il va venir, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout bon sang !_ Castiel donne un violent coup de poing contre la table, faisant sursauter ses voisins et réveiller les gardes les plus proche.

Balthazar le fixe d'un air surpris. _Pourquoi ! Pourquoi t'essayes pas de te barrer crétin ! T'es pas caporal-chef pour des prunes ! Tu sais te sortir de putain de situations ! Tu sais que tu pourrais compter sur Balthazar en plus pour t'aider à sortir, et plusieurs autres prisonniers. Donc pourquoi reste-tu ici, les bras croisés ? T'attends quoi mon pote ? Ou plutôt, tu attends qui… ?_ Une sirène retentit et coupe Castiel de ses mauvaises réflexions qui à chaque fois le font angoisser. Même s'il le voulait et qu'il le tentait, il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici, même en étant mort. Ce camp est bien plus surveillé que ce qu'il n'y parait.

En entendant la sirène, tout le monde se lève dans la précipitation à l'exception de notre penseur et son ami sculpteur qui finit patiemment les deux petites silhouettes enlacées qu'il place à la proue de son paquebot qu'il a nommé Titanic. À se demander où il a trouvé un nom pareil.

Une fois les personnages installés, il met ses sculptures dans la poche de son pantalon et se lève rapidement, vite suivi de Castiel. Une deuxième sonnerie agresse l'air, les deux compères accélèrent, les rangers de Castiel semblant à peine toucher le sol.

Au loin, ils voient Dean et ses SS de dos, un sourire traverse leur visage et il finissent en dérapage près des autres prisonniers déjà raides comme des piquets sur _l'Appelplatz_ à l'attente de l'appel.

\- Je suis arrivé le premier.

\- Tu arrives toujours le premier Castiel. Pourtant je croyais pouvoir gagner aujourd'hui vu comment tu es enrubanné de bandages. Tu guéris plus vite que ce que je pensais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagne, coûte que coûte.

Les deux amis se tapent dans la main et se redressent, plaçant un air neutre sur leur visage, calmant leur respiration. L'alarme s'est tue, le jeu est fini si on ne veut pas recevoir de sanction. À chaque fois que l'appel sonne et qu'ils sont à l'usine, les deux font exprès de partir assez tard pour devoir courir jusqu'à la place d'appel et leur but est d'arriver pile avant la fin de la deuxième sonnerie. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés en retard pour l'instant. Un simple petit jeu qui leur montre que même ici on peut faire des idioties si on fait attention, un petit moment de complicité.

\- 145611 !

\- _Ja_ !

\- 145678 !

\- _Ja_ !

\- 21143 !...

Et ça continue comme ça, pendant au moins une heure. Sam s'occupe de faire l'appel, les chiffres appelés et n'ayant pas reçu de oui de présence barrés sur la liste prévue à cet effet par le _Blockfürher_. Sûrement mort, peut-être caché agonisant quelque part. Des futurs morts tout du moins. Toute personne barrée de cette liste sera tuée si elle est retrouvée vivante. Justement, il manque certains des anciens _kapos_. Certaines personnes s'écroulent avant la fin de l'appel, trop difficile pour eux de tenir debout au garde à vous aussi longtemps, sans oublier les gardes passant derrière eux.

Un petit coup de cravache entre les omoplates, un coup de pied derrière le genou. Bien sûr, rien n'est dit. Si un prisonnier s'écroule à cause d'un coup, c'est trop tard pour lui. Il rejoindra la fosse. Il ne faut pas oublier où ils se trouvent.

Mais à l'inverse des autres camps, il y a une différence avec les enfants. Ils sont sous la protection du _kommandant_ Winchester. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux sans avoir affaire à lui. Pourquoi ? Ça, il n'y a que lui qui le sait, même Sam n'en connait pas réellement la raison même s'il l'approuve totalement. Les enfants du camp ne sont tout de même pas très nombreux, une dizaine tout au plus, et il se tiennent près des adultes au garde à vous aussi. Mais aucun coup de la part des SS ne pleut de leur coté.

Dean surveille du coin de ses yeux acérés. Balthazar retient un juron, un coup de pied l'ayant frappé derrière les genoux. Castiel le rattrape et le redresse rapidement tout en tenant toujours son bras le temps que le SS s'éloigne, le transperçant de son regard plein de poison pour cette pourriture.

Car lui, s'en est un. Certains de ces SS ne le sont pas ou pas totalement. Ils sont ici car ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Obligés d'adhérer au parti nazi, jeunes, envie d'être reconnus, d'avoir cette aventure qu'on leur a promis, cette gloire. Hop ! Envoyés dans la garde d'un camp. Il ne faut pas tous les placer dans le même panier, Castiel le sait, mais c'est difficile. Difficile de ne pas réfléchir toutes les minutes à comment se débarrasser de ce garde, comment le faire souffrir seulement à cause de son poste.

Le soldat parti, Castiel jette un regard à son ami qui le remercie et fixe l'endroit où se trouve Dean. Le chef a le regard fixé sur lui, tous les autres sont plongés dans leur comptage et recomptage. Personne n'a vu que Castiel n'était pas en position. Un sourire mystérieux arrive sur les lèvres du brun qui détourne le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur ce que dit son frère.

Si ce n'était pas Castiel, le prisonnier aurait au moins fini avec un petit tour de dix minutes chez Alastair ou frappé par les SS. Subitement, une goutte s'écrase sur le nez de Castiel puis une autre et encore une autre. Une petite pluie commence à tomber, la journée s'annonce éprouvante.

Après la fin de l'appel, Dean s'avance devant les prisonniers et annonce le changement de _kapos_ alors que le précèdent changement ne date que de quelques jours. Un frisson parcourt lesdits _Kapos_ et les prisonniers se mettent à piétiner sur place, prêts à aller lyncher les _kapos_ qui leur ont fait mordre la poussière.

C'est quelque chose que Dean aime bien faire, le changement de _kapos_. Après en avoir congédié quelques uns et désigné d'autres, il observe les prisonniers emmener discrètement l'ancien _kapo_ derrière les baraquements pour bien se venger de tous les coups de pieds, regards de haut et crachats qu'ils se sont pris.

Souvent, Dean envoie un garde une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il est sûr que le gars est mort ou mourant, et il envoie le cadavre à Alastair pour qu'il étudie les blessures qui ont été mortelles et tout le tralala de la médecine sur comment il est mort, en combien de temps, la résistance aux blessures etc.

Notre commandant a toujours cette curiosité maladive sur les réactions humaines. Quelqu'un de haut placé t'en as fait baver, il est envoyé au même niveau que toi, et bien quoi de mieux que de se venger en se salissant les mains. Par exemple, plutôt que de faire croire qu'il a fait une erreur à l'usine, le pousser pour qu'il tombe pendant l'appel ou l'enfermer pour qu'il n'y soit pas. Les humains sont vraiment d'étranges choses. Dix prisonniers s'avancent d'un pas pour se découper de la ligne. C'est les _kapos_ de départ.

\- Meg, Uriel, Aaron, Nicolaï, Ava et Hester, vous gardez votre poste…Neel… Dean claque de la langue, agacé. J'ai dis Nicolaï et Ava, pas Pierce et Sarah ! J'en reviens pas que vous n'ayez pas mémorisé les prénoms que je vous ai donné ? Que des bons à rien dans ce camp, merde ! Si c'est ça, je vous enlève tous les quatre, vous apprendrez à mémoriser vos prénoms la prochaine fois. Quoique je doute qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Donc je reprends. Je garde Meg, C'est bon tu t'es reconnue ? Uriel, Aaron, Hester. En nouveau je prends donc toi, toi, toi, toi, toi et toi . Dans l'ordre vous vous appellerai …Mhh… Naomi, Lize, Cayden, Byron, Adam et Paul on va dire. Vous avez intérêt à avoir mémorisé, je ne répèterai pas.

Dean tape dans ses mains et sourit en fixant chaque personne à tour de rôle. Un frisson traverse l'assistance au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de son regard.

Le vert s'ancre au bleu, quelques secondes de trop, un regard trop insistant de la part des deux. L'un, amusé, l'autre, effronté. Sam fixe son frère, surpris du temps qu'il reste à fixer notre caporal yankee. Clignement des yeux, on passe aux autres prisonniers.

-Maintenant vous pouvez regagner l'espace de vos blocks, ça va être l'heure du repas. Rompez !

Tout le monde se détend et s'éloigne lentement de _l'appelplatz_ en continuant de jeter quelques coups d'œil à l'escouade de SS située dans leur dos. Difficile de ne pas être inquiet face à eux quand on sait qu'ils tiennent des fusils mitrailleurs.

Dean enfonce sa casquette sur sa tête, les fines gouttes de pluie transperçant ses vêtements alors qu'il reste planté au milieu de la place. Tout le monde est parti, il a congédié les prisonniers et les SS en même temps, les gardes emmenant les _kapos_ avec eux pour faire un topo aux petits nouveaux qui de toutes manières, ne resteront sûrement pas longtemps.

Un léger sourire amusé s'esquisse sur son visage en se remémorant la course de Castiel et le type aux sculptures là, Balthazar ? Oui ça doit être ça. Ancien soldat français qui avait préféré se retirer de la guerre que faisait ses frères de cœur, ayant préféré ouvrir un bar de contrebande dans la zone occupée par les Nazis. A été dénoncé par des voisins. Un drôle de numéro celui-là.

Donc comme Dean disait, à chaque fois, il voit ces deux-là courir vers _l'appelplatz_ , arriver pile à la fin de la deuxième sonnerie. Une sorte de jeu entre eux. Et Dean s'amuse à parier avec lui-même, ou quelques fois avec Sam, sur qui va arriver en premier.

C'est toujours Castiel bien sûr, donc Sam a arrêté de parier, il perdait tout le temps. Mais il avait tenté aujourd'hui, pensant que Novak aurait du mal à courir avec toutes ses blessures. Seulement il avait encore perdu.

Au tout début, quelques gardes avaient vu le manège du français et de son compère est s'étaient dirigés vers eux pour les réprimander et en même temps, sûrement se défouler un peu. Mais leur commandant leur avaient depuis ce jour ordonné d'ignorer cette incartade faite par les deux prisonniers. Autant qu'ils s'amusent un peu, ça permet qu'ils ne cherchent pas vraiment à s'évader. Je n'aimerais pas trop devoir leur tirer dans le dos. Ça amuse le commandant de voir à quel point les deux n'ont pas remarqués que Dean les observe toujours à ce moment là, même s'il leur tourne le dos.

Une sonnerie traverse l'air, c'est le bruit pour les repas. Le _kommandant_ frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers les blocks pour surveiller avec ses hommes l'heure du repas et jeter un coup d'œil à l'état des enfants, histoire de voir s'ils ne sont pas trop fatigués par tout ce temps passé au garde à vous. Pour certains, il y a peut-être même un membre de leur famille dans les nouveaux _kapos_.

 _Ja : oui_

 _Blockfürher : l'assistant du schutzhaftlagerfürher, s'occupe de la supervision du maintien de l'ordre dans les baraquements._

 **J** **'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à dimanche prochain ! :)**


	7. chapitre 7

**Bonjour bonjour de l'autre bout du monde, de jakarta ! Et oui, c'est de là-bas que j'envoie mes chapitres maintenant puisque je me suis installé dans cette ville pour deux ans ! C'est à cause de ça que j'ai quelques problèmes avec le site fanficition justement, mais passons ! Voici la suite de ma fic Etoile Trouvée ! Dans ce chapitre, nous allons faire la connaissance de Meg.**

[léger retour en arrière avec Castiel]

Apres le signal du chef Winchester, tous s'éloignent vers les baraquements pour le repas. Les femmes à droite, les hommes à gauche et les enfants encore plus à droite. Tout le monde est séparé pour ce qui est des repas et des dortoirs, sinon les femmes travaillent avec les hommes dans l'usine et s'occupent aussi des crosses. Mais elles s'occupent de la finition.

Les enfants par contre sont toujours à l'écart même s'ils travaillent dans l'usine. Ils sont placés sur une table dans l'ombre et n'ont que de petits travaux à faire comme poncer les grandes plaques de bois avant de les donner aux adultes. Dean leur donne aussi le cirage des chaussures de tous les SS du camp et les fait ramasser les déchets de bois sur les tables des adultes.

De longues journées en perceptive pour tout le monde qui attend donc le repas avec impatience en se demandant qu'elle sera la dose de la journée. Parce que bien sûr elle varie selon l'humeur du maitre du camp.

Une fois arrivés à l'espace devant leur block, Castiel et Balthazar s'installent dans la queue avec leur écuelle en étain et leur tasse de la même matière pour récupérer la sorte de purée-porridge-soupe de la journée.

Castiel récupère sa mixture et sa tasse remplie d'eau assez claire avant de se diriger vers un endroit de la cour un peu couvert. Tout le monde doit manger dehors, personne dans les baraquements à ce moment de la journée.

Balthazar s'affale dans la boue à côté de lui et commence à manger avec enthousiasme, vantant les talents culinaires du commis pour réussir à leur faire croire qu'il y a vraiment des trucs comestibles dans les gamelles.

Tout en mangeant et en écoutant Balthazar faire la conversation tout seul, Castiel fronçant des sourcils et penchant imperceptiblement la tête lorsque Balthazar lui parle de quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas, il surveille les nouveaux _kapos_. Ceux-ci portent de nouveaux vêtements d'un état supérieur au leur, un brassard stipulant qu'ils sont un grade au dessus des prisonniers.

Ils déambulent dans les différentes cours, fiers de leur nouvelle affectation et jetant des regards acérés à certains de leurs anciens camarades. Chose que Naomi fait en passant devant le caporal.

Oui, les kapos peuvent aller dans n'importe quel block pour la surveillance, même des femmes pour les blocks des hommes. Après, gare à elles si elles ne font pas attention.

\- Wow le regard qu'elle t'a lancé celle là ! C'est Naomi je crois c'est ça ? Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais on dirait qu'elle t'observait comme une machine qui est déréglée et qu'il faut remettre en route ! Vaut mieux pas que tu t'approches trop d'elle parce que je pense pas que je te retrouverai très vivant !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne m'approcherai d'aucun _kapo_.

\- Euh aucun rapport là mais, tu vas finir ton assiette ?

\- Je croyais que c'était dégueulasse ?

\- Oui ça l'est mais… Rho m'embrouille pas ! File moi juste ta gamelle !

Balthazar attrape rapidement l'assiette de Castiel encore à moitié pleine et lui jette un regard interrogatif.

\- Vas-y mange, j'ai pas faim.

Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres du Français qui mange goulûment la ration de l'américain, tandis que celui-ci continue de regarder les alentours. Son regard s'accroche sur Dean qui fixe les enfants.

Eux aussi sont assis par terre, mais sur un tapis de paille et non sur la boue. Ils sont tous assis en cercle, surveillés par seulement un garde qui les regarde à peine. Ils mangent avec appétit, les plus jeunes babillant quelques phrases, le visage souriant pour une raison inconnue, la figure pleine de leur repas.

Un enfant d'environ cinq ans se trouve à coté d'un plus âgé qui semble être son frère, ou tout du moins un protecteur. Le petit a fini son assiette qu'il regarde tristement, il doit encore avoir faim vu comment il jette des coup d'œil à la gamelle de son ainé à moitié vide. Le plus âgé semblant avoir compris le manège du petit, jette un regard triste à son plat et le donne au petit qui pousse un cri de joie et le remercie gaiement, ce qui semble suffire à redonner le sourire au plus âgé.

Dean fixe cette scène, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, le regard mélancolique. Il claque des doigts pour attirer l'attention du cuisinier qui se dirige vers lui en courant et le commandant lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Par pur reflexe, Castiel se penche en avant pour tenter de lire sur les lèvres du Winchester, mais il est trop loin et doit parler en Allemand.

Le cuisinier hoche de la tête et repart à sa marmite qu'il emmène près des enfants. Il leur ressert une nouvelle ration, tous les petits bols se tendant vers lui.

Un sourire plus franc grandit sur les lèvres de Dean à la stupéfaction de Castiel, étonné qu'il ait demandé à son cuisinier de redonner une ration aux enfants. Le grand qui avait donné sa ration au plus petit jette un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçoit Dean à qui il offre un grand sourire. Ce dernier répond en baissant sa casquette sur son visage pour le plonger dans l'ombre, dissimuler son sourire.

 _Cet homme ne cesse de m'étonner_. Castiel pose son menton sur sa main, observant Dean, le regard légèrement dans le vague. _Qui es-tu pour être aussi changeant Dean Winchester, aussi lunatique ? Tu passes du digne chef d'un camp de concentration à un homme qui offre plus de nourriture à des enfants. Ce n'est pas logique. Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi cruel que ce que tu essayes de faire croire ? Pourtant le regard de plaisir que tu jettes quand tu vois quelqu'un se faire frapper, quand tu envoies quelqu'un à la mort…_ Un choc le fait sortir de ses pensées, il se tourne vers Balthazar qui est le propriétaire du poing qui vient de s'assener sur son épaule. Il lève les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

-Pourquoi vous vous fixez depuis au moins cinq minutes le _Kommandant_ et toi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose l'autre jour que tu m'as pas dit ?

Castiel, surpris par la remarque de son ami et n'ayant pas écouté la dernière question, regarde Dean. Effectivement, il le fixe. Et depuis un bon moment on dirait ouais. Il l'avait pas vu. _Crétin ! Il devait se demander pourquoi tu le fixais comme ça depuis le début Novak !_

Un nouveau sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Dean, légèrement amusé et sombre. Il sort sa main de sa poche et pose lentement son index sur ses lèvres, mimant le silence à Castiel. _Se taire ? Pour quoi ? Pour le fait que Dean ait donné une plus grande ration aux enfants ? Pourquoi le dirait-il ? Et à qui de toute façon ? Dean est le chef ici, tous ses ordres sont suivis à la lettre._

 _Peut-être se méfie-t-il des bureaucrates qui pourraient avertir la WHVA_ (l'office central SS de gestion économique. C'est eux qui gèrent les camps) _de son laxisme_. Involontairement, Novak hoche la tête à l'attention de Dean, Balthazar à coté continuant de déblatérer sur ses hypothèses entre Castiel et Dean.

Ce dernier regarde une dernière fois les alentours avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger rapidement vers son bureau. Les kapos vont pouvoir tester leur nouveau rang.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Castiel se lève pour faire un petit tour, ils ont encore un peu de temps avant de devoir reprendre le travail et il vaut mieux ne pas être dans les parages quand il y a de nouveaux _kapos_. Ils profitent de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs pour voir tout ce qu'ils sont capable de faire faire aux prisonniers sans que les gardes ne les reprennent. Et ça va souvent très loin avant qu'il y en ait un qui fasse quelque chose.

Castiel met dans ses poches quelques statuettes faites par Balthazar et se dirige avec ce dernier jusqu'au block des enfants, plus petit que le leur.

Un block, c'est une sorte de long dortoir composé de plusieurs quartiers, 8 par dortoir dans ce camp. Dans chaque quartier, il y a quatre chambres pour quatre lits, chacune avec en plus une petite salle au milieu qu'ils appellent salle de séjour. Superbe nom pour cette pièce de même pas 8 mètres carré. Il faut dire qu'à 16, c'est un peu serré. Il y a 17 dortoirs comme ça au camp et ils sont presque tous remplis, ce qui fait environ 2176 détenus pour… Une vingtaine de gardes. Mais bon, ça c'est un détail.

Dean fait souvent le ménage donc le nombre de prisonniers chute au fur et à mesure. Niveau dortoirs, c'est assez bien entretenu, tout le monde a de la place. C'est les prisonniers qui s'en occupent. Personne n'est trop les uns sur les autres, même si chaque chambre fait la taille d'un placard et qu'il y a donc deux lits à étage. Mais personne n'est trop à plaindre par rapport à ceux du camp de Dachau, Natzeweiler-Struthof ou Bergen-Belsen.

Il y a aussi les logements des SS, ceux des _kapos_ , le block pour les cuisines partagé avec le block de quarantaine quand il y a de nouveaux venus , le _waschraum_ , le block des douches avec aussi des toilettes et il y a le block du revier près des bureaux. Le block du revier c'est le labo d'expérimentation d'Alastair. Il est aussi médecin soi-disant. Mais vaut mieux éviter de lui confier un patient ou alors il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller qu'il ne l'éviscère pas volontairement.

Tout en marchant vers les enfants, Balthazar sur les talons, Castiel aperçoit un bâtiment dans le fond du camps, légèrement dissimulé à la vue.

–C'est le _Straflager_. C'est là que sont envoyés les SS non obéissants.

Castiel jette un regard surpris à Balthazar.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

J'ai des relations avec certains des gardes, un d'eux y avait été envoyé par Dean une fois. C'est lui-même qui s'est occupé de le « remettre sur le droit chemin ». Quand il est revenu, plus du tout pareil le gars. Une vraie tombe, fait son boulot comme un robot, je peux plus rien obtenir de sa part.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ?

–Je sais pas. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Mais une fois, j'ai entendu que notre cher commandant y était lui-même passé dans ce camp. En tant que celui qui subit je veux dire. Il était déjà chef de ce camp, c'était vers le début je crois. C'est un certain Franz Strauss, le père des deux Winchester, qui l'y a envoyé.

Castiel reste interdit. Pourquoi est-ce que le père de Dean l'aurait envoyé dans la partie disciplinaire ? Ici en plus, alors qu'il était le chef de ce camp ! Peut-être voulait-il l'humilier ?

\- Pourquoi avait-il été envoyé là ?

\- De nouveau, je ne sais pas. Il ne devait pas encore totalement être un bon nazi qui écoute ses supérieurs donc son père à décidé de le dresser. C'est même lui et Alastair qui se sont occupé de son cas. À ce que j'ai entendu, ils en ont profité pour le torturer un peu, histoire qu'il ait une meilleure résistance à la douleur. Ils l'ont ouvert tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, il a toujours la cicatrice qui avait commencé à s'infecter. C'est son frère qui l'a soigné. Si tu observes de temps en temps le _kommandant_ , tu verras qu'il se gratte le bas de la nuque lorsqu'il est anxieux et énervé.

oooOoooo

Subitement, un frisson traverse Dean qui pose rapidement sa main sur sa nuque. Quelqu'un parle de lui, il en est sûr. Et de sa cicatrice. Depuis qu'il l'a, quiconque en parle le fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Peut-être juste une impression mais ça s'est toujours avéré vrai.

Il passe délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts le long du haut de la cicatrice, grimaçant au souvenir de cette journée au _straflager_. Aller ! De la paperasse et un futur mort t'attendent Dean ! Au travail !

ooooOoooo

Arrivés près des enfants, Castiel s'arrête et se tourne vers Balthazar.

\- Alors lesquels tu leur donnes et lesquels tu gardes ?

–Je leur offre l'ours, la licorne, le lutin et le petit cheval. Ceux-là, ils sont pour toi.

Balthazar pose au creux de sa main la petite statuette représentant Castiel avec des ailes et une autre statuette représentant un homme avec des cornes et les yeux noirs.

\- L'américain nazi ? Pourquoi tu me passes une statuette de lui ? En démon en plus ? Tu devrais la brûler plutôt !

–Non mon ami, garde là. S'il y a un ange, il lui faut bien son démon à sauver. Les contraires s'attirent, la lumière est composée de noirceur, la noirceur est composée de lumière. Garde les précieusement Castiel, tu verras, tu repenseras à tout ça quand on sera sortis d'ici ; ces deux petites statuettes posées au dessus de ta cheminée.

Castiel hausse des épaules et coince les deux petites statuettes dans l'élastique de son pantalon. Il les planquera ce soir.

-Merci. Et dis moi, tu vas garder ce bateau avec les deux personnages ? Tu n'as fait que m'en conter des misères en me disant qu'un jour, ça en deviendra une scène d'un film culte qui permettra de lancer la carrière d'une chanteuse que tu détestes sans l'avoir jamais entendu.

Un sourire moqueur apparait sur les lèvres de Castiel.

-Oh non je vais le brûler fissa ! Manquerait plus que quelqu'un récupère ce bateau un jour et que ce film ait vraiment lieu !

Les deux éclatent de rire, Castiel se tenant les côtes contre ses bandages pour ne pas se refaire saigner par un simple rire qui aurait arraché les sutures. Des larmes brillent au coin de leurs yeux.

-Allons mon frère ! Donnons vite ces jouets aux enfants avant qu'on ne doivent reprendre le travail ! J'aimerai bien prendre vite fait une douche avant d'y aller !

-Mais tu es déjà en train d'en prendre une le français, il pleut je te rappelle !

-Et bien je vais en prendre une autre si c'est ça le problème.

Après une bourrade, les deux donnent les jouets aux enfants qui les remercient vivement. Certains vont même jusqu'à faire des commandes à Balthazar pour la prochaine fois.

Un peu de douceur dans un monde de ténèbres. Lumière et ténèbres vont ensemble, l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

Après la rapide douche de Balthazar qui bien sûr ne lui a servi à rien, une silhouette se découpe derrière Castiel.

-Alors Clarence, on est pas venu dire bonjour à la nouvelle primée ? Enfin, c'est pas nouveau parce que je suis toujours reprise mais bon.

-Et pourquoi serais-je venu te voir Meg ? On n'est pas ami je te rappelle. Et arrête de m'appeler Clarence, c'est Castiel.

-Oh tu ne me considères pas comme ton amie Clarence ? C'est bien bête ça, je pensais qu'on était comme les cinq doigts de la main tous les deux.

-Comment pourrions nous être comme les cinq doigts de la main si on est que deux ? Passons ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la mise une fois que ça veut dire que je suis à tes ordres et qu'on est amis. Je t'en dois une, c'est vrai. Mais être ton ami n'est pas une chose que j'accepterai.

Meg fait une légère moue, ses cheveux foncés frisés plaqués le long de son visage à cause de la pluie.

-C'est sûr que je t'ai bien aidé ce jour-là. Aussi, quelle idée d'aller voir du coté des bureaux pour chercher des renseignements sur ce camp. Trainer autour du bâtiment, encore, mais carrément y rentrer… C'était une chose très intelligente à faire Clarence.

La dernière réplique cinglante frappe Castiel en pleine face qui serre les mâchoires, essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre son énervement. C'est ce qu'elle veut.

-J'avoue que ça n'a pas été la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis mon arrivée, mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper tout seul. J'aurais vu ce garde arriver et j'aurais pu le neutraliser ni vu ni connu. Je lui aurais cassé le cou et jeté dans la fosse, personne n'aurait remarqué sa disparition ou alors l'aurait placé sur une expérience d'Alastair ou la mauvaise humeur de Dean. En tout cas tout aurait été mieux plutôt que de te devoir une faveur.

-Que j'attends toujours.

-Que tu attends toujours. Dis moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais. Après, tu me foutras la paix Meg. Sinon, si tu ne t'es pas décidée à me demander ce service aujourd'hui, passe ton chemin et laisse moi tranquille.

Regard froid de Castiel qui se tient raide, bien calé sur ses pieds et les jambes légèrement fléchies. Une positon de combat. Les deux s'affrontent du regard, Meg abandonne, détourne le regard sous l'intensité de celui de Castiel.

-À la prochaine fois alors. Clarence.

Castiel ne répond pas, il l'observe s'éloigner et relâche lentement ses muscles en grimaçant. Toujours mal partout.

-Hey elle faisait quoi là l'autre tarée ? Encore venue nous emmerder ? Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle te colle comme ça après tous les râteaux que tu lui envoies quand même. Elle doit être un peu maso.

-Balthazar…

-Bah quoi j'ai plus le droit de faire des remarques et des déductions à la Sherlock Holmes ? Sinon si tu veux ça peut virer à l'Agatha Christie hein ! Un meurtre non résolu au camp ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Balthazar Poirot est là pour résoudre l'enquête et enfermer le méchant, avec l'aide d'une nouvelle assistante que nous nommerons Cassie !

-Hahahahaha ! Un rire fuse, Castiel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu es incorrigible Balthazar !

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

Une tape sur l'épaule et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la cour de leur block, toujours en train de rire.

-Et dis moi, pourquoi serait-ce moi la fille d'abord ?

-Tu as raison, je serais beaucoup plus sexy que toi en jupe !

La conversation s'arrête là, les deux acolytes étant interrompus par des cris dans la cour. Un des nouveaux kapos en train de frapper un prisonnier. Pour quelle raison ? Aucune sûrement, ou rien de bien intéressant.

Le Français et l'Américain se jettent un regard entendu et se dirigent vers le lieu de la bagarre ou plutôt du lynchage, ledit prisonnier se protégeant seulement avec ses avant-bras.

-Crève vermine !

Un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre, du sang jaillit de la bouche de la victime qui arrive à se relever, son uniforme plein de boue maculant celui impeccable de la _kapo_ qui se prend un poing dans la figure à son tour.

Balthazar s'arrête et attrape Castiel pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne plus avancer, il vaut mieux rester à distance raisonnable pour la suite. Soudain, le prisonnier finit tête la première dans la boue, son nez craquant dans un bruit horrible suivi d'un cri de douleur, une botte bien cirée appuyant fortement entre les omoplates du prisonnier. La _kapo_ s'éloigne du nouvel arrivant dans un sursaut.

 ** _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Pressez d'avoir la suite après ce petit suspense ? :)_** ** _A dimanche prochain !_** ** _PS : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondus à vos reviews pour l'instant, c'est un peu la course ces temps-ci et via l'application fanfiction, c'est vraiment different. Je tiens quand même à vous dire que j'ai vus vos reviews, et je vous remercie de continuer à en poster !! :)_**


	8. chapitre 8

**Hello tous le monde ! Me voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! :)** **Bon je sais, pas encore de grande avancée au niveau du pairing de l'histoire, Dean et Castiel se font un peu désirer. A chaque fois je le dis parce que cette fois, ça va enfin avancer ! ...Mais dans le chapitre 9, pas le 8 désolé ! ( Je suis méchante hein ? ;) ) En attendant, bonne lecture !**

-C'est quoi ce bazar ?! Où sont mes gars ?

Dean appuie plus fortement sur le dos du prisonnier qui geint.

-Toi, la ferme je t'ai pas sonné. _Kapo_ Hester, au rapport !

Ladite _Kapo_ donne un coup de pied dans la tête de sa victime et se retourne vers Dean, l'air sûre d'elle. Trop sûre d'elle. Elle ne connait pas Dean. Le commandant jette un regard aux alentours et s'arrête sur Castiel et Balthazar qui fixent la scène, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. _À la première place pour le spectacle._

Dean retourne à la _kapo_ qui attend sagement de faire son rapport sur la situation. Il lui fait un signe de la main.

-Je faisais le tour des baraquements lorsque j'ai croisé ce…Ce rat qui restait assis par terre sans bouger, au lieu de s'activer pour retourner travailler. Je lui ai ordonné de se lever et il n'a pas voulu obtempérer j'ai donc usé de la force pour le faire réagir lorsqu'il s'est mis à me frapper.

Dean la fixe, semblant fouiller son âme pour savoir si elle dit la vérité ou non.

-Ok ça c'est ta version. Le cloporte il en pense quoi là ?

Dean bouge sa botte contre le dos du prisonnier qui redresse la tête pour fixer le _kommandant_. C'est à lui que l'on parle ? On dirait.

-Et bien, j'avoue que je n'étais pas en train de travailler… Mais j'allais le faire ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me lever qu'elle s'est mise à me frapper en me hurlant dessus comme une hystérique…

Dean lève brusquement la main en direction de la _kapo_ pour lui ordonner de se taire avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il ne veut pas l'entendre.

Il laisse échapper un soupir d'énervement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il décolle son pied du dos du prisonnier qui se relève lentement mais ne finit pas son geste, Dean lui ayant donné un ultime coup de pied pour le renfoncer dans la boue, un sourire d'amusement sur le visage.

Il se baisse et attrape le prisonnier par le bras en le redressant rapidement, tapant sur sa chemise rayée pour la défroisser un minimum.

-Pour ne pas avoir obéi directement, tu écoperas d'un petit tour chez Alastair, il voulait étudier les os du bras et ses ligaments, il lui fallait un cobaye vivant. Un garde restera avec toi pour le surveiller. Je lui laisserai… Disons vingt minutes. Maintenant, vas-y, il doit déjà t'attendre !

Dean le pousse vers le bâtiment du revier et observe le prisonnier marcher lentement vers celui-ci, tremblant de tout son corps à l'idée d'en sortir dans un sac ou avec les bras en moins.

Pendant ce petit spectacle, quelques prisonniers, _kapos_ et SS s'étaient regroupés pour observer la scène.

-Maintenant, occupons nous de toi, petite _kapo_ de mes deux.

Sa phrase dite, Dean s'approche d'un air menaçant vers la _kapo_ qui s'empêche de reculer, gardant un air froid, ses vêtements toujours impeccable quoique éclaboussés de sang et de boue et son chignon légèrement de travers à cause de la bagarre.

Dean la rejoint en quelques enjambées et l'attrape par le cou, la soulevant du sol tandis qu'elle attrape les bras de son tortionnaire pour le faire lâcher prise, la peur naissant dans ses yeux.

-Donc je viens à peine de te donner ton nouveau grade, et tu en profites déjà pour faire du zèle ? Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ? As-tu oublié où nous sommes et qui tu es ? Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire.

Rapidement et dans un mouvement souple, Dean jette Hester contre le sol, la boue giclant sur son uniforme et la _kapo_ passant ses mains sur son cou devenu violacé. Le commandant surplombe sa proie, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa casquette et sa veste sans lui enlever son air menaçant.

- _Du bist nichts_ , seulement une vermine qui a été emmenée dans mon camp. Tu es comme les autres, tu as juste un uniforme neuf pour te faire croire que tu es importante et parce qu'il me fallait plus de gardes. Tu n'as pas à donner d'ordres, c'est moi l'autorité ici et non pas une putain de déportée. Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Dean, son regard dissimulé par sa casquette, fixant toujours la femme assise par terre. Ta punition sera donc plus importante que celle de l'autre rat, puisque lui il connait sa situation et il l'accepte. Tu nais vermine, tu restes vermine et. Tu. Meurs. Vermine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Dean croise ses mains dans le dos. Tu iras donc rendre une petite visite à Lucifer dans sa cage. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de visite, il t'accueillera bien.

Des murmures traversent la foule. « Chez Lucifer ? Jamais elle n'en ressortira vivante ! », « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à la dernière personne qui est allée lui « rendre visite » ? On a retrouvé le cadavre écartelé d'un bout à l'autre de la cage. Et le gars respirait encore. C'est un vrai cinglé ce Lucifer ! », « Comment il est devenu comme ça au fait, pourquoi il a été enfermé ? », « Il est arrivé fou ici, le _kommandant_ avait décidé de le laisser quand même avec les autres, jusqu'à que le responsable des détenus, le frère du chef, soit attaqué par le taré. Depuis ce jour, il est enfermé dans une cage qui se trouve dans le bâtiment le plus éloigné du camp. Histoire que les Winchester ne l'entendent pas. »

Dean sourit toujours, il est fier de son petit effet. Tout le monde est marqué par ce qu'il vient d'annoncer, son autorité est de nouveau montrée. Hester est prise de terreur, elle recule, toujours assise par terre, murmurant des « non » appeurés.

-Steiner et Franz, vous vous en occupez ! Oubliez pas de bien fermer la porte derrière vous, il manquerait plus de ce psychopathe sorte. Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, tout le monde retourne à son poste. _Jetzt_ !

Les deux SS appelés se détachent de la foule et accourent relever Hester pour l'emmener avec eux, la foule se disloquant pour retourner travailler.

Dean se redresse, fier de lui, et jette un dernier regard à Castiel qui n'a toujours pas bougé et le fixe de longues secondes, yeux dans les yeux.

Haussement d'épaules. Il tourne des talons et part en direction de son bureau, laissant Sam, qui était venu voir quel était ce regroupement, s'occuper de la suite. En passant il faudra qu'il aille voir Alastair pour lui préciser que son nouveau petit cobaye doit sortir vivant de son laboratoire. Il s'est juste défendu, ce n'est pas comme s'il méritait de mourir.

Castiel reste figé face à ce qui s'est passé, face à l'intervention de Dean et aux punitions qu'il a infligé.

En 5 minutes, tout était réglé. Mais pourquoi punir la _kapo_ ? Pourquoi punir les deux aussi durement ? Pour s'amuser ? Parce qu'il aime voir la peur dans les yeux des gens ? Parce qu'il voulait montrer à tout le monde de quoi il était capable ? Non. Pourquoi aurait-il regardé Castiel à la fin sinon ? Une main surgit et s'abat sur l'arrière du crâne du caporal, le faisant sursauter.

-C'est pas l'heure de rêvasser ! Y a encore du boulot !

Sam s'était glissé derrière eux et ils n'avaient rien vu. Il se charge de renvoyer tout le monde au travail lorsqu'il aperçoit ces deux idiots (son frère et l'Américain) qui se fixent un peu trop longtemps et un détenu s'appuyant sur Novak.

-On y allait, on y allait ! J'attendais juste que mon pote ait fini de trop réfléchir avant de lui dire de bouger. Balthazar se tourne vers Sam lors de ses explications. Nous y allons. Allez l'Américain, bouge toi on y va !

Castiel réagit au quart de tour et se tourne vers le cadet des Winchester.

-Votre frère est un monstre.

-Je ne te permet pas de dire ça prisonnier. Sam attrape violement le bras de Castiel et le tire vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Non, Dean n'est pas un monstre. Les gens qui l'ont éduqué, l'ont plongé dans ce simulacre de vie, sont des monstres. Pas lui. Lui, il en est seulement la victime, même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Sam le lache et s'éloigne, rajoutant rapidement : Maintenant, allez travailler. Ce serait mieux pour vous.

Après la petite incartade de la _kapo_ , tout le monde retourna à son travail et Castiel et Balthazar en firent de même.

La fin de la journée se passa donc assez calmement par rapport à d'habitude, à peine quelques bousculades et coups dans les côtes. Les surveillants étaient nerveux, qu'ils s'agissent des _kapos_ ou des SS, et jetaient souvent des regards aux alentours de peur de croiser le commandant et de finir à la cage aussi.

L'alarme marquant la fin de travail et le repas sonne bruyamment et les prisonniers sortent des baraquements pour rejoindre leur lieu de repas, les groupes se séparant comme une machine bien huilée, habitués à telles manières.

Castiel pose doucement ses doigts sur les fils qui ferment sa joue et grimace légèrement en rejoignant son emplacement, Balthazar l'ayant déjà dépassé. Toute la journée il s'était retenu tant bien que mal de trop montrer qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme et grâce au raccommodage du cadet Winchester d'il y a de nombreux jours, il était plus convaincant. Mais maintenant que la fin de la journée s'annonce, c'est comme si tout lui retombait sur les épaules de la même manière qu'une chape de plomb. Trop de choses en si peu de temps.

Son pas se fait plus lourd, moins assuré, ses rangers trainant légèrement sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Ses épaules s'abaissent, son regard perd un peu de cet éclat qui intéressait tant Dean vu la façon qu'il avait de le regarder avec curiosité.

Dean. Un étrange personnage. Mauvais en apparence, tenant son rôle de chef à la perfection et semblant l'apprécier, qui s'en va avoir une once de gentillesse pour les enfants. Et qui semble ne pas trop aimer les inégalités. _En fait, je me suis plus concentré sur le commandant que sur son frère à l'inverse de ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Sam est aussi plus discret que son frère, il apparait moins souvent ou alors reste dans l'ombre à observer. Aussi ça ne fait même pas quelques jours que j'ai réellement commencé à m'occuper de son cas. J'ai encore le temps avant que Gabriel ne vienne, et il faudrait que j'en profite pour observer ce camp plus précisément. Allez soldat, maintenant on se redresse et on marche, avec cette petite lumière de défi dans le regard. Le moment de fatigue aux oubliettes, pense à la communauté, il y en a qui souffre beaucoup plus que toi._

Castiel rejoint Balthazar en pleine conversation avec quelques prisonniers émaciés, son assiette qu'il était allé prendre au passage entre les mains. Soupe claire avec quelques légumes flottant à la surface ainsi qu'un morceau de pain noir. À la diète ce soir on dirait.

Le boss doit être d'humeur mauvaise.

Pendant le diner, Castiel n'écoute pas son ami qui, voyant que l'Américain fait semblant de répondre, le laisse seul et ne parle plus qu'avec ses nouvelles connaissances.

À une centaine de mètres, une forte lumière jaune traverse le début de la pénombre de la nuit. Un homme se trouve au centre de cette lumière, assis face à son bureau, à consulter quelques documents sûrement officiels. Le fauteuil tourne légèrement, le profil de l'homme se découpant dans la lumière comme un jeu d'ombre chinoise.

La silhouette semble éreintée, ses bras tombant de par et d'autre de l'imposant fauteuil, la tête levée, offrant son cou à la lumière. Une des mains remonte vers le visage et passe dans les cheveux courts que Castiel sait brun chocolat et reste accrochée à l'épaule. L'autre main vient masser le haut du nez, faisant fermer les yeux forêt de l'ombre vivante ne se sachant pas regardée, se laissant aller après une rude journée.

 _Tout comme moi_. Castiel ressent soudain une gêne d'avoir observé le commandant à son insu et se détourne vers les autres prisonniers lorsque alarme stridente de l'appel résonne.

Les gamelles sont vite rangées, le pain avalé et tout le monde part vers _l'appelplatz_ , comme tous les soirs. Dernier regard vers la lumière du bureau. Le fauteuil est de nouveau face au meuble. Serrement de cœur.

-14521 !

- _Ja_ !

-14333 !

- _Ja_ !

-15002 !

- _Ja_ !

Encore des absents, comme tous les jours et tous les appels. Trois ce soir. Un nombre largement raisonnable. Sous les cris des _kapos_ , les prisonniers en habits rayés retournent à leur baraquement pour la nuit.

Castiel ouvre bruyamment la porte de la « chambre » qu'il partage avec Balthazar et deux autre personnes avant de grimper rapidement sur le lit qu'il occupe, celui tout en haut. À peine assez d'espace pour rester en position assise.

En arrivant, Castiel l'a directement demandé et tout le monde le lui a laissé de bonne grâce. Le toit n'étant pas de première jeunesse, des trous de la taille de pièces de deux euros traversent la tôle et le vent s'y engouffre impitoyablement.

Mais ces trous dans le plafond, c'est tout à fait ce que notre caporal cherchait. Il s'allonge rapidement sur son lit et passe ses mains sous sa tête pour remplacer l'oreiller inexistant et croise les chevilles. Un « dormez bien les gars » jaillit du lit de dessous, quelques grognements répondant à Balthazar.

-Bonne nuit soldat, et pense au soleil, qu'il te voit à son réveil.

Phrase rituelle de Castiel à l'adresse de Balthazar. Un poing frappe le bas du dos de Castiel à travers les lattes en bois du sommier, remerciement du Français.

Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres, sincère cette fois. Autour, toutes les lumières s'éteignent à par celle de la tour de guet qui traverse la pénombre. Le silence apparait, coupé de temps en temps par des grognements, des geignements de douleurs, des sanglots étouffés.

Les étoiles apparaissent, trouant le ciel d'encre de leur lumière.

Voilà pourquoi Castiel a choisi cette place ; les étoiles. Symbole d'infini, de liberté. Sans limite. La constellation de la grande ours arrive. Tiens, voilà celle du Scorpion et un peu plus loin, le Sagittaire avec son arc et ses flèches.

Et l'Américain passe une partie de sa nuit comme ça, à frissonner pour observer les étoiles qui l'éloignent de ce lieu. Et à travers ces étoiles, il cherche son âme sœur. Elle est là quelque part, à regarder les étoiles avec lui.

Lorsque cette guerre sera finie et qu'il retournera au pays, peut-être qu'il le trouvera, celui qui fera battre son cœur, rester, l'empêcher de partir dans tous les coins du monde, dans toute les guerres du monde.

Cet homme qui acceptera d'être avec lui même si à leur époque, les homosexuels n'ont pas vraiment la côte auprès des gens ; même s'ils sont reniés par la plupart, battus voire tués. Les gens sont incorrigibles.

Castiel attend donc cette étoile, qui cette fois ne brillera pas pour le monde entier, mais seulement pour lui.

[ Leger retour en arrière ]

Dean se lève de son fauteuil et enlève sa veste ainsi que sa cravate qu'il jette à travers la porte ouverte, les vêtements tombant sur son lit. Il enlève ses bottes et ses chaussettes qu'il balance aussi, cette fois à travers la pièce, et se dirige pieds nus vers l'interrupteur de son bureau qu'il claque d'un coup.

Le bureau plonge dans la pénombre, la lumière de la tour de guet l'éclairant de temps en temps. Le brun se dirige vers son fauteuil après être passé prendre un verre d'un quelconque alcool fort.

Il s'assied et se tourne vers la baie vitrée, buvant une gorgée de l'alcool qui lui brûle la gorge, fixant les étoiles.

Aucun bruit n'arrive aux oreilles de Dean, le couvre feu mis en place depuis quelques minutes.

Les points lumineux se multiplient, la lune se trouvant au centre de la scène, les guidant dans leur voyage pour attraper les rêves des gens.

De là-haut, au niveau de ces étoiles, Ils observent les humains. Ils veillent sur eux, comme disait la mère de Dean : _Les anges nous protègent Dean, ils te protègent, ne l'oublie jamais_. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas protégé sa mère.

De toute façon, Dean n'avait jamais cru en ce genre de chose. Pourquoi le monde serait comme cela sinon ? À la place, il préfère regarder les étoiles et ne penser à rien d'autre, à part à toutes les personnes qui doivent faire comme lui, chercher un ami dans l'éclat de celles-ci, un signe d'espérance dans cette constellation là. Chercher leur âme sœur.

Dean boit une gorgée, observant toujours les étoiles qui se voilent pour devenir un regard bleu azur, plein de défi et de vie, captivant.

Deux âmes qui se cherchent d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus ou moins maladroitement, tombées sur la mauvaise époque, foutu karma. Mais qui sait ?

Observons nous aussi les étoiles, peut-être trouverons nous la vérité, un éclaircissement.

 _Jetzt : maintenant_

 _Du bist nichts : tu n'es rien_

 **Et voilà ! A dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit cher lecteurs !**


	9. chapitre 9

**Et le chapitre 9 ! Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour mon histoire, ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris et aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre ! :)**

Après cette harassante journée pour nos deux protagonistes qui s'était finie par l'observation du ciel, plusieurs jours se sont écoulés, 8 traits se sont rajoutés sur le calendrier du commandant qui lit une lettre dans son bureau avec attention.

De nouveaux prisonniers vont arriver du camp voisin qui a été ravagé par la typhoïde. Seulement 20 prisonniers ont survécu, sans compter les bureaucrates et les gardes. Bien maigre sur les 400 âmes qui y survivaient. À se demander si ce n'était pas volontaire.

Mais, dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas le problème de Dean. Il a reçu pour ordre de prendre ces prisonniers, il n'a rien à y redire. L'ordre émane du haut du WHVA, de Himmler lui-même, _reichfürher_ de la police des SS. C'est lui qui s'occupe de l'envoi des prisonniers dans les différents camps.

Dean replie rapidement la lettre et la pose sur son bureau avant de taper du poing sur un bouton argenté incrusté sur son bureau. Aucun son ne surgit, seul le silence lui répond. En attendant que la personne qu'il a appelé arrive pour lui faire un compte-rendu, Dean réfléchit à la situation de ces derniers jours qui sont passés sans trop de problèmes.

Hier, il est allé avec quelques gardes chercher la dépouille de la _kapo_ qu'il avait envoyé à Lucifer, se disant qu'il devait s'en débarrasser avant que l'odeur ne s'étale sur tout le camp, les prisonniers commençaient déjà à s'en plaindre et le brun avait reniflé quelques effluves malodorantes à l'entrée du quartier des gardes.

Une fois arrivés près de la « cage », les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient avait reculé d'un pas en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur terreur face au cadavre de la _kapo_. Mal dissimulée hélas pour eux, le _kommandant_ l'avait vu sur leur visage. De l'amusement macabre traversa le visage du chef ce jour-là, en fixant ses soldats et la cage toute ruisselante de sang et décorée par les entrailles de la _kapo_ comme des guirlandes de Noël.

Au centre de tout ça, Lucifer suçait une phalange désormais toute blanche. Il sourit et tenta de justifier l'état de sa « chambre » comme il l'appelait.

-Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec moi.

Cela semblait être une bonne excuse pour ce diable et Dean éclata de rire en fronçant le nez.

-Tu es incorrigible Lucifer. Je te ferais pendre pour ça au bunker la prochaine fois. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes et leur lança des sacs ainsi qu'une pelle et une sorte de camisole. Vous attachez ce cinglé puis vous nettoyez tout ce bordel. _Verstanden ?_

- _Ja_ Kommandantur Winchester !

L'ordre donné, Dean était reparti faire un tour du camp sans plus se préoccuper de ce désagrément qu'est Lucifer.

Un sourire amusé apparait sur les lèvres de Dean en repensant au visage des deux préposés au nettoyage. Hilarant.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge en s'impatientant du temps que la personne met pour venir. Cela fait moins de deux minutes que le bouton a été enfoncé mais le chef n'est pas connu pour sa patience. Un grognement de mécontentement fait vibrer la gorge du brun qui fait tourner son siège sur lui-même. Une ombre passe rapidement devant sa fenêtre sans être remarquée.

Il s'ennuit, il faudra qu'il trouve quelqu'un à embêter après son rendez-vous. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand et cause un courant d'air qui fait s'envoler la missive de Himmler. Le SS en retard l'attrape au vol et la coince rapidement sous un verre trainant sur le bureau.

Dean tourne toujours le dos à la personne et se retourne vivement face à cette intrusion dans son bureau. Il est le chef tout de même ! On lui doit le respect ! Si c'est cet idiot de Crowley, il l'enverra sur les roses. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas Crowley, mais Sam. Il lève un sourcil d'étonnement.

-Que fais tu là Sam ? J'attends la venue de quelqu'un par rapport aux nouveaux arrivants, pour savoir où nous allons bien pouvoir les caser et…

-C'est pour ça que je suis là Dean. Mes subalternes avaient du travail, c'était donc à moi de m'occuper de ce compte-rendu.

-Ok Sammy, j'attends ton rapport alors.

-Et bien il se trouve que nous n'avons plus assez de place dans les baraquements pour accueillir ne serait-ce que 20 prisonniers. Même avec le fait que nous perdons environ un à deux prisonniers par jour, les baraquements sont pour la plupart déjà bien remplis. Il faudrait qu'on récupère une aile du bâtiment d'Alastair pour installer les… Sam jette un rapide coup d'œil aux feuilles qu'il tient en main, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. 13 prisonniers restant.

-Ok. Vois ça avec lui. Je crois que l'aile nord est vide, elle doit être assez grande pour plus d'une dizaine de personnes. Lorsqu'ils seront arrivés, tu viendras me faire chercher pour que je puisse saluer ceux qui les accompagnent et qu'ils me donnent peut-être quelques renseignements sur ce qui s'est passé dans leur camp. La fièvre typhoïde peut être désastreuse, j'en conviens, mais pas si elle est attaquée dès le départ avec l'élimination des malades. On s'en est très bien sortis l'année dernière, et avec une perte minimale.

-Ils avaient peut-être pour ordre de vider le camp pour qu'il soit fermé. L'étau commence à se resserrer, les éliminations dû à des « maladies » s'accélèrent.

-Mmh. Je poserais quelques questions quand même, histoire de mettre un peu mon nez dans cette merde pour voir jusqu'où on est embourbés.

-Dean, tu sais que ça finit toujours mal quand tu te mêles de choses qui ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Que veux-tu, j'aime les ennuis et ces petits risques. Ça me change d'embêter les prisonniers. La plupart ne réagissent plus vraiment, il n'y a aucun intérêt.

-Pourtant le Yankee nous cause encore des ennuis. Avant-hier encore, il a tenté de piquer l'arme d'un des SS qui surveillaient l'usine. Résultat il s'est pris une crosse dans la mâchoire et a fini écrasé par terre, après avoir tout de même arraché l'arme des mains d'un garde et mis au tapis deux de ses collègues. Alors qu'il est encore blessé. Et il observe. Il observe les dimensions du camp, les ouvertures, les rainures d'enceinte, l'épaisseur du grillage, le passage des lumières des miradores le soir. Il faut faire attention avec lui, il nous cache des choses et peut bien réussir à se jouer un peu de nous.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Dean réfléchit, Sam toujours debout devant le bureau, dominant son ainé de toute sa hauteur. Novak risque de poser problème avec le temps, il faudrait qu'ils reçoivent assez vite des ordres pour son cas, sinon ils s'en occuperont eux-mêmes. Si Novak sait des choses, ce n'est rien de bien important, même s'il est caporal, il n'a pas été mis au courant des plans de ses supérieurs à part sa petite mission de vider ce camp.

-Envoie le dans mon bureau, je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Sam acquiesce et sort du bureau en fermant doucement la porte, la poignée semblant bouger toute seule. La journée ne sera pas si ennuyante que ça en fait !

Castiel traverse la cour au pas de course, faisant voler un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Il vient de récupérer un message de Gabriel et se dépêche de trouver un endroit sécurisé pour le lire, même si de toutes façons personne ne comprendrait ce qu'il y a de noté. Le message est codé en enochien, la langue des anges.

Castiel l'a apprise aux hommes sous ses ordres pour coder toutes leurs conversations. Une fois à l'ombre d'un baraquement, Novak déplie soigneusement la feuille couverte de symboles.

Hélas, à peine le temps d'entrevoir une phrase et son prénom que quelqu'un surgit derrière lui. Il peste et enfonce le message dans une des poches de son pantalon avant de se retourner.

-Balthazar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Y a le Winchester, celui qui s'occupe des baraquements et qui nous a engueulés la dernière fois, il te cherche. Et vu comment tu es parti à l'autre bout du camp, je me suis dit que tu faisais quelque chose qui risquerait de pas plaire au Winchester si tu te faisais prendre. Et suis donc venu te prévenir.

-Merci. Où est-il que j'y aille avant qu'il ne fouille tout le baraquement ?

-À _l'Appelplatz_.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Castiel se trouve à l'endroit indiqué. Sam attend au centre de la place, les bras croisés, tournant la tête en tout sens pour trouver Novak du regard.

D'ici, on voit tous les baraquements et les différents bâtiments, c'est donc le meilleur endroit pour chercher quelqu'un qui est censé rester dans son périmètre de travail. Ce que Castiel n'a bien évidement pas fait.

-Alors Sam, vous me cherchiez ?

-Effectivement. Le _kommandant_ vous attend dans son bureau pour une petite discussion. Sam se tourne vers les deux SS qui l'accompagnent. Ils vous accompagneront.

-Je connais le chemin maintenant. Même si je ne pourrais pas le faire les yeux fermés comme pour celui du revier ; mais ça n'empêche que je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous êtes prisonnier ici Novak, vous n'êtes rien ne l'oubliez pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a peu si je me souviens bien. Ils vous accompagneront puis retourneront à leur poste, pas de négociations.

D'un signe de tête de sa part, les deux soldats s'avancent vers Castiel et l'attrapent par les bras avant de se diriger rapidement vers le bureau de Dean, Castiel se retenant de lancer une belle insulte au Winchester, serrant la mâchoire.

Une fois devant le bureau, un des gardes frappe plusieurs fois contre la porte puis attend le signal du commandant pour pouvoir ouvrir celle-ci, ce qu'il fait dans la minute.

Castiel est poussé dans le bureau et la porte se referme lentement derrière lui sans lui laisser une chance d'échappatoire. Le voilà enfermé pour une petite discussion avec le commandant. Tout à fait plaisant.

-Te voilà enfin Novak. Mon frère semble avoir eu du mal à te trouver. Que manigançais-tu encore ?

Le silence lui répond. Dean soupire et croise ses mains avant de poser sa tête dessus. Toujours pas bavard celui-là.

Le commandant fixe intensément Castiel dans les yeux, ce dernier ne détournant pas son regard océan et restant droit comme un piquet, le torse se soulevant lentement, alerte à chaque geste de Dean.

Peur que ce soit ta dernière heure mon soldat ? Dean sourit, amusé de son comportement. Il adore jouer avec les gens de cette manière.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'aime pas, c'est ce regard hypnotisant qui ne le quitte pas. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose pour pouvoir arrêter de le fixer sans que cela semble volontaire.

Il hausse des épaules et pose ses pieds lourdement sur son bureau en croisant ses jambes au niveau des chevilles. Novak détourne le regard vers le mouvement que les jambes ont fait, mission réussie.

Maintenant, il faut reprendre là où la discussion s'est stoppée.

-Bon, il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas répondre à cette question, tant pis, passons. Ah, et je voulais te dire que de toute façon, je t'observe. Depuis le début. Jour après jour, heure après heure mon ange. Tu ne peux pas te cacher d'un démon.

-Je…

-Alors comment cela se passe-t-il au camp ? tu t'ais fait de nouveaux amis ?

Ton ironique. Nouveau silence. De un, Castiel ne veut pas répondre et de deux, il est légèrement paralysé à l'idée que Dean puisse savoir pour les lettres que lui fait passer Gabriel. La boule de papier couverte de symboles pèse dans sa poche.

-Tsss ! Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne forcement de faire la conversation tout seul… Enfin si ça me soule mais voilà. Il semblerait que la marionnette qui se tient un peu trop comme un poteau électrique devant moi ne veut pas ouvrir sa petite bouche en bois. Vous êtes vraiment tous pareil vous les Yankees. Bornés comme pas possible et fier de votre patrie comme si c'était votre femme ou votre enfant ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je prends tant de soin à m'occuper de ce camp… Un balayage serait tellement plus facile, et je n'aurais plus besoin de voir vos putain de têtes de squelette. Plus besoin de m'épuiser à garder mon autorité, à empêcher ce camp de couler, plus besoin d'essayer de rendre un père fier de son fils puisque de toutes façons, il s'en fout pas mal de moi !

Un verre tombe contre le sol dans un fracas en explosant, Dean frappe violement du poing contre son bureau, tentant d'étouffer sa soudaine colère, la présence de Castiel oubliée.

-Tu voudrais nous voir tous mort ? Nos corps se convulsant sous les balles tirées par tes soldats ou sous le ziglon B, c'est ça ? Nos yeux déjà vides, noirs comme la nuit, remplie des monstres qui te poursuivent ? Arriverais-tu à nous regarder dans les yeux en nous envoyant à la mort ? Arriverais-tu à voir partir les enfants sans ciller ?!

Dean relève la tête, surpris par la présence de Castiel, du fait qu'il se soit décidé à parler et du ton si grave, rauque de sa voix.

Le soldat a les poings serrés, ses bras tremblant sous la force qu'il met à se contrôler. Il a la mâchoire close et ses yeux ont pris une teinte de mer déchainée. Son aura respire la rage bien plus puissamment que celle de Dean, faisant des éclats bleus iceberg autour de lui alors que celle de Dean ressemble à un nuage de suie, son centre rougeoyant coupé par quelques éclats verts.

Suite aux paroles de Castiel, Dean s'affaisse sur lui-même, ses épaules retombant comme supportant une réalité trop lourde pour lui.

-Les enfants… Je…Je m'excuse… Il se passe une main sur le visage et tourne son fauteuil vers sa baie vitrée pour tenter d'apercevoir l'emplacement des enfants. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, veux-tu ? Pour moi, c'est déjà le passé. Il sort d'un de ses tiroirs une bouteille d'alcool et en vide presque la moitié en une fois avant de la ranger de nouveau à sa place.

-Et pour oublier plus rapidement, on fait passer tout ça en buvant, c'est ça ? Magnifique.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre me réprimander. Je décide moi-même de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi.

-Je vois. Tu es… Impulsif en plus.

-Il se pourrait bien oui. Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. La seule chose à savoir c'est que je ne suis pas un monstre comme Kramer. Même moi ce type il me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai senti ta comparaison dans le ton de ta voix.

Les deux se détendent même si Castiel reste toujours sur ses gardes ; on ne sait jamais avec l'autre impulsif.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu lancé dans le nazisme, grand kommandantur ? Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu détestes autant les Yankees comme tu nous appelles ?

-Un des vôtres a assassiné un membre de ma famille, seulement parce qu'elle était allemande et que l'on vivait en Allemagne pendant la première guerre. Il a fait brûler notre maison en pleine nuit et il a tenté d'enlever Sam qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Ma mère a tenté de l'en empêcher et elle a réussi à sauver Sammy ; mais pas elle-même.

-Un Américain aurait tué un membre de ta famille ? Et donc tu as décidé de te mettre à nous haïr et à devenir nazi ? Okay d'accord ! C'est pas un peu excessif ça ?

-Azazel était une ordure et vous êtes tous comme lui.

-Azazel ? Ted Evans, le mercenaire aux yeux jaune qui était un peu timbré ? C'est sûr que si tu nous compares à ce type, tu ne dois pas avoir une très belle image de notre pays. Ce type était un psychopathe Dean. Il est mort, il a fini sur la chaise électrique. J'étais même là le jour de son exécution. Tu dois vraiment être très naïf pour croire qu'une si grande nation ressemble à un seul homme et pour avoir cru aussi fermement à un père qui semble ne pas réellement t'apprécier. Tsss…Bon exemple d'un chef nazi que tu me montres. Maintenant que nous en avons fini, je vais retourner avec les autres.

Castiel tourne des talons et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée lorsque qu'une ombre passe rapidement devant lui et le plaque contre le mur près de ladite porte. Dean tient son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du soldat.

-Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es là, _korporal_ , mais par rapport aux autres, tu possèdes cette lumière de défi, d'arrogance pure mais aussi de bonté d'âme prête à se sacrifier. Ne préparerais-tu pas quelque chose par hasard ? Tu me tiens tête, ne souhaites t'incliner en aucun cas fier soldat. Dean se rapproche plus de Castiel, la main passant sur sa joue. Il rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille, sa joue gauche frôlant la joue blessée de Castiel. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est… Intéressant. Dit-il dans un murmure. La respiration du soldat se bloque, il ne bouge plus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés du subit changement de caractère de Dean et ne pouvant voir le sourire sur les lèvres du commandant. Une petite douleur fait grimacer le caporal, une sensation froide et légèrement gluante vint la recouvrir, Dean lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille lentement. Grisant. Cas, Cas, Cas. Tu es perturbant.

Un rire murmuré secoue les épaules de Dean. Cas… Ce petit surnom fait illogiquement sourire Castiel qui se détend légèrement. Puis flash, retour à la réalité. Où il est, avec qui, ce qu'il se passe.

En deux secondes, la situation est analysée et Castiel panique un peu, un filet de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il attrape rapidement Dean par les épaules et tout aussi vite, ne prenant pas le temps de lire la surprise sur le visage de l'autre, le plaque contre le mur à sa place et s'éloigne d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Effarés tous les deux. Ils jouent avec le feu.

Soudainement, Castiel change radicalement voyant que Dean ne peut bouger. Il resserre sa poigne sur la veste que Dean avait réenfilée plus tôt, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur son visage. Il se rapproche et embrasse doucement le commandant sur la bouche, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur sous le regard d'un Winchester ahuri par la tournure qu'a pris les événements.

-Moi aussi je peux jouer Dean. Maintenant je m'en vais. Ne me retiens pas, ou sinon je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure et là ça risque de te faire mal. Chose que tu mériteras amplement. Donc sssshhhh…

Castiel embrasse une dernière fois le commandant avec un sourire joueur puis le repousse à nouveau fortement contre le mur, froissant son uniforme pour appuyer ses propos.

Un sourire nait sur le visage du brun qui passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Cas fixe ces dernières puis cligne rapidement des yeux avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte et de sortir.

Dean se penche par l'embrasure de la porte et le regarde s'éloigner, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il replace rapidement sa cravate et repasse les plis de sa chemise du plat de la main avant de fermer sa porte. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris lorsque Cas a voulu partir, ni la réaction du soldat avant qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampette mais il en est satisfait. Il a pu étudier une autre facette du soldat et cela l'a énormément amusé.

Cas… Un petit surnom qu'il a dit tout naturellement. Son cœur fait illogiquement un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ce surnom qu'il se murmure pour lui-même.

Un nouveau sourire apparaît, plein de… De douceur ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! Le grand Dean Winchester, chef d'un camp de concentration et redouté par toutes personnes dudit camp, sourit avec douceur ?? Étonnant.

Il semblerait qu'il y a des changements qui s'annoncent.

 _Verstanden : compris_

 **Je vous l'avais dit, nos deux chouchous commencent enfin à se rapprocher !** **;) Et cela va continuer dans comme ça .** **A dimanche prochains chers lecteurs !**


	10. ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour bonjour tous le monde !

Déjà comme vous l'avez vus au titre, ce n'est pas un chapitre de Etoile trouvée que je poste aujourd'hui. Helàs et j'en suis désolé. Je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas

en avoir posté un dimanche dernier ( et aujourd'hui aussi donc), je vais tenter de me justifier.

Comme vous le savez, j'ai une bêta qui s'occupe de corriger mes textes, de me dire si une phrase n'est pas logique etc. Et bien pour corriger un texte, ( surtout les miens bondés de fautes - _ - " ), il faut quand même un certains temps.

Du temps, elle n'en a pas eu ces temps-ci pour corriger mes chapitres. Donc je ne poste pas la suite pour l'instant, puisque je ne possède que la version pleines de fautes d'orthographes, et je trouve (enfin, chacun son avis) qu'il vaut mieux attendre pour avoir un texte tout nickel à lire plutot qu'un texte tous de suite mais

gênant dans sa lecture à cause des fautes... J'espère tout de même avoir le chapitre 10 pour pouvoir vous le poster dimache prochain donc.

Le message c'était surtout pour vous prévenir de pourquoi je n'avais pas posté de chapitre dimanche dernier et de pourquoi il n'y en aura pas aujourd'hui, que

vous ne vous demandiez pas si j'avais arreté d'écrire ma fic !

Ce n'est aucunement pour embeter ma bêta qui est déjà vraiment très gentille de m'aider pour ma fic ! :)

A dimanche prochains j'espère chers lecteurs ! Merci de quand même continuer de lire mon histoire ou d'avoir la patience d'attendre la suite ! :)

Soldierhaze


	11. chapitre 10

**Et hop ! Le chapitre 10 ! Merci AngelOfTheLord d'avoir pris le temps de corriger le chapitre ! :)**

 **Dans le texte, j'évoque quelques musiques de cette periode. Je mets les liens pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée des musiques !**

 **" L'accordeoniste " de Edith Piaf :** https/youtu.be/JPb-FO8taqM

 **" In the mood " de Glenn Miller aussi :** https/youtu.be/omjZ73GFPaQ

 **" Little brown jug " de Glenn Miller :** https/youtu.be/YOG89TrL4Vk

 **Pour ce qui est de l'erreur avec Kommandantur au lieu de Kommandant, je l'ai corrigé dans les chapitres précédent, merci de me l'avoir dit ! :) J'écrirai donc tous les mots Allemand en italique pour qu'on comprenne bien que c'est en Allemand.**

De l'eau savonneuse gicle et atterrit sur le visage de Castiel qui était perdu on ne sait où dans ses pensées. L'arroseur s'excuse rapidement auprès du caporal qui le fixe d'un regard perdu avant de se souvenir où il se trouve et quels sont les ordres qu'on lui a donnés. Laver les uniformes. Autant nazis que prisonniers. Puis aller les mettre à sécher dehors tant qu'il fait encore beau.

Il finit de taper la belle veste bleue-kaki à gallons contre le bord du récipient pour la débarrasser de l'excédant d'eau avant de pouvoir aller l'accrocher sur le fil à l'entrée du bâtiment. De la fumée s'échappe des bacs, les quatre prisonniers préposés au lavage sont en sueur et Castiel s'essuie le front avec son avant bras en évitant de mouiller les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche en toile. Découverte des paniers de linges propres en attente d'être repassés.

Il passe doucement sa main sur les bandages qui strient son torse sous sa chemise qu'il laisse ouverte et il jette un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Tout le monde est plongé dans son travail. Tant pis, il ira suspendre le linge tous seul même s'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Il jette la veste dans une panière où elle rejoint un pantalon sombre et quelques chemises.

La panière finit coincée entre les bras de Castiel qui fait un signe au nazi chargé de les surveiller pour qu'il s'écarte et ne se prenne pas celle-ci dans la figure. Une fois sous le soleil, il se dirige vers le fil déjà bien rempli de vêtements et accroche les chemises lorsqu'il aperçoit Dean en écartant un grand drap.

L'Américain lâche précipitamment le pan du drap. Mais c'est pas possible je le vois partout en tout temps ma parole ! Le soldat entrouvre légèrement le drap et observe de nouveau Dean qui se trouve accroupit dans un coin, dos à lui. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là accroupit ? On dirait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. En effet, Dean se tourne légèrement pour laisser apparaitre un petit chien recroquevillé dans l'angle du bâtiment.

\- Alors mon grand qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin. Aller approche, je ne vais pas te manger.

Le commandant parle d'un ton doux au chiot brun et blanc qui s'avance lentement vers la main tendue de Dean. Castiel observe toujours, se demandant ce que le Winchester va bien pouvoir faire. Une fois le chien à portée de main, il l'attrape et le serre contre lui sous les jappements heureux du chien qui lui lèche le nez.

Rire discret de Dean. Puis il le cache sous sa veste en se redressant. Il jette des coups d'œil alertes autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'a vu puis sourit au petit chien qui jappe doucement.

-Je pense savoir à qui tu appartiens. ça te dirais de faire un petit tour en restant bien caché sous ma veste et sans faire de bruit ? Nickel ! On y va.

Dernier gratouillage sur la tête puis Dean se dirige rapidement à grandes enjambées en prenant un air furieux vers le baraquement des enfants.

Castiel, qui a toujours son linge mouillé entre les mains, le suspend rapidement avant de suivre le commandant, interloqué par la tournure que prend cette histoire de chien. Une fois devant les enfants et toujours avec son air semi froid semi furieux, Dean demande aux enfants si ce chien leur appartient. Il le sort de sous sa veste et le leur montre. Un petit garçon ne peut se retenir de faire un pas vers le chiot et le commandant le fixe aussitôt.

-Alors à qui appartient ce chien ? J'attends. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit. Il est à toi petit ? Tu t'es avancé quand je l'ai montré. L'honnêteté est importante, j'attends votre réponse.

Ledit petit garçon hésite un certain temps en se triturant les mains et jetant des regards fuyant vers le chiot puis s'avance de nouveau vers Dean et tend les bras vers le chiot, faisant comprendre au brun qu'il lui appartient. Instantanément, l'air de Dean change pour devenir bienveillant et doux. Il s'accroupit et tend doucement le chien au petit garçon qui l'attrape et enfouit son visage dans la douce fourrure de son animal.

-L'honnêteté prime, tu as bien fait de te désigner. Même si j'avais un air furieux, tu t'es quand même avancé pour récupérer ton chiot. Résultat, je te le rends. Tu pourras le garder s'il reste dans l'enceinte de votre baraquement et qu'il reste sage. Je te ferais donner de la nourriture pour lui ainsi qu'une vielle couverture. Au revoir _klein Hund_.

Dean passe doucement sa main dans le pelage du chien et se relève avant de se diriger vers un groupe de garde situé plus loin. Sûrement pour leur demander ce qu'il a promis au petit.

Castiel pour sa part retourne étendre son linge tout en pensant à ce qu'il vient de voir. Ce Winchester l'étonne de plus en plus. À se demander ce qu'il fait réellement là. Un sourire apparait sur le visage de Castiel. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il arrivera à sortir de ce camp, mais par la grande porte. Le soldat ébouriffe ses cheveux en accrochant le linge, observant toujours du coin de l'œil le commandant qui retourne à son bureau.

Lui aussi il devrait se mettre au boulot et plus vite que ça ! Il attrape rapidement la panière et retourne dans le bâtiment en se préparant aux remontrances du garde allemand qui l'avait laissé sortir. Malgré ce long moment qui l'attend, le sourire ne quitte pas le visage de Castiel qui entend le garde l'appeler avec force.

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux rougis par l'eau savonneuse et les mains rêches à force de frotter, Castiel sort du bâtiment avec les autres qui bavardent entre eux.

Au loin, Balthazar lui fait signe, le visage noir de suie et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là bon sang. Castiel rejoint son ami qui l'attrape par le bras et renifle sa chemise en la tachant de suie.

-Mmhh quelle chance tu as d'avoir travaillé à la blanchisserie aujourd'hui ! Moi comme tu le vois, j'étais dans le bâtiment d'armement. J'ai un peu fait voler de la poudre partout dans le bâtiment en faisant tomber une barrique et en m'affalant dessus. Mais bon ça allait, personne ne fumait !

-T'es vraiment pas possible toi ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas en gâchant leur poudre que cela va changer grand-chose sur l'avancée de cette guerre. Mais bon, si ça t'amuse.

-Ça m'occupe. Tu sais très bien comme on s'ennuie ferme dans cette partie du bâtiment. Y'a même pas une seule personne qui accepte de venir se divertir un peu avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bon okay toi c'est pas mieux au vu de tes yeux et de tes mains, mais au moins tu sens bon la rose et tu as chapardé une chemise toute neuve ! Tu as pensé à moi au moins ?

-Bien sûr. Tiens une chemise. Je te l'ai prise à rayure pour que ça ne fasse pas trop tache avec ton beau pantalon blanc et bleu.

-Vas-y moque toi de moi ! Je comprendrais jamais comment cela se fait que tu ais encore tes vêtements civils et qu'on ne te dit rien. Chouchou du commandant peut-être ?

Un sourire moqueur apparait sur le visage de Balthazar. Il adore taquiner Castiel par rapport à son étrange relation avec le Winchester. C'est le prisonnier qui a tout de même le plus vu le chef en revenant vivant.

-Allons ne fait pas ton martyre ! Tu as une chemise neuve au moins ! Et les rayures ça te va bien au teint en plus. Ta peau est presque du même bleu !

Balthazar arrache la chemise des mains de Castiel et rigole des moqueries de son compagnon. Il est temps qu'ils retournent à leur baraquement, la sonnerie pour l'appel va sûrement bientôt sonner vu la pénombre qui commence déjà à s'installer.

Après l'appel pénible et le repas mangé seulement à moitié (fini par les soins de Balthazar), Castiel décide de ne pas aller se coucher tout de suite et d'aller faire une petite virée nocturne alors que la sirène du couvre feu a sonné.

Il saute de son lit et tombe souplement sur le sol, s'arrêtant pour écouter les respirations calmes de ses camarades de chambre. Regard vers l'ombre de Balthazar, aucun mouvement. Castiel passe la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte et traverse lentement le couloir, aussi silencieux qu'un félin.

Une fois dehors, il guette les mouvements des lumières des miradors et des gardes puis se glisse dans la nuit. Alors qu'il marche calmement en inspirant l'air froid de la nuit, un bourdonnement atteint ses oreilles, transporté par le vent.

En fait, ce n'est pas réellement bourdonnement, c'est… _De la musique !_ Castiel reste étonné. Il se remet en marche à la recherche de la source du bruit. En se rapprochant des bâtiments des SS et administratifs, le son se fait plus net même s'il reste comme étouffé. Trouvée, la musique vient du bâtiment de Dean, de son bureau. Justement, ledit bureau est éclairé par une lampe de chevet. Castiel se rend à la fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Quelques minutes à forcer contre le bois et Castiel se glisse dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas étouffés par la moquette. « […] Elle écoute la java […] pas […] regarde même pas […] » Des bribes de musique arrivent aux oreilles de Castiel qui ne reconnait pas la chanson chantée en français. Il continue d'avancer vers la source du bruit, une lumière apparaissant sous le pas d'une porte. « mais ses yeux amoureux […] nerveux et les doigts […] de l'artiste [… ]» Le son se clarifie, sortant sûrement d'une radio au vu du reconnaissable bourdonnement. _Rien ne vaut les bons disques plutôt que ces appareils sans âmes ;_ se dit Castiel.

Arrivé devant la porte d'où la musique sort, Castiel profite de la belle voix cristalline qu'il ne connait pas. Il ne comprend pas ce que dit la chanteuse, mais en vérité il s'en fiche, écouter de la musique suffit à lui faire plaisir. De nouveau, le refrain est chanté par l'artiste. Castiel empoigne la poignet et ouvre la porte du bureau de Dean le plus discrètement possible.

Dès que la porte se met à bouger, le regard de Dean est attiré par le mouvement et il lance un regard stupéfait au caporal qui se tient devant l'entrée. La musique continue son refrain, Dean figé dans son mouvement, des feuilles signées dans les mains.

Aucun des deux ne bougent, la musique se finit et une autre se met en route. D'une certaine Edith Piaf. _C'était d'elle aussi la musique d'avant, le timbre de voix est le même_ ; se dit Castiel.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Le couvre feu a sonné depuis longtemps ! Et on rentre pas dans les bureaux des gens de cette manière, merde !

-J'ai entendu la musique, je suis donc venu voir d'où elle venait.

-C'est ton excuse ?! Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais soit envoyé à Alastair si c'était un des prisonniers, soit fusillé si c'était un de mes hommes ! Mais puisque c'est toi, tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre !… Mais pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas… rajoute Dean dans un murmure, fixant toujours Castiel d'un air éberlué. Qu'est ce qui te rends si spécial soldat ? Tu as de la chance je sois crevé rajoute-t-il, à voix haute cette fois-ci.

Voyant que Castiel ne se décide pas à repartir, Dean lui montre le siège du doigt d'un air las en lui demandant comment il a bien pu faire pour sortir comme ça de son baraquement et arriver dans son bureau.

-Un coup de chance ?

-Sincèrement.

Castiel décide de lui répondre franchement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

-L'habitude et l'observation. Tes hommes font tout le temps le même trajet, à la seconde près. Facile de les éviter.

Bien évidement, Castiel a omis de préciser les petits angles morts parsemés partout dans le camp. À force de sorties nocturnes, Castiel les connait par cœur.

S'ensuivit ensuite un silence seulement remplit par la musique sortant de la radio kaki posée sur le bureau.

-Donc tu écoutes la radio Française ? Il n'y a pas d'ondes plus près ?

-Si bien sûr, mais les Français chantent mieux que les Allemands. Même si je comprends rien de ce qu'ils disent.

Dean rit en continuant de lire ses documents, sans réellement prêter attention au prisonnier qui s'est déjà levé et observe la radio avec attention. Un Charles Trenet a remplacé Edith Piaf.

-Assez entrainantes leurs musiques pour la période où nous nous trouvons et pour la situation dans laquelle leur pays se trouve.

-Parce que t'es tombé sur le bon moment. Des fois, leurs musiques sont tristes à mourir. Mais autant qu'ils soient un peu joyeux. Être triste ne fera pas bouger les choses pour eux, ça les aidera pas à gagner cette guerre.

Froissement de feuilles qui atterrissent dans la poubelle située à l'autre bout du bureau, crissement de stylo contre une nouvelle feuille blanche.

-Quand j'aurais fini mon rapport, je te ramènerai à ton baraquement. Si j'ai installé un couvre feu, c'est pas pour que les premiers Américains venus se décident à se balader comme bon leur semble.

Face au ton de voix bourru de Dean, un léger sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il semblerait que Dean se soit décidé à ne plus les appeler yankee.

-Comme il vous plaira _Hein kommandant_ !

Au ton volontairement moqueur de Castiel, Dean lève les yeux de sa feuille et fixe le soldat de son regard perçant. Toujours plein d'arrogance et de moquerie pour montrer qu'il est toujours debout. Époustouflant.

Puis Castiel détourne le regard et se penche sur la radio en tournant les boutons pour changer de ligne d'onde.

-Mais merde qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris pour tomber sur radio Paris ? Des mois !

-Chut ! Je te cherche de la vraie musique entrainante qu'on entend pas en Allemagne.

Puis enfin, après plusieurs échecs et minutes de crépitement désagréable, Castiel trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Du Glenn Miller sort puissamment de la radio, « In the mood » résonnant dans la pièce.

Castiel ferme les yeux et savoure la musique. Il n'avait pas pu emmener les 78 tours que tous les soldats recevaient avant leur départ pour les combats et entendre de nouveau du swing lui rendait le sourire.

Après quelques minutes où Castiel s'était mis à battre du pied et à légèrement se mouvoir, il ouvre les yeux et voit Dean qui le fixe d'un air stupéfait.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'aimer de la bonne musique et de le montrer ?

-C'est… J'aime bien. La musique, je veux dire. On a pas ça ici. Ou en tout cas plus depuis des années. C'est entrainant.

Castiel sourit. Une autre musique de Glenn Miller entre en scène, tout aussi entrainante que la précédente, « little brown jug ». Le caporal se met à bouger de plus belle en faisant de petits mouvements pour ne pas paraitre danser. Voyant que Dean est toujours fasciné par le swing et commence à marquer le rythme discrètement du bout des doigts sur son bureau, Castiel se met à danser plus franchement sous le regard figé de Dean.

Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas dansé, (la dernière étant au bal de son école) que voir quelqu'un se déhancher devant lui lui fait oublier où il se trouve.

Voyant que Dean le regarde toujours, Castiel lui fait signe de se lever pour le rejoindre sur la piste de danse improvisée. Instantanément, Dean prend un air gêné et refuse, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, toujours perdu dans cette folle musique. Tellement perdu qu'il ne voit pas Castiel avec son air joueur s'approcher de lui et l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer hors de son fauteuil. Surpris, le commandant se laisse entrainer et reste au milieu de son bureau sans bouger, Castiel continuant de se mouver élégamment. On dirait qu'il fait corps avec la musique, impossible de le faire revenir.

Le regard de Dean reste ancré à cet homme qui est censé être l'un de ses prisonniers mais qui pourtant marche librement dans presque tout le camp et transgresse les règles une par une sans recevoir aucune sanction à part des remontrances.

Castiel se tourne vers Dean et lui lance un sourire de mille feu. Le cœur du Winchester s'emballe. De nouveau ce sourire. Vraiment, comment les gens font-ils pour résister à ce sourire ? Quelle question ! Ils n'y résistent pas ! Brusque souvenir de leur dernière entrevue dans le bureau, regard vers le mur près de la porte.

Dean passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et cligne rapidement des yeux pour revenir à la musique, au bureau mal éclairé et à Castiel qui danse. Ah… lui aussi il s'est mis à danser. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Maintenant qu'il est lancé, pourquoi s'arrêter ? Haussement d'épaules ; une autre musique démarre et les deux hommes se déhanchent sur la nouvelle musique, le bourdonnement de la radio et de leur rire résonnant hors du bâtiment, Sam se demandant ce que son frère est encore en train de faire, se disant que tous cela va mal finir, un jour ou l'autre.

Quelques heures de danse plus tard, Dean ramène Castiel à son baraquement. Les infos avaient coupés la musique, il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à continuer la soirée.

Pendant le trajet, les deux hommes rencontrent quelques SS qui les regardent d'un air stupéfait, se demandant ce que faisait le prisonnier dehors en pleine nuit. Regard mauvais de la part de leur chef pour ne pas l'avoir vu sortir de son baraquement. Après les avoir éloignés d'un geste agacé de la main, Dean s'arrête devant la porte du bâtiment, près de Castiel.

Il se tourne légèrement vers lui mais semble hésiter à le regarder, à moins qu'il n'observe quelque chose plus loin. Difficile de savoir avec le noir qui les enveloppe et la lumière jaunâtre du lampadaire situé à cent mètre d'eux.

Dean se tourne de nouveau vers Castiel pour s'adresser à lui en se rapprochant lorsque son pied glisse dans la boue et qu'il tombe lourdement sur le sol en tentant de se rattraper à Castiel qui finit étalé de tout son long sur lui en se cognant le visage contre le sol. Leur respiration se coupent sous le choc et Castiel garde son visage enfouit contre le cou du commandant pendant quelques secondes avant de se placer sur ses avant-bras, ne pouvant plus s'écarter à cause de la main crispée de Dean enserrant sa chemise.

-Wow je suis vraiment pas doué moi… Désolé Cas, mauvais réflexe de ma part. Ça va ?

Sa question posée, Dean laisse son regard dériver sur le torse de Cas à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

-Ça va, ça va. J'en ai vu d'autre. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question vu la façon dont tu t'es affalé et que je te suis tombé dessus.

Leur souffle se mêlent, leur regard se perdent l'un dans l'autre.

-Par ailleurs, pourrais-tu lâcher ma chemise histoire que je me relève ? Si quelqu'un arrive ça ne risquerait pas d'être très bon pour ton image d'être allongé comme ça sous un homme, qui plus est, est censé être un prisonnier. Risquerait d'avoir un petit malentendu.

Dean s'apprête à préciser que ses hommes l'ont vu dans de pires situations lorsqu'il se fige en observant le visage de l'Américain. Il attrape son visage de sa main libre et lui effleure la tempe avec le pouce, un air légèrement préoccupé.

-Tu saignes. Tu as dû te cogner en tombant.

Castiel ne répond pas, se concentrant sur cette sensation de froid sur sa tempe droite qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Dean raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de Castiel et se redresse un peu pour embrasser doucement sa tempe et effacer le sang, qui finit sur ses lèvres charnues. Une vision qui donne fortement envie à Castiel de l'embrasser et qui se retient à grande peine en mordillant sa lèvre inferieure. Il se redresse rapidement en entrainant Dean avec lui et il finissent tout deux par se relever en époussetant leurs vêtements. Personne ne les a vus, Dieu soit loué.

-M…Merci pour cette soirée Castiel, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Et encore désolé pour la petite chute. Maintenant…

-Castiel…

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as appelé Castiel.

-C'est ton prénom, non ? Donc je t'appelle comme ça c'est logique. À moins que ce ne soit un faux nom. Attends, laisse moi deviner. Ton vrai prénom est…

-C'est bizarre, j'ai eu droit à des Cas, et non des Castiel tout le long de la soirée pourtant.

-Je.. rentre te coucher. Demain tu as du boulot et j'ai un rapport à écrire moi. À bientôt… Cas.

Sur ce, le commandant tourne des talons et s'éloigne vers son bureau, laissant Castiel à l'entrée. Il n'était pas sûr que le coup du surnom fonctionnerait, mais de nouveau cette sensation de chaleur lui retourne l'estomac lorsque Dean l'appela par son surnom.

Il passe brièvement sa main sur sa tempe et la ressort avec quelques zébrures rouge mais rien de bien grave. Demain ce sera cicatrisé. Il y a plus important à penser. Un haussement d'épaule, un regard vers l'horizon où se trouve un bâtiment gris qui possède une petite baie vitrée puis la porte de son baraquement s'ouvre dans un grincement.

Une superbe soirée pour les deux à n'en pas douter.

 _Klein Hund :petit chien_

 **Voili voilou ! A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 11 !**


	12. chapitre 11

**Halo ! Le chapitre 11. Le chapitre précédent était assez doux ( ce qui change par rapport à ceux d'avant le 10 ) mais avec celui-là on repart dans la veine des autres. Et oui, désolé. Mais dans celui-là on a un Sam qui ship ! ;)**

 **C'est aussi le chapitre où l'on rencontre Le père des Winchester, Franz alias John même si on le voit plus dans le chapitre 12**.

 **Aller je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

[quelques jours plus tard]

 _Et merde mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait celui-là putain !_ Dean soupire, les poings sur les hanches en observant le prisonnier se tordre de douleur sur le sol, une marre de sang commençant à se former sous lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit bande de _sukkel_ ! Ça ne sert à rien de tenter de vous barrer, encore moins avec la putain de scie circulaire de l'entrepôt ! Surtout quand on ne sait pas l'utiliser et qu'on en vient à se couper la main en courant avec alors qu'elle était branchée merde ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des boulets pareils, Seigneur…

Dean se masse les tempes et tente de reprendre un minimum de sang froid en fixant ses hommes, leurs armes toujours braquées sur les quelques prisonniers allongés face contre terre et les mains sur la tête. _N'ont même pas pu faire cent mètre franchement !_

-Bon. Pour avoir tenté, je dis bien tenté de vous barrer, vous serez punis. Et c'est moi qui déciderais comment. En attendant que je décide de votre sort, vous irez tenir un peu compagnie à Lucifer. Vous êtes nombreux ; à part vous arracher un doigt ou deux il ne vous fera pas grand chose. Si vous ne vous endormez pas.

Le commandant se tourne vers ses hommes et leur montre ceux qu'ils doivent emmener à la Cage, s'approchant de celui qui continue de pisser le sang en tenant le moignon de sa main serré contre lui. Il lui donne un vif coup de pied dans l'estomac et sourit aux cris de douleur de l'homme, lui en envoyant un deuxième pour le retourner sur le dos et le fixer dans les yeux.

-Et toi _mein dumm_ , tu vas avoir un petit traitement de faveur si je puis dire…

Le commandant s'accroupit près du prisonnier et lui souffle quelques paroles à l'oreille. À peine a-t-il fini que le blessé se redresse tant bien que mal en tentant de s'éloigner de Dean, un air apeuré sur le visage.

-N…Non ! Je n'irais pas ! Je n'irais pas !!

Le brun se relève, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix !Tu vas y aller, point à la ligne. Vous deux ! Emmenez-le à Alastair ! C'est son jour d'exploration du système nerveux, il lui faut un cobaye.

-Non, NOOOONNN !!!

Le damné se débat tant qu'il peut lorsque les deux SS l'attrapent à bras le corps, du sang de son moignon giclant sur le visage de Dean qui l'essuie avec son index et le lèche sous le regard effaré du prisonnier qui tente de s'excuser pour sa tentative d'évasion. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à effrayer les gens comme ça !

-Ahahaha ! Un rire fait vibrer les côtes du commandant qui sourit en baisant sa casquette sur son visage. Adieu mon cher. Passe le bonjour de ma part ! Bon séjour chez Alastair…

Soudain, un choc fait vaciller Dean qui se retourne brutalement et reçoit un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Un crachat rouge atterrit sur le sol, un regard d'incompréhension traverse le visage de Dean qui porte sa main à sa mâchoire.

-Que…Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là ?!

-Et bien je t'ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure. Et ça m'a sacrément fait mal à la main même !

Castiel agite sa main endolorie aux jointures abimées pour appuyer ses propos, son regard restant d'un bleu froid. L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

-Tu as osé me frapper ?! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Je suis le commandant de ce camp et toi un de mes prisonniers et tu te permets de me frapper ?

-Il faudrait que je te demande ta permission pour te frapper alors ? C'est bizarre tu n'étais pas si en colère les autres fois.

-Les autres fois ?! Les autres fois !! Oh mais en plus il se moque de moi ! Je suis en plein milieu de mon camp là, sur l'appelplatz et tous le monde et en train de nous observer et en plus il se permet d'être insolent ! Oh putain je vais t'exploser la figure toi !

-Seulement des paroles en l'air Dean ; je sais que tu ne feras rien. Castiel se rapproche et se met à chuchoter pour que seul Dean l'entende. Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ? Depuis le petit chien et la radio, tu étais remonté dans mon estime, et malgré la situation où l'on se trouve, j'en venais même à commencer à t'apprécier, sincèrement. Alors pourquoi t'es tu autant amusé avec ce gars, pourquoi l'envoyer chez Alastair et pas avec les autres ? Parce que c'est lui qui a lancé cette idée de se barrer ? Vu l'état de sa main, il l'a déjà bien payé je pense. Castiel parle de nouveau d'une voix forte. Surtout sachant que c'est volontairement que tu nous laisses nous servir de scie circulaire, de rabots, de couteaux et autres éléments dangereux que l'on pourrait utiliser contre les hommes travaillant ici pour disparaitre dans la nature. Ça t'amuse de nous voir tenter maladroitement de nous évader, d'en venir même à nous blesser stupidement nous-même dans ces manœuvres. Voilà la raison de mon coup de poing. Te montrer que je suis contre ta réaction envers cet homme. Castiel rajoute en murmurant pour n'être entendu que par Dean. C'est à ça que servent les amis. À montrer lorsqu'un compagnon exagère et risque de déraper. Il se retourne et scrute les personnes qui suivent la conversation. Maintenant je retourne à mon travail. Au revoir Dean.

Castiel effleure brièvement du bout des doigts le visage de Dean, trop rapidement pour que les curieux puissent le voir puis s'éloigne après avoir jeté un bref regard à Dean, toujours la main sur sa mâchoire. Sam arrive au trot avec quelques officiers.

-…Tu ne sais pas qui je suis mon soldat… Rajoute Dean plus pour lui-même que pour Castiel qui est déjà loin.

- _Kommandant_ ! Dean ! On a reçu un appel de l' _oberleutnant_ Franz ! Il passe faire une visite du camp cet après-midi et avait soit disant oublié de nous prévenir !

Sam s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle devant son frère qui a toujours un air effaré sur le visage. Quelle journée de merde ! Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, 12h15. Ça veut dire qu'il sera là dans moins de 3h.

-On est dans la merde. Va falloir mettre tout le monde sur le coup là, et bien tenir en laisse les prisonniers et rapidement les briffer eux aussi.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis dépêché de venir te voir après le coup de fil et…Mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fais au visage ?

Dean lâche un soupir d'agacement et enlève sa main de son visage, dévoilant un bel hématome déjà tout violet-noir.

-C'est une longue histoire. Occupons…

-Une histoire qui s'appelle Novak ?

Un sourire amusé illumine le visage du cadet Winchester.

-Tssss ! Il y a plus important que ce qu'il s'est passé entre Cas et moi là ! J'te rappelle que Strauss est là dans quelques heures ! On doit tout préparer !

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Sam tique à l'énonciation du surnom de Castiel et n'arrive pas à effacer le sourire de son visage.

-Déjà les surnoms et les marques d'appartenance sans qu'il ne finisse étranglé par tes propres soins ? Tu fais des progrès Dean ! Quand est ce que je peux l'appeler beau frère ?

-Sam c'est pas marrant ! Ma langue a fourché c'est tout ! Et je ne place pas les coups de poing dans la catégorie signe d'appartenance. Tu auras intérêt à bien te tenir devant père et à garder ta langue dans ta poche par rapport à tes ragots entre Novak et moi capiche ?

-T'en fais pas, muet comme une tombe !

Après que Dean ait fini de parler avec son frère, il frappe dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de tous les SS qui les ont rejoint et leur faire un récapitulatif de ce qui doit être fait, comme toutes les fois où le lieutenant Strauss vient au camp.

Deux heures plus tard, tout est prêt et tout le monde est allé vaquer aux occupations qui leur ont été assignées. Plus aucune scie circulaire qui traine, les tombes près du bureau de Dean sont bien dissimulées, le laboratoire d'Alastair est presque propre, chaque prisonniers inspectés les uns après les autres, les fauteurs de troubles enfermés dans le bunker et l'appel fait au moins trois fois. Le bureau de Dean à été rangé, la photo cachée ainsi que la radio.

Aussi, plus un seul bruit dans le camp, le silence règne, mélange de tension et un léger filet de peur. On attend l'arrivée de Strauss en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'est raté.

Un klaxon sonne mais aucun des prisonniers ne lèvent les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, continuant leur tache tandis que les SS en uniformes repassés et bottes cirées accourent vers les grilles du camp pour laisser passer une belle Mercedes-Benz noire.

Une fois à l'arrêt dans la place gravillonnée, un chauffeur en descend et ouvre la porte arrière pour en laisser sortir un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe sombre, au regard froid et à la carrure menaçante. Mais ce qui fige le plus Castiel, qui lui s'en fiche des indications qu'on leur avait données, c'est sa ressemblance avec l'ainé Winchester. En les voyant, on pouvait directement reconnaitre qu'ils étaient père et fils, même si Dean possède des traits un peu plus fins, surement hérités de sa mère.

Un choc fait tressaillir Castiel qui se tourne vers la personne qui vient de lui assener un violent coup de matraque sur l'épaule. Il rapproche instinctivement sa main droite bandée contre sa poitrine pour la protéger de Naomi qui le fixe avec véhémence. D'un geste et dans le silence, elle lui ordonne de retourner à sa tache, ce qu'il fait après s'être redressé d'un air menaçant pour lui montrer qu'il ne s'abaissera pas devant à elle. Pas de nouveau.

Les lavages de cerveau qu'elle lui faisait à son arrivée en lui parlant de l'unité de groupe, de ne pas se démarquer et du rôle de prisonnier qu'il devait exécuter avec merveille comme un bon petit soldat lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Dean apparait avec plusieurs de ses subordonnés et s'avance vers la berline, raide comme un piquet. Son visage et froid, crispé. La venue de son père semble beaucoup le stresser… Un rapide « _heil Hitler_ » est crié en guise de salut puis une rapide poignée de mains suit.

Mais lorsque Dean tente de lâcher la main de Strauss, celui-ci tire Dean vers lui et attrape fermement son avant bras en lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille. Trop loin, j'entends rien.

N'ayant que l'image, le soldat décide de ce concentrer sur les visages, enfin, principalement sur le visage de Dean plutôt. Mais bon, pas grand-chose à en tirer. D'aucun visage même. Tous le monde a un air dénué d'expression, comme de bon petit soldat bien docile en fait. _Mais Dean n'est pourtant pas un bon petit soldat bien docile. C'est un homme qui agit par lui-même, décideur de ce qui est bien ou non dans SON camp. Il peut être cruel, effrayant, autoritaire mais aussi gentil, doux, amical dans certaines situations. Ce n'est sûrement pas un putain de chien bien docile._

Et pourtant, Dean reste de glace à écouter ce que Franz lui dit en lui comprimant le bras. Une grimace traverse son visage et un des hommes derrière Dean semble subitement mal à l'aise. Tel un serpent, Franz lâche le commandant et attrape le SS par le cou en le soulevant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, ne lâchant pas son air froid et cette sorte de calme étrange.

Le SS agite la tête en guise de négation à la question posée par l' _oberleutnant_ et l'air effrayé installé sur son visage ne le quitte pas bien que Strauss le lâche et le renvoi vers les autres qui se tiennent toujours au garde à vous.

Séance tenante et sans regarder Dean qui se tenait en retrait par rapport à lui, il se dirige à grand pas vers le bureau du commandant et s'engouffre dans le bâtiment sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Dean, qui était resté figé, semble se reprendre et part en courant vers son bureau, criant rapidement ses directives à ses hommes.

 _Sukkel : crétin_

 _Mein dumm : mon con_

 **Bon pour le fait qu'ils commencent à être tendre l'un envers l'autre, c'est un peu changé à cause du coup de poing . ;)**

 **Mais Castiel commence à tenter de le raisonner au moins !** **Et bien à dimanche prochain chers lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews et merci aussi de lire mon histoire !**


	13. chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 ! Merci pour vos reviews, aux lecteurs de l'ombre et à AngelOftheLord qui continue de corriger mes chapitres ! :)**

 **Petit à petit, on se rapproche inévitablement de la fin de cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

[léger retour en arrière]

Le klaxon résonne et Dean serre les dents. _Dans moins de trente minutes il est parti. Ça va aller, fais juste attention à ne pas refaire de conneries comme la dernière fois et ce sera nickel. Pas de camp disciplinaire pour toi._ Un frisson le prend le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il effleure sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

Après une grande inspiration et une dernière vérification de son allure dans un miroir, Dean sort de son bureau et rejoint ses subordonnés qui l'attendent dans le hall du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, le comandant se dirige vers son père et lance un rapide _heil Hitler_ en tapant des talons, bras bien tendu vers le ciel, suivit par ses hommes.

Il tend la main vers Strauss et la lui serre fortement sans le quitter des yeux, une sorte de défi légèrement puéril sur qui lâchera la main en premier. Mais le commandant au regard dissimulé sous sa casquette serre les dents et desserre ses doigts pour récupérer sa main. Celle de son père se resserre et vif comme l'éclair, il attrape le bras de son fils et le tire vers lui, le regard froid de colère. Il se penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

-Où est le SS du département politique que j'avais placé dans ce camp Dean ? Je vois bien un gars qui porte le même uniforme et les mêmes galons, mais. Ce. N'est. Pas l'homme que j'avais mis à ce poste.

Il resserre sa poigne sur le bras de Dean, le gants en cuir crissant contre le tissus de la veste du brun. Ce dernier tente de dissimuler la grimace de douleur avec plus ou moins de succès, il ne faut pas se mentir.

-Alors dis moi Dean, qu'as tu fait de lui ? A-t-il fait une remarque qui ne t'a pas plu ? T'a-t-il trop rappelé quel était ton travail ? Ou alors c'est simplement le fait que ce soit moi qui l'ai envoyé qui te chiffonne ? Et donc tu l'as tué et il a rejoint ton placard à squelettes ? Enfin, plutôt ton trou près du bâtiment administratif. Et oui, il ne faut pas me prendre pour un con _kommandant_ Winchester, je sais TOUT ; je dis bien TOUT ce qui se passe dans ce camp. Et je sais ce qu'il se passe entre les prisonniers et les administrateurs de ce camp aussi. Mais revenons à notre histoire de SS du département politique, veux-tu ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Strauss lache Dean et passe près lui dans un filet de vent, Dean stupéfait de sa rapidité. Le SS finit le cou enserré entre les doigts de l'oberleutnant qui le décolle du sol.

-Alors dis moi, toi. Savais-tu que tu pourrais être accusé de quelconque trahison et d'aide à la dissimulation de meurtre pour avoir pris le poste que tu occupes ? Et veux-tu finir au peloton d'exécution comme un des vulgaires matricules qui s'entassent dans ce camp ? C'est bien ce que je pensais _feigling_.

D'un mouvement vif, le SS est jeté avec les autres et se replace dans le rang en titubant et en tentant de cacher sa peur. Sans attendre d'invitation de la part de Dean, Strauss se dirige vers le bureau de l'ancien américain. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ Dean secoue la tête et se met à courir en direction de son bureau pour le rattraper en lançant ses directives à ses hommes pour la suite.

En passant devant l'Allemand qui a subi la colère du sous-lieutenant, Dean lui glisse rapidement à l'oreille de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il s'occupera de ça plus tard, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien puisqu'il n'a pas choisi à avoir ce poste.

Il ouvre violement la porte du bâtiment et marche rapidement jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte de son bureau, son cœur battant la chamade _C'est mon bureau, personne n'y rentre sans que j'y sois et sans mon autorisation._ Une fois arrivé sur le perron, il se fige en voyant que Franz occupe SON fauteuil.

-Vous vous êtes trompé de coté de bureau _Oberleutnant_ Winchester… Oh _entschuldigung_. Je voulais dire Strauss.

-Tsss. Une sorte de sourire amusé apparait sur le visage du supérieur hiérarchique de Dean. Pour le fauteuil, _Entschuldigung kommandant_ Winchester. L'habitude.

Malgré qu'il se soit excusé, il ne bouge pas du beau fauteuil en cuir usé de notre commandant. Ce dernier n'en prend pas ombrage et s'assit dans le fauteuil adressé aux invités. Comme s'il était l'invité de son propre camp. Hilarant.

-Alors _Vater_ , quelle est la cause de votre visite ? Ce n'est sûrement pas pour prendre des nouvelles de vos fils que vous êtes là aujourd'hui. Une présence se place derrière Dean. _Crowley_. Sans se retourner il s'adresse à lui. Crowley ! Puisque tu es là, vas prévenir Sam, qu'il nous rejoigne dans mon bureau.

La présence s'éclipse, la porte se ferme.

-Comme tu l'as deviné, je ne suis pas là pour prendre des nouvelles de vous deux. J'ai entraperçu ton frère tout à l'heure et il semblait en pleine forme, comme toi. Je suis là par rapport à 3415089 .

Un silence s'installe.

-Tu te souviens de lui, bien sûr ? Ce… Yankee, ce rat qui est arrivé dans ton camp il y a bien de cela un mois. Que dis-je ? Bien évidemment que tu t'en souviens. Il parait que tu passes pas mal de temps avec lui, même que tu l'appelles par son prénom et qu'il semble tenter de se prendre pour le chef de ce camp en se mesurant à toi. L'hématome de son coup de poing n'est pas encore parti de ton visage, soit dit en passant.

-C'est un de tes espions qui t'a dit tout ça j'imagine ? Si je ne peux même plus avoir confiance en mes propres hommes... Pour ce qui est des prénoms, c'est avéré. Je nomme chacun des prisonniers par un prénom. Certains gardent leur vrai, pour la plupart je les invente. Castiel a eu la chance de garder son vrai prénom. Rien de plus. Demande à tes espions, ils sont censés savoir ce petit détails qu'ils ont omis. Et il se trouve qu'ici, je n'ai pas grands choses à faire. Donc pour m'occuper, je mène de petites expérience sur le caractère, les réactions des êtres humains. Et j'ai trouvé en ce…Yankee _Tsss…Je ne devais plus l'appeler comme ça_ …un cobaye très…Intéressant. _Et envoûtant aussi._

-Mhmh. Et en t'amusant dans ton étude sur le cobaye, as-tu trouvé où se cachaient ses hommes ?

-…J'ai envoyé l'équivalent d'un escadron fouiller chaque mètre carré des environs du camp, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé pour l'instant. Et je n'ai obtenu aucunes informations de la part de Cas..tiel. _Ouh je l'ai rattrapé limite le surnom là ! On se calme Dean_. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont cinq.

-Le prisonnier a-t-il tenté de prendre contact avec ses hommes ?

-Non. _Pas que je sache même si des fois j'ai des doutes sur où il se trouve. Mais je ne l'ai jamais pris la main dans le sac, donc on va dire que non à Strauss._ Non, il est surveillé jour et nuit, on l'aurait déjà chopé si c'était le cas. De toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant de retrouver ces gars-là. Ils ne sont pas une menace. Et s'ils tentent d'attaquer, ils ne savent pas qui ils affrontent. On attaque pas le camp de Dean Winchester comme ça. Dean se retourne et regarde son frère qui se tient contre le chambranle de la porte. N'est-ce pas Sammy ?

Ce dernier se contente d'acquiescer sans prendre la parole. Dean se penche en avant pour mettre ses coudes sur son bureau et poser son menton sur ses mains croisées.

-Et puis, rien n'a d'importance dans cette putain de guerre. On est cernés, les américains sont arrivés. Il n'est qu'une question de temps avant notre fin. Goebbels avait soumit l'idée que peut-être on pouvait perdre, on aurait dû l'écouter et arrêter tout ça à ce moment là. Maintenant c'est trop tard on est foutus.

Un nouveau silence répond à sa tirade. C'est bon; de lui-même il s'est rendu compte qu'il était contre cette guerre. Il est stupéfait de ce qu'il a dit, lui qui était sûr de la gloire de l'Allemagne nazi, du 3ème Reich. Mais ce n'est pas ce que sa mère aurait aimé elle. Son père était bloqué sur son idée de vengeance contre son ancienne patrie, Dean n'aurait pas dû suivre. Jamais il n'avait écouté ce que son frère lui disait, mais il a fallu qu'un certain caporal Novak soit enfermé dans son camp pour que ses idées s'ébranlent plus rapidement qu'un château de cartes devant une fenêtre et une énième visite de son père pour tous faire s'écrouler. Une main se pose sur son épaule, c'est Sam. Strauss reprend la parole brièvement :

-Bon tu as fini ? On peut aller faire un tour du camp maintenant ? Aller on y va !

Franz se lève du fauteuil comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Dean venait de dire et marche vers la sortie qu'il franchit sans voir si les deux frères le suivent. Comme d'habitude. Dean soupire et se lève à son tour pour surveiller le sous-lieutenant.

-Je suis fier de toi Dean. Tu t'es rendu compte que nous nous trouvons du mauvais coté dans cette guerre, même si nous n'approuvons pas tout ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. Pas facile de changer si vite, d'oublier tout ce qu'on nous a enseigné. Mais il semblerait que tu ai changé ces temps-ci. Peut-être grâce à un certain soldat américain, je me trompe ?

Même en lui tournant le dos, Dean sent le sourire de Sam à la fin de sa phrase. Un sourire mi amusé mi doux s'accroche au visage de Dean.

-Peut-être a-t-il sa part de responsabilité là-dedans, c'est possible oui. En attendant, rattrapons Franz; je préfère être sur ses talons pendant la visite du camp on sait jamais avec lui.

Les deux frères Winchester sortent donc du bureau à la recherche de Franz.

Une trentaine de minutes après l'entrée fracassante de Franz dans le bureau de son fils, Castiel le voit sortir rapidement et se diriger vers le groupe d'hommes en costume qui l'attend pour la visite. Dean arrive quelques minutes après, accompagné de Sam. Les deux hommes rejoignent le groupe et se mettent en marche dans la direction opposée de Castiel, vers les quartiers du _chefarzt_ et des bâtiments administratifs. Celui-ci se redresse et observe les lieux autour de lui qui sont tant bouleversés par l'arrivée d'un seul homme; tellement bouleversés qu'il semblerait que certaines portes ont été mal fermées. _Tiens, tiens. Peut-être le bon moment pour partir dans le vent. Mais pas sans Balthy ! Les autres, on viendra les chercher plus tard si ça fonctionne._

-Bon, maintenant il faut que je trouve ce Français.

Un regard à droite, un autre à gauche, aucune trace de Balthazar. Pourtant tous les prisonniers étaient censés se regrouper dans la cour de leur baraquement. _Bien évidement, il a encore décidé de passer outre les ordres ! Merde ! Tant pis, faut au moins que je bloque notre moyen de sortie !_ D'un coup de talon, il s'élance vers l'atelier d'armement où ils travaillent pour la création du corps des armes. La porte est entrebâillée au lieu d'être fermée à double tour.

Castiel s'y glisse furtivement et referme la porte derrière lui avant un dernier regard à l'extérieur. Le bâtiment plongé dans le noir semble en sommeil, les grandes tables pleines de sciures et les ombres des machines recouvrant tout. Le soldat se dirige vers l'une des tables et décroche un objet qui était coincé dessous, un épais morceau de verre aiguisé avec pour manche un morceau de chemise. Arme rudimentaire mais mieux que de se déplacer sans rien. Il ferait mieux de tout de même la dissimuler. Hop, elle rejoint les deux statuettes dans une des poches de son pantalon.

Maintenant, la porte de derrière. Une fois arrivé à la porte, Castiel appuie doucement sur la poignée et sort dans une petite cour délabrée. Des inscriptions en allemand couvrent les murs, suivit de quelques panneaux semblant dire que cette zone est interdite. Dommage. Il marche vers la limite de la cour et tâte le mur à la recherche de quelque chose. Bingo ! Il l'a trouvé. Le mur s'ébranle et une partie se décale de son axe dans un grincement à faire réveiller les morts.

Castiel se crispe et se retourne vivement, attendant l'arrivée des gardes qui étaient censés surveiller l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais non, personne. L'Américain regarde par l'intersection entre le mur et la porte dérobée et tente de les éloigner l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir s'y engouffrer. Peine perdue, le mécanisme est bloqué. Il lui faudrait une aide de l'autre coté de ce mur pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et sortir d'ici. Gabriel. Il faut lui envoyer un message. Rapidement, Castiel referme la porte en laissant un peu de jour pour la rouvrir plus facilement la prochaine fois. Un petit bout de tissus pour marquer l'endroit. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, notre caporal se rend vers l'emplacement de l'échange des messages avec Gabriel, dans la partie sud-est du camp, à l'opposée des baraquements.

Une fois arrivé près du lieu de rendez-vous, Castiel sort un bout de tissus de ses poches et griffonne dessus quelques lignes avant de le replier et de le glisser dans un petit trou dans le mur que le caporal avait fait avec l'aide de ses camarades. On cache le trou avec une pierre et ni vu, ni connu ! Reste plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Gabriel. Dommage que cette fouttu porte cachée soit si rouillée, ils auraient pu sortir par là, mais il n'avait pas pu aller l'examiner avant aujourd'hui.

Sinon, il pourrait tenter de sortir par la grande porte, elle est encore ouverte comme lorsque _l'oberleutnant_ est entré _. Un peu risqué et suicidaire comme idée quand même. Doit y avoir au moins cinq à six gardes qui eux ne sont pas armés que d'un bout de verre. Ronges ton frein Castiel, tu sortiras bientôt et tu feras sortir tous les gens qui sont ici aussi. Tous ?_ le visage de Dean apparait furtivement dans son esprit. _Oui, tous._

De retour à _l'appelplatz_ , Castiel rejoint rapidement son ancienne place en priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué sa brève disparition. Il reçoit une légère tape derrière la nuque : le fantôme Balthazar est de retour .

-Où étais-tu Balthazar ? Je te cherchais !

-Parle moins fort Cassie, okay ? Moi aussi je te cherchais. Enfin…Je cherchais juste un petit coin tranquille pour piquer un roupillon et voler quelques petits trucs pour ma collection mais bon. Content que tu m'ais retrouvé !

-T'es irrécupérable comme gars toi. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté faire ta petite sieste ?

-Trop de monde vers mon coin habituel. Y a le père qui tire la gueule et emmerde tout le monde vers l'administratif. Ils se rendaient vers les baraquements quand je suis parti. On va déguster mon pote, je te le dis.

-Dean ne dit rien ?

-Et le géant non plus. Muets comme des tombes. Mais ton Winchester commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir vu comment il serrait convulsivement des poings au fur et à mesure des remarques de Strauss.

Castiel baisse la tête en souriant. Il imagine très bien Dean, tentant de cacher qu'il est fou de rage de toutes les critiques qu'il se prend sur SON camp. Soudain des voix se découpent du bruit environnant, la fin de la visite du camp s'annonce, ne reste que le baraquement des hommes semble-t-il. Strauss s'arrête devant le grillage qui fait le tour de la petite cour du baraquement et transperce chaque prisonniers du regard, semblant sonder leur âme.

Son regard glisse sur Castiel qui reste de glace. Tous se passe bien en fait. Strauss pousse la porte et rentre dans la cour, marchant entre les prisonniers assis par terre en leur donnant des coups de pieds et de cravache au passage ou écartant ceux restés debout d'un coup de coude pour s'arrêter devant Castiel qui se trouve debout. Mince. Problèmes en vue. Castiel tend sa main vers le bout de verre dissimulé dans sa poche.

-3415089 ? Ou plutôt Castiel Novak puisque tu ne dois pas connaitre ton matricule, tout le monde t'appelant par ton prénom .

-C'est moi.

Strauss ne rajoute rien et observe Castiel avec attention. Une silhouette se rajoute derrière lui, Dean l'a rejoint et se tient solidement sur ses jambes.

-Puis-je savoir comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas dit où se trouvaient ses hommes Dean ? Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être vraiment de taille contre Alastair et ses douces méthodes pourtant. Après, peut-être que vous n'y êtes pas allez assez fort, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Il est bien plus robuste que ce que vous pourriez croire.

-En tous cas, il vous a donné un peu de fil à retordre; cela se voit. Il ne porte pas vraiment l'uniforme règlementaire des prisonniers et ses insignes semblent inexistantes.

Dean s'avance et attrape les pans de la chemise de Castiel pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras et dévoiler les insignes.

-Il ne pouvait porter de chemise quand je lui ai fait mettre ses insignes à cause d'Alastair justement . Après, je n'ai pas pensé à les faire déplacer.

-Je ne suis pas étonné. Tellement de désinvolture en toi. Je vais m'occuper un peu de ça plus tard, tu verras.

Sa phrase finie, Strauss empoigne Castiel par le cou et le soulève de terre. Il tente de se défendre mais sa chemise coincée sur ses poignets le bloque de tous mouvements et l'empêche de prendre le bout de verre. De toutes manières, ce serait stupide de le sortir alors que c'est la seule arme qu'il possède jusqu'à son évasion.

Il finit brutalement au sol et Strauss lui assène de violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le soldat se recroquevillant à chaque coup reçu, cachant son visage sous ses bras. Un dernier coup de pied finit de le retourner sur le dos et une botte atterrit à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-À ton tour Dean. Je vois bien à quel point tu es sur les nerfs, donc vas-y, défoule toi.

Castiel tourne son visage vers le commandant qui l'observe, le visage toujours fermé. _Je suis bon pour un nouveau lynchage moi…_ Dean s'approche, mais au lieu de frapper Castiel, il pousse lentement son père pour l'écarter du prisonnier.

-Non. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le frappe. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a mis en colère, il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Dean enjambe Castiel pour ce placer entre lui et son père tout en l'éloignant encore de quelques mètres. Ne sont punis que ceux qui le méritent, telle est l'une des règles de mon camp. Et je l'ai toujours appliquée, même si quelques fois les punitions étaient… exagérées. Nous allons donc en rester là et la visite va se finir ainsi père.

Les yeux de Strauss s'assombrissent et sa main jaillit vers le visage de Dean, lui assenant une gifle qui l'envoie s'écrouler à quatre pattes contre le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, Dean crache du sang qui tombe par goutte conte la terre battue. Un silence de plomb atterrit sur tous le camp, personne n'ose bouger. Les gardes sont hésitants, vers qui faut-il se tourner ? Sans attendre que son fils se relève, Strauss se dirige vers sa voiture et monte rapidement dedans, après avoir lancé quelques injectives aux gardes.

-Je veux une localisation et des noms _Kommandant_ Winchester, et vite ! Sinon, vous connaissez la sentence !

Claquement de portière, bruit de moteur, il est partit. Les gens se remettent lentement à parler. La voix de Sam traverse l'air, forte et autoritaire, tous les prisonniers sont renvoyés à l'intérieur de leur baraquement, plus personne dans les cours, et plus vite que ça !

Mais Castiel n'arrive pas à se lever .Les bras serrés autour de lui à cause des coups de pieds, il observe Dean, toujours prostré par terre. Comme bloqué, vide. Oui c'est ça. Cette gifle l'a vidé, l'a laissé sans rien. Il aurait pu ne pas la recevoir. le _kommandant_ l'a défendu; mais pourquoi ?

Le soldat tend une main hésitante vers Dean, tentant de le toucher, signaler sa présence, le reconnecter au monde. Ses doigts touchent son poignet, effleure sa peau. Dean frémit et tourne la tête vers Castiel, toujours sous le choc, la joue égratignée et du sang à la commissure des lèvres.

-...Sinon je connais la sentence…

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu Dean. Parle plus fort.

-Sinon je connais la sentence. Il faut que tu parles. Je dois te faire parler, sinon je perdrais mon camp, et ça, je ne peux me le permettre.

Dean se parle plus à lui-même qu'il ne parle à Castiel, ça le soldat le sent. Le commandant cligne rapidement de ses beaux yeux verts pour tenter d'effacer cette brume qui lui emplit la tête, sans résultat. Rapidement il se relève sans lancer un regard à Castiel, toujours au sol, et ordonne qu'on l'envoie chez Alastair pour connaitre l'emplacement de ses hommes.

Le soldat reste stupéfait et ne réagit pas à la poigne des deux SS qui le soulèvent sans ménagement pour le ramener vers la prison de ce malade d'Alastair. Une localisation contre un camp.

-Je…NON ! DEAN !! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?? TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE ÇA NE SERT À RIEN !! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE STRAUSS SE FOUT DE TOUT ÇA !!

Le commandant, qui tournait le dos à Castiel en allant vers son bureau, ne bronche pas, juste un simple balayage de la main au dessus de l'épaule, montrant qu'il n'en a cure de tout ces problèmes maintenant. La tristesse affaisse leurs épaules à tous deux.

 _Feigling : lâche_ _Vater : père_

 _Entschuldigung : pardon_

 **Je sais je sais. Dean, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je le renvois chez Alastair, mais c'est necessaire, vous verrez ! :)**

 **A dimanche prochain !**


	14. chapitre 13

**Et hop, le chapitre 13 ! Petit à petit on se rapproche de la fin ! Par rapport aux reviews, ne vous en fait pas Dean va arreter de jouer au gros nazis abruti comme tu l'a bien dis Microfish ! ;)**

 **Et je vois que ma fic vous fait reflechir ! Un peu trop peut-être n'est ce pas Ignis08 ? ;) Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que Dean travaille avec la resistance en secret mais cela aurait pu etre une bonne idée ! Pour Balthy, on ne le verra pas dans ce chapitre là en tous cas ! Seulement Dean, Cas et rapidement Alastair.**

 **Ah et AngelOftheLord, ma bêta m'a conseillé de preciser que ma fic est une deathfic, pas une happy ending. Je vais aussi le noter au début de mon chapitre 1.** **Bonne lecture !**

Dean est pris d'un tremblement, ses mains serrant fortement son verre, les avant bras posés sur le bureau et la tête rentrée dans les épaules. _Attendre que cela_ _cesse. Ça fait quelques secondes qu'il c'est remit à hurler sans discontinuer, il va bientôt se taire. Il faut qu'il se taise._ Le cris s'estompent sur un sanglot ravalé. Dean se passe la main sur le visage, le tremblement finit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Seigneur Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… _Tu le fais pour sauver ton camp Dean, c'était obligé d'en arriver là. Ce n'est pas la vie d'une personne qui va t'empêcher de garder ce lieu quand même !_ Des voix semblent se disputer dans sa tête.

- _Mais bien sûr que si la vie de Castiel compte ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire là ? L'envoyer à Alastair ? Mais pour quoi faire, franchement ? Tu sais très rien qu'il ne dira jamais rien. Et tu perdras Castiel et ton camp par la même occasion._ _-On ne sait pas, peut-être qu'Alastair lui tirera les vers du nez. On pourra sauver ce camp, et les enfants ! Il dira la vérité et donc ton camp sera sauvé et ton ange rejoindra les prisonniers comme si de rien était !_

-Tsss…il ne faut pas trop compter là-dessus... Qu'est ce que je dois faire putain ?! Le laisser ? Aller le chercher ? Non, non ! Il faut que je sauve mon camp ! Sinon Strauss va le supprimer définitivement ainsi que tous ses occupants, qu'ils soit prisonniers ou SS et ça je ne peux pas ! Les enfants…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, franchement, pour autant me tracasser comme ça. Castiel n'est que un prisonnier, rien d'autre ! _Ouais ouais, continue de te voiler la face Dean…_ Quand est-ce que j'ai autant changé...

Nouveau hurlement de la part de Castiel, Dean reconnait son ton grave, rauque même s'il part plus dans les aigus que d'habitude. Ses mains se crispent autour de son verre vide depuis des heures, des bouteilles sans plus aucunes gouttes d'alcool jonchant le sol.

Son regard erre dans son bureau, s'arrête quelques secondes sur le mur près de la porte, sur la radio posée en équilibre précaire au bord du meuble, sur la photo de sa famille d'avant. Subitement, il relève la tête et se fige, l'oreille aux aguets. Pas un seul bruit. Bizarre, c'est trop silencieux. Il y a quelques minutes Cas était encore en train de hurler à s'en décrocher les cordes voca… _Oh non !_ Dean se lève précipitamment, envoyant son fauteuil valser contre la baie vitrée, le visage paniqué, rongé d'inquiétude et de peur.

Il ouvre violement sa porte et se rue hors du bâtiment, le camp toujours trop silencieux . _Non non non !_ Le commandant court aussi vite qu'il peut vers le bâtiment du revier, sa veste volant au vent, sa cravate à moitié défaite suivant le mouvement. Une fois devant le bâtiment, il pousse la porte et rentre à toute allure jusqu'à la salle où Alastair fait passer les interrogatoires, tout au bout du couloir. Trop loin pour le cœur de Dean qui bat la chamade, peur de retrouver le corps de Castiel sans vie.

La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, Dean analyse la situation en quelques secondes : Alastair penché sur Castiel qui ne bouge plus, pâle comme la mort et couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. De nouveauattaché par les bras, suspendu, ses rangers à l'autres bout de la salle, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol. Et surtout, la grande lame de métal, ressemblant à une sorte d'épée courte, que Alastair tient dans sa main.

Alastair n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il finit écrasé au sol par Dean qui l'assomme après plusieurs coups de poings. Une fois chose faite, le brun se précipite vers Castiel pour le détacher de ses chaînes. Le soldat s'affaisse dans les bras du _kommandant_ qui le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Aucune réponse de la part du soldat. Le commandant l'assoie rapidement sur l'établie d'Alastair pour prendre son pouls, son absence de réaction et sa pâleur le rendant fébrile, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang d'inquiétude. Il appuie fortement son index et son majeur contre le poignet de Castiel, en quête du moindre battement, mais rien. La peur commence à le submerger.

Il coince ses deux doigts contre l'artère du cou et attend de longues secondes, rien. Subitement, boum. Un rythme. Faible, mais il tient un pouls ! Castiel n'est pas mort.

Dean en rit de soulagement, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Mais pourquoi se met-il dans cet état pour une personne bon sang ?! Ça, il ne sait pas. Mais là, il s'en fout royalement. Il se place face à Castiel et lui tapote légèrement les joues en tenant son visage en coupe, pour le faire revenir à lui.

-Hey Cas…Cas, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Dean. S'il te plait, réveille toi !

En réponse, Castiel geint et ses yeux papillonnent, tentant de se focaliser sur la personne en face de lui. C'est difficile.

-D…Dean… ?

Un sourire de soulagement apparait sur le visage du nommé.

-Oui c'est moi mon Ange. Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tout d'un coup je ne t'ai plus entendu crier ! Je regrette Castiel ! Je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir renvoyé ici ! Je…Castiel ? CASTIEL !! CAS REPONDS MOI S'IL TE PLAIT !!

Dean le secoue légèrement, lui tapote de nouveau les joues, mais aucune réaction.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !! Tu es important pour moi Castiel ! Bien plus que ce putain de camp donc me laisse pas s'il te plait !

Castiel semble de nouveau se réveiller, il pose sa main contre la mâchoire de Dean et agrippe faiblement son cou. Dean pose doucement sa main par-dessus.

-Je vais te ramener dans mon bureau, tout ira bien t'en fais pas, je vais te soigner. Mais surtout, ne t'endors pas. Si tu me refais ce que tu viens de faire, mon cœur vas pas tenir le coup okay ?

Un faible sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Castiel qui hoche la tête pour montrer son approbation.

-Bon. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras. Ça va être pas mal douloureux vu tes blessures mais j'ai pas le choix !

Il se place près de Castiel et glisse son bras gauche sous ses genoux en plaçant son droit contre le dos du soldat. Rapidement il le soulève et le plaque contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne bouge pas trop pendant le déplacement. Geignement de douleur de Castiel, Dean resserre son étreinte et pose un léger baiser sur le front luisant de sueur du soldat.

Il se dirige vers la porte puis s'arrête brusquement. Il retourne rapidement vers l'établie et attrape une clé qui y trainait puis sort de nouveau de la salle, en la fermant à clé cette fois ci. Il vaut mieux que Alastair ne sort pas crier à tue tête qu'on lui a volé son cobaye, et qu'en plus le responsable est le commandant.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, regard à gauche et à droite ; prudence et discrétion oblige. Heureusement pour eux, personne en vue. Dean se hâte et arrive enfin à l'entrée de son bâtiment. Coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, personne à l'entrée à cette heure. Il franchit rapidement la porte et rejoint son bureau qu'il ferme à double tour avant de se diriger vers sa chambre où il dépose délicatement Castiel sur le lit. Il tire les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour plus de discrétion et retourne auprès de Castiel qui tente de s'asseoir.

-Attends je vais t'aider !

Dean monte sur le lit et passe à califourchon sur Castiel sans être assis sur lui ; pour l'attraper sous les aisselles et le relever. Il tire l'oreiller pour que le soldat soit bien placé. Une lueur de gratitude passe dans ses yeux.

Un nouveau sourire passe sur le visage de Dean qui écarte les mèches de cheveux de l'américain qui lui tombe sur le visage pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Dieu, qu'il est soulagé ! Castiel est vraiment mal en point mais il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le brun se relève et part chercher de quoi soigner le caporal dans son bureau et ses placards. Il revient à son chevet quelques minutes après et tente de nettoyer les multiples coupures qui couvrent son corps.

-Y a trop de sang Dean, tu peux rien voir… Met moi sous la douche, ça va vite nettoyer mes plaies et tu y verras plus clair.

Dean tourne son visage vers lui et pose les compresses imbibées de sang.

-Je… Okay. Je vais t'aider .

Dean attire Castiel vers lui et passe un des bras du blessé autour de ses épaules avant d'enrouler son autre bras autour de ses hanches pour le soutenir. Il les dirige doucement vers la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre, allume la lumière et rentre avec Castiel sous la douche. Tant pis, lui aussi il sera mouillé.

L'eau chaude colore rapidement et devient rougeâtre, Castiel s'affaissant contre Dean, le visage soulagé. Ce dernier redresse le soldat et passe délicatement sa main sur sa peau pour faire partir le sang qui a coagulé, dévoilant diverses estafilades plus ou moins régulières ou profondes, témoignant des différents styles d'objets utilisés par Alastair.

Une fois son visage, son torse et son dos débarrassés de tout ce sang, le regard de Dean va vers les restes de son pantalon militaire incrusté dans les blessures. Il va falloir lui enlever. Mais là, il lui faut de l'aide de la part de Castiel .

-Cas ? Tu peux tenir debout tout seul si tu t'appuies contre le mur de la douche ? Va falloir que j'enlève ton pantalon parce que tes blessures risquent de s'infecter.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je peux tenir debout.

Castiel garde les yeux clos, son visage se fronçant de douleur de temps à autres avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Dean le lache prudemment, puis voyant qu'il tient, reporte son attention sur le pantalon. Il sort un long canif de sa poche et gratte les croutes qui se sont formées pour déloger les lambeaux. Le pantalon est vraiment incrusté aux blessures, ça va pas être facile. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Dean réussit à enlever presque toutes les particules du pantalon, enlevant en même temps le sous vêtement de Castiel qui était lui aussi dans un état lamentable.

Maintenant, toutes ses blessures étant nettoyées, il faut en recoudre certaines, replacer rapidement certains os défaits et faire quelques atèles. Dean passe un bras autour de la taille de Castiel et effleure sa peau mouillée, une envie de le plaquer contre le mur de la douche pour l'embrasser sauvagement le traversant l'esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment, il le sait. Les scènes de douche, ce sera pour une autre fois. Le commandant ramène Castiel dans sa chambre et sort un tas de serviettes blanches du placard pour le sécher sommairement. Pour plus de commodités et pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, il lui sort aussi un caleçon qu'il lui laisse enfiler tout seul.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu oui. Merci Dean.

-Allez réinstalle toi sur mon lit, je vais finir de m'occuper de tes blessures.

Castiel hoche de la tête et se rassied en grimaçant.

\- Tu devrais te sécher ; tu es tout mouillé à cause de moi.

Dean lui lance un regard surpris puis baisse les yeux sur ses vêtements. Ah oui, tiens ! Ils sont trempés ! il avait complètement oublié, obnubilé par l'idée de soigner Castiel.

-Je me change rapidement et je m'occupe de toi !

Dean se dirige rapidement vers son armoire et en sort un pantalon, une chemise, une cravate, une veste et… _Attends, attends !_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire là ? C'est pas l'heure de s'habiller pour aller travailler ! Un pantalon simple et une chemise blanche lui suffiront amplement. Il jette les vêtements en trop dans son armoire et se déshabille rapidement dos à Castiel. Il tient un minimum à son intimité ! Sa chemise mouillée tombe lentement au sol en rejoignant sa veste et sa cravate, vite suivie de son pantalon et de son boxer, trempé lui aussi.

Dean sent le regard brûlant de Castiel sur sa peau; un frisson le parcourt. Il renfile rapidement un autre sous vêtement et un pantalon et se retourne en enfilant sa chemise à laquelle il laisse plusieurs boutons ouverts pour laisser deviner la naissance de ses pectoraux. Quand on a un corps d'athlète, on le montre ! Il rejoint Castiel et finit de s'occuper de ses blessures en lui passant de temps en temps la main dans les cheveux, embrassant son front ou ses blessures, effleurant son corps.

Castiel qui garde les yeux fermés pendant la plupart du temps que prennent les soins, frissonne à chaque contact des lèvres de Dean avec sa peau, à chaque effleurement, chaque souffle chaud passant près de son cou. Les plaies soignées, Dean marque un temps d'arrêt devant le bras gauche de Castiel qui tombe mollement près de lui. _Epaule déboitée on dirait. Bon, il faut que je la remette. Je vais essayer qu'il ne le remarque pas._ Dean prend une grande inspiration et passe de nouveau à califourchon sur Castiel, mais cette fois en s'appuyant sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Le soldat ouvre brusquement les yeux et fixe Dean de son regard fiévreux, il n'avait trouvé aucun médicament contre la fièvre dans sa pharmacie. À moins que ses yeux ne soient fiévreux pour une autre raison…Perturbé par ce regard, Dean passe sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement mécanique. Le geste attire l'attention du soldat qui entrouvre la bouche. Dean se tend, oh qu'il a envie de se jeter sur cette bouche pour la dévorer, faire parti de cette fièvre qui remplie le regard devenue bleu orage de désir de Castiel, qu'il en a envie ! Mais il faut qu'il lui remette son épaule sinon après ce sera trop tard pour la replacer.

Avec déception il se détourne et se retient de ne serait-ce déposer un baiser sur le front de son ange, ça lui serait fatal, il ne pourrait s'arrêter là, pas avec le regard plein de luxure que le soldat lui lance. Il marmonne un pardonne moi entre ses lèvres serrées, et face au regard de Castiel qui ne comprend pas la situation, il lui attrape le bras en tenant son épaule et le remet d'un coup sec. Un hurlement qui se brise traverse la salle, Castiel est saisi de frisson et tente de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en déplaçant son bras remit.

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux, souffrant avec son soldat et se rapproche de lui pour le serrer contre lui, la tête du malheureux pressée contre son torse, son bras serré entre leur ventre. C'est comme ça que Castiel s'endormit, bercé dans les bras de Dean qui lui chuchote des excuses à l'oreille, son front appuyé contre le sommet de sa tête.

 **A dimanche prochain et merci pour vos reviews, à ceux qui lisent ma fic et à ma bêta ! :)**


	15. chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 ! Et nous revoila avec nos garçons après le "sauvetage" si on peux apeller cela comme ça.**

 **De nouveau, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de les lire et de voir que des gens attendent autant la suite de l'histoire ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Une douleur lancinante au bras réveille Castiel qui ouvre lentement les yeux, cherchant où il se trouve. Pas dans son baraquement, c'est un plafond de béton bien net au dessus de sa tête et l'oreiller est bien trop propre et moelleux. Un poids pèse sur son ventre.

Quoi ? Il ne sait pas. Il baisse la tête pour voir ce dont il s'agit, le visage encore ensommeillé. Une main. C'est une main qui est posée sur son ventre, les longs doigts étalés sur sa peau, suivit d'un bras _Oh merde !_ La panique le prend et il se rend enfin compte de la présence qui se trouve appuyée contre lui ; la main appartenait bien à quelqu'un, c'était logique. Et à qui ? Au kommandant ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ic…. !

Flash-back. Alastair. Torturé de nouveau. Evanouit. Dean. Visage baigné de larmes, quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Hochement de tête pour faire croire qu'on a suivit. Soulever, transporter jusqu'à la chambre. Nettoyage des blessures. Désir. Douleur à l'épaule.

Castiel relâche sa respiration qu'il avait retenu pendant son petit rappel de la situation. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là bon sang ?! Il inspecte rapidement ses blessures sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Dean, allongé près de lui. Enfin, allongé sur lui pour être plus précis.

Le lit n'est pas bien grand, le commandant est à moitié affalé sur le corps de Novak, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. À se demander comment il a fait pour n'avoir remarqué que la main à son réveil.

Castiel tente de légèrement se décaler pour mieux placer Dean qui doit être bien mal installé comme ça et se fige quand le commandant se met à bouger dans son sommeil. Sa jambe droite s'emmêle de plus belle à celle de Castiel, sa main se décale sur son ventre pour descendre et effleurer l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Dans ses mouvements, la chemise du commandant s'ouvre un peu plus, les boutons ayant été attachés à la va vite la veille. Le souffle chaud de la respiration de Dean s'accentue dans le cou de Novak , sentant la langue du brun passer sur la naissance de son cou et de son épaule pour finir par un doux baiser.

Castiel rougit de plus belle et commence à avoir chaud face à tout ces assauts ; semble-t-il ; involontaires.

Au bout d'un moment, il attrape doucement le poignet de Dean pour se libérer de son étreinte. Séance tenante, la main qui semblait endormie lui attrape le poignet et reprend sa place contre le caporal ; Dean se décalant légèrement, sourire aux lèvres mais yeux toujours fermés. Bien réveillé en fait, Castiel avait mal analysé sa respiration. Le commandant se replace de moitié sur Castiel doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais l'empêcher de bouger, il remonte sa main droite le long de son torse et finit par la bloquer contre la mâchoire du soldat. Il embrasse de nouveau Castiel dans le cou, mais juste sous la mâchoire avant de prendre la parole :

-Bonjour toi.

-Hello Dean. ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

De nouveau il l'embrasse, sur le bord de la mâchoire cette fois.

-Ça va faire un petit moment ouais. Je m'amusais comme un petit fou quand je te sentais en train d'essayer de te déloger de moi en essayant de ne pas me réveiller.

Un léger rire secoue Castiel.

-Il semblerait que je n'ai pas trop réussi.

Dean se décide à ouvrir les yeux et se redresse légèrement en se plaçant sur son coude pour pouvoir observer Castiel. _Ses blessures semblent avoir cessé de saigner, je ne vois de pus nulle part, ses os sont bien remis. Nickel._

-Tu vas bien ?

-C'est encore un peu douloureux, ma peau est tendue là où tu as fait les points de suture, etc... Mais sinon ça va, ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est normal que je m'en fasse, je suis responsable de tout ça.

-Non, Dean, tu n'es pas responsable. C'est Alastair qui m'a fait ces blessures et c'est Strauss qui t'a obligé à faire ça; ce que TOI tu as réellement fait c'est venir me chercher et me soigner. Tu es bon Dean; surtout avec moi.

-C'est…C'est parce que je tiens à toi Cas… C'est pour ça que je suis gentil avec toi. Mais par contre, jamais tu ne me feras avaler que je ne suis pas la cause de ce qui t'arrive. Que tu le dises ou non, je me sentirai toujours coupable.

-Oublions ça pour le moment, veux tu ?

-Ok. Euh….La situation doit te paraitre un peu bizarre en fait, là je viens de m'en rendre compte puisque….

Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste d'anxiété et de gène, ce qui tire sur sa chemise et dévoile ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Le regard de Castiel se décroche de son visage pour s'ancrer sur son ventre. Il se relève légèrement lui aussi en cachant sa moue de douleur. Le brun continue son monologue, le rouge aux joues, mais Castiel ne l'écoute déjà plus, trop occupé à observer le torse qu'il trouve parfait de Dean.

 _Comme j'ai envie de l'embrasser bon sang ! Franchement, comment on a pu passer du point viens ici que je te refasse le portrait à des embrassades dans le cou ? Le stress de ma mort proche peut-être. Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas étonné de me retrouver serré contre lui comme ça. C'est même assez agréable. Par contre, j'aimerai bien le faire taire là. Il est mignon à s'empêtrer dans ses explications mais bon..._ Donc, Castiel décide d'agir. Et il ne connait qu'une manière pour faire taire un bavard.

-…Et donc comme je te le disais j…

Castiel pose avec fermeté ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois dans le bureau. Castiel sourit, il a réussi sa mission, plus aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Dean qui a fermé les yeux.

Un baiser qui a pour différence de la dernière fois d'être doux et non brutal, même s'il était déjà rempli d'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas descellé. Dean rouvre les yeux et sourit à Castiel, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser à son tour, plus profondément. Baiser qu'ils durent stopper pour reprendre leur souffle.

Eux deux, c'est leur destin d'être ensemble, c'est pas possible autrement, pas avec tout ce magnétisme qui parcourt leur corps , s'attirant l'un et l'autre dans une danse qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître. Ils ont trouvé leur étoile.

Dean appuie son front contre celui de Castiel et, se souvenant de la soirée de la veille, repasse à califourchon sur son soldat, leur regard noir de désir. Castiel se jette sur les lèvres de Dean qui entrouvre la bouche pour laisser le passage à sa langue pour une langoureuse danse. Le brun laisse échapper des geignements de plaisir et Cas le rapproche de lui pour coller leur peau nue, de nouveaux frissons de plaisir les parcourant. Leurs mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre pour l'apprendre, connaitre chaque parcelle de leur partenaire, la chemise de Dean lui finissant arrachée pour atterrir par terre et permettre à Castiel, qui vient de le plaquer contre le matelas à sa place, de mieux embrasser son corps brûlant; toutes blessures envolées. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pantalon rejoint la chemise. La suite n'est que geignements de plaisir, cris rauques, corps et âmes apprenant à se connaitre.

L'après midi pointe le bout de son nez en même temps que le soupir las de Dean. Il a déjà assez trainé comme ça, il faut qu'il retourne travailler sinon on va se demander ce qu'il se passe. C'est même étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore été dérangé; mais bon, Sam a dû interdire à quiconque d'aller le voir à cause de son état d'hier, après la confrontation père-fils.

Dean caresse lentement les cheveux de Castiel qui a la tête posée sur son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de se lever. Il dépose un doux baiser sur son front pour le réveiller et lui chuchote quelques paroles à l'oreille. La matinée qu'ils viennent de passer semble l'avoir vidé de toute force. Il faut dire aussi que c'était assez sportif.

Un frisson traverse le commandant, se souvenant de leur matinée qu'ils ont passé à faire l'amour, à apprendre à connaitre l'autre, à… Stop ! faut que je me calme là sinon je vais pas pouvoir aller travailler moi ! Il secoue de nouveau Castiel qui ouvre enfin les yeux en souriant, reconnaissant Dean.

-Hello Dean.

-Hey ! Désolé Cas mais faut que j'aille travailler là. Hier je me suis pas pointé de la fin de journée entière et ce matin non plus, ils vont commencer à trouver ça suspect et Sam à s'inquiéter.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

-En attendant, tu vas rester là, ok ? J'ai pas libéré Alastair qui doit être très énervé contre moi, donc on peu encore faire croire que tu es enfermé avec lui. Si tu veux, j'irai voir Balthazar pour lui dire que tu vas bien, d'accord ? Mais seulement si tu me promets de rester dans mon bureau avec les rideaux tirés.

-Ok. Merci Dean.

Le commandant se lève du lit et s'habille rapidement en écoutant le caporal.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour la suite Dean ? Je veux dire, on reste ensemble pas vrai ? On va pas reprendre comme c'était avant ?

Dean se stoppe dans son mouvement de nouer sa cravate. Il se retourne vers Cas et s'accroupit près du lit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je… Bien sûr qu'on reste ensemble Cas. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, ça me suffit amplement. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop comment on va s'y prendre. Il est hors de question que je te renvoie avec les autres prisonniers, mais en même temps tu ne peux pas rester cloitré dans ma chambre. Tout le monde rentre dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin, surtout Sam et il ne faudrait pas qu'on te trouve ici. Ça risquerait d'être embêtant pour ta sécurité et pour mon autorité sur ce camp. Même si je sais très bien que si quelqu'un rentre dans ce bureau et te repère, tu ne le laisseras sûrement pas ressortir.

Castiel acquiesce en attrapant les bouts de la cravate pour la lui nouer.

-Et que dirais-tu si nous partions ? Je veux dire, il y a mes hommes qui m'attendent dehors. Si je suis avec toi, ils ne te feront rien, et puisque tu es le dirigeant de ce camp, tu sors quand tu veux. Il nous serait donc facile de les rejoindre.

C'est bon, le nœud est fait. Castiel en profite pour tirer Dean à lui avec le bout de tissus et l'embrasser. Il lui répond instantanément avec ferveur puis s'éloigne pour ne pas succomber. Pas l'heure de faire ça alors qu'il vient tous juste de réussir à sortir du lit. Il se redresse et s'éloigne pour enfiler sa veste.

-Je ne peux abandonner mon camp et les gens qui y résident Cas. Même si je sais que le but de tes hommes et le tiens c'est de faire sortir tout le monde. Avec mon aide, ce serait deux fois plus facile pour vous mais je continue de penser que tout le monde est plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'extérieur. J'admet que les locaux sont vraiment dégeulasses, que la nourriture laisse à désirer et que les détenus n'ont pas de chauffage ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est tout de même mieux que de se trouver dehors sans toit, rien à se mettre sous la dent et avec la peur de se prendre une balle toutes les secondes. Et si on sort, Sammy et moi on est foutus quand même, comme tous les autres SS de ce camp. Qu'on soit repentis ou non, on finira au peloton d'exécution.

Dean jette un coup d'œil à son reflet et enfile sa casquette qu'il rabat sur son visage. Il se dirige vers son armoire et en sort quelques vêtements qu'il pose sur le lit.

-On reparlera de cette histoire d'évasion plus tard mon ange, ok ? Toi, j'arriverai sûrement à te faire sortir. Je te laisse ces vêtements vus que les tiens ont fini en lambeaux, et voici une de mes paires de bottes. J'irai chercher tes rangers plus tard chez Alastair.

Il se dirige de nouveau vers le soldat et l'embrasse sur le font en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre et du bureau en fermant la porte à clé.

-À plus tard Kommandant.

Castiel sourit et se lève rapidement du lit pour s'habiller des vêtements que Dean lui a donné : un sous-vêtements bleu, un pantalon marron droit, une ceinture de cuir noir, une chemise blanche simple et la belle paire de botte cirée noire. Castiel enfile l'ensemble en enfonçant son nez dans le col de la chemise qu'il vient de mettre. Elle sent Dean. Rien de mieux pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Il va dans le bureau et tire sur les rideaux pour les fermer et pouvoir se balader tranquillement. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil de cuir noir et se sert un verre d'alcool, la journée va être longue s'il doit attendre le retour de Dean.

Le commandant ferme la porte de son bureau et se dirige vers l'extérieur du bâtiment pour faire un petit tour du camp, histoire que tous le monde voit qu'il est enfin sorti de son bureau. En passant, il ira prévenir Balthazar que Castiel va bien, qu'il n'est plus avec Alastair. Mais il ne dira rien de plus, il ne connait pas assez le Français pour savoir s'il peut lui faire confiance, même si le fait que ce soit un ami de Castiel lui fait penser qu'il peut le croire.

Une fois l'inspection faite et le message délivré, Dean part récupérer les rangers chez Alastair lorsque un bruit de klaxon résonne dans le camp. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dean fait demi tour et part en courant en direction de l'appelplatz. En passant il croise Sam qui lui aussi ce dirige vers la place, alarmé par le bruit.

-Dean, il n'est quand même pas déjà revenu, si ?

-Quoi ? De qui tu parles Sam ?

-De Strauss ! Il avait dit qu'il repasserait ! Mais quand il a dit ça, j'avais compris qu'il repasserait dans deux-trois semaines ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand il a dit ça avant de partir avant-hier ?

Dean prend un air paniqué.

-Non, je l'ai pas entendu ! Et merde ! Faut que je l'empêche d'aller dans mon bureau !

-Pourquoi ? Tu caches un truc dans ton bureau ?

-Pas un truc, quelqu'un !

Sam s'arrête brusquement de courir pour fixer Dean avec effarement .

-Tu l'as sorti de chez Alastair et tu l'as ramené dans tes appartements ?! Oh putain Dean ! Ok tu as bien agi, t'es pas aussi con que ce qui parait mais t'as vraiment pas choisi le bon moment pour le sortir du bâtiment du revier là ! Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt et me l'emmener pour que je le soigne ! J'avais tout le matériel nécessaire et j'aurais pu le cacher !

-Je...Je voulais pas que tu sois au courant tous de suite que je l'avais sorti de là, et entre m'occuper de lui, etc. j'ai pas trouvé le temps de venir te prévenir...

-Ah ça non vous étiez trop occupé à autre chose au vu de la marque que t'as dans le cou !

Dean jette un regard surpris à son cou et tressaille en voyant le suçon violacé en plein milieu. Le petit salaud ! J'aurais deux mots à lui dire ! Là, il ne peut même pas essayer de nier auprès de Sam, il est grillé. Un rire nerveux lui échappe, il se frotte l'arrière de la nuque.

-Euh ouais, comme je te disais on était occupé…

-Allez remonte le col de ta veste et on y va ! Faut parler à Strauss et l'empêcher de rejoindre ton bureau. Je le retiendrais pendant que tu iras chercher ton caporal.

-Merci Sammy.

Sam hoche la tête et repart en courant en direction de l'appelplatz avec son frère. Une fois arrivé, la berline noire de Strauss se trouve en plein milieu de la cour, à coté de camions bâchés pour transporter des soldats… Ou des prisonniers. Les deux frères aperçoivent enfin Strauss au milieu de la cour, en train de parler avec Crowley.

-Oberleutnant Strauss ! Que faites vous là ?

-Ah hein Kommandantur Winchester ! Je vous attendais ! J'ai pour ordre de faire évacuer votre camp et de transporter tout le monde vers d'autres camps à cause de l'avancée des Alliés. Ce camp se situe trop près de leurs lignes, et même si c'est un camp mineur, il contient tout de même une grande quantité de prisonniers que nous ne pouvons pas laisser entre leurs mains. Il a donc était décidé de sa destruction par le conseil de la WHVA. Voici l'ordre d'évacuation si vous ne me croyez pas.

Strauss tend une feuille à Dean qu'il attrape, effaré. Il la lit rapidement, son visage devenant livide au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Son camp. Ils vont lui prendre son camp ! C'était devenu comme sa maison ! Ok, un peu macabre comme maison mais tout de même Il se sentait bien ici, il avait trouvé sa place, et une simple lettre va tout détruire ?! Les Alliés ne sont pas si près ! Ils sont censé se trouver à au moins 200- 150 km de leur position !

Strauss. C'est lui le coupable. Il veut fermer le camp, son fils n'en est plus digne, il a trop changé c'est temps-ci, c'est ça ?! Dean enrage mais tente de rester calme extérieurement. C'est un ordre de la WHVA, il ne peut rien contre ça.

-Je… Où emmenez vous les prisonniers précisément ?

-Je ne suis pas apte à te répondre. Tu n'es plus le représentant de ce camp maintenant, tu perds ta fonction de kommandantur. Tu redeviens un officier dans la Waffen-SS (l'équivalent de l'armée de terre) .

L'air effaré se raccroche au visage de Dean.

-Quoi ?! On me renvoit dans la Waffen-SS ? Mais, il n'y aurait pas un autre camp où il manquerait un dirigeant ?

-Le peu de camps encore en action possèdent chacun des dirigeants, et bien plus gradés que toi. Tu n'as donc aucune chance de prendre la place d'un d'eux.

-Je…

Dean observe les soldats de Strauss emmener les prisonniers jusqu'aux véhicules chargés de leur transports, son frère tout aussi muet de stupeur à ses cotés. Vraiment, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Subitement, un fort sifflement traverse l'air et un homme habillé d'un uniforme kaki typique des Américains, casque enfoncé sur sa tête et dissimulant ses cheveux longs rejeté en arrière, se tient campé sur ses jambes devant l'entrée du bâtiment d'usine.Derrière lui, au fond de la petite cour à l'arrière dudit bâtiment, la porte dérobée est grande ouverte. L'homme sert fermement entre ses mains un fusil, le M1 garand. Bien piètre protection face à tous ces SS empoignant leur pistolet-mitrailleur MP-40. C'était sans compter le soldat dissimulé sur le toit du bâtiment avec son BAR M1918A2. Et les quelques autres cachés près de la porte de l'usine avec leur pistolet-mitrailleur Grease Gun M3A1.

-Bonjour mes lapins ! Une petite valse ?

 **Desolé pour la partie sex de ce chapitre, c'est pas trop mon domaine donc c'est assez soft !**

 **Et voilà de nouveau le père qui vient embêter tous le monde !**

 **Et à votre avis qui vient d'arriver ? ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain chers lecteurs ! :)**


	16. chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 et Gabriel vient d'arriver avec les hommes de Castiel ! Tout s'accelère .**

 **Conseils de musique pour ce chapitre :**

 **\- " Somewhere only we know" de Lily Allen. ( mon choix et celle selectionnée par ma beta entre les deux musiques )**

 **\- " Saturn " de Sleeping at last. ( choix de ma soeur ) .**

 **Vous** **me direz laquelle de ses deux musiques vous avez choisis ! ;)**

C'est le signal. Le sniper se met à tirer en rafale sur les SS placés autour des prisonniers et les soldats dans le bâtiment surgissent et entre dans le combat. Les SS paniquent et Franz est le premier à réagir.

-Tout le monde au combat ! Continuez de faire monter les prisonniers dans les camions pendant que les autres vont abattre ces raclures ! Dean, va chercher des armes supplémentaires dans l'armurerie avec Sam et emmène quelques hommes avec toi !

-J'y vais ! Toi, toi, et toi, avec moi !

Dean et Sam partent en courant vers l'armurerie et une fois la porte ouverte se saisissent l'un d'un pistolet et l'autre du premier fusil venu.

\- Vous ! Rejoignez Strauss au combat ! Nous faut qu'on s'occupe de quelque chose !

-Ja kommandant !

-Sam, tu viens avec moi chercher Castiel. Faut qu'on le fasse sortir, c'est sûrement ceux de son unité qui sont là !

-On peut dire qu'ils arrivent au bon moment !

-Ouais ! Mais surtout, je me demande comment ils sont rentrés, je les ai vu sortir de l'usine !

-Novak a dû leur ouvrir un passage. On verra ça plus tard. Là, le but c'est de rester en vie ! Surtout qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que Castiel avait dit ! Cinq ? Mon œil, ils sont au moins une dizaine !

-Peut-être qu'une autre équipe les a rejoint.

Une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment en ayant évité la zone de combat, Dean court ouvrir la porte de son bureau et rentre précipitamment.

-Cas ! Cas, t'es là ?

-Je suis là Dean ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dehors ? J'ai entendu le signal de Gabriel et des fusillades ! Ils ont attaqué le camp ?

Dean rejoint Castiel qui se tenait près du rideau de la chambre, tentant d'observer ce qu'il se passe dehors. Le commandant le tire et lui met le fusils dans les mains, sortant un revolver de sa ceinture.

-Strauss est revenu, il voulait évacuer le camp. Ton pote s'est pointé à ce moment-là en sortant de je ne sais où dans l'usine d'armes avec une dizaine de soldats, et là ils sont en train de tirer sur mes hommes, un par un, pendant qu'ils remplissent les camions pour faire partir les prisonniers vers je ne sais où !

-Et bien tu ne sais pas grands chose il semblerait !

Un sourire moqueur traverse le visage de Castiel qui, à l'inverse du Winchester, garde un calme olympien en observant son arme de tous les côtés.

-C'est pas l'heure de rigoler Cas ! Là, faut qu'on te fasse sortir ! Tu rejoindras tes hommes et vous vous barrerez! J'ai aperçu Balthazar tout à l'heure en passant, il se dirigeait vers ce bâtiment, sûrement pour venir te chercher. Sam, tu partiras avec lui et Castiel vers les américains. Tu seras avec un prisonnier, Balthazar dira que tu es avec lui, que tu les as aidé et ça passera nickel ! En attendant j'irai m'occuper de Strauss ainsi que des prisonniers. Faut les faire monter dans les camions mais les empêcher de démarrer pour pas qu'ils les emmènent.

-Je viens avec toi Dean. Si tu y vas tout seul tu vas te faire tirer dessus, et à deux on y arrivera plus vite. Le caporal pose fermement son index sur les lèvres de l'ex commandant. Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre; une affirmation. Je viens avec toi, point à la ligne.

Alors que Dean allait répondre, une main posée sur la joue de Castiel, une silhouette rentre dans le bureau.

\- Hey Cassie ! J'étais venu te sauver mais il semblerait que ton chevalier soit déjà là !

–Balthazar ! Justement on avait besoin de toi mon ami !

Castiel s'éloigne de Dean pour s'approcher du Français qui s'est accoudé au bureau, près de Sam.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Mes hommes sont en train d'attaquer le camp comme tu l'as remarqué. Tu vas les rejoindre avant de te faire tuer par un SS et tu vas emmener Sam avec toi. Tu diras que c'est le caporal-chef Castiel Novak qui vous envoie, ça passera bien, ok ? Avec Dean, on vous rejoindra après, on a un trafiquage de camion et un réglage de compte à faire.

Sam s'avance vers Dean .

-Attendez, on va quand même pas aller se planquer pendant que vous, vous vous occupez d'aider les prisonniers !

-Si, Sam ! Avec Cas, on se débrouille. Et je n'ai jamais dit que vous alliez vous cacher. À vous deux, vous connaissez le camp comme votre poche. Vous pourrez guider les hommes de Cas dans le camp pour qu'ils puissent trouver tous les prisonniers. Les enfants et les femmes n'ont pas encore été emmenés à ce que j'ai entraperçu.

-Okay on s'occupe de ça avec Balthazar ! Lorsque vous avez fini votre mission, vous nous rejoignez illico presto hors du camp par contre, ok ? Je peux compter sur toi Dean ?

-On sera là, t'en fais pas !

Dean fait une rapide accolade à son frère.

-Allez, vas-y ! _Zicke_ !

- _Trottel_ !

Tous les deux sourient et Sam sort du bureau, accompagné de Balthazar.

-Allez, à notre tour maintenant ! On règle son compte à Strauss et on s'occupe de rendre les véhicules inutilisables !

Castiel hoche de la tête et se dirige vers la porte de son pas de félin, prêt à en découdre.

-Attends une seconde toi ! Dean l'attrape rapidement par le col de sa chemise et le tire vers lui. Tu as oublié le baiser de bonne chance mon soldat.

Un sourire amusé apparait sur le visage de Castiel qui attrape à son tour Dean par le col de son manteau et l'embrasse avec passion, passion à laquelle Dean répond immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se tiennent front contre front, tous les deux essoufflés.

-Alors, content Dean ?

-Aux anges mon ange. Nouveau sourire serein. Bon, faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! Viens avec moi !

Dean attrape la main de Castiel et le tire à l'extérieur, des soldats courant dans tout les sens sous le bruit des balles et l'incendie d'un des baraquements, une fumée noire se formant.

Castiel lâche la main du brun pour mieux tenir son fusil et se met à avancer penché en direction des camions, vite suivi par Dean qui n'hésite pas à tirer sur toutes personnes les pointant dans leur viseur ; autant SS que Américain. Une fois près du premier camion, Castiel sort un bout de verre épais de sa poche et l'utilise pour percer les pneus d'un des camions. Il a récupéré son arme que Dean avait posé dans un coin de la salle de bain. Bien pratique pour les pneus.

Dean, préférant jouer sur la rapidité, tire plusieurs coups de pistolet dans les pneus, les perçant deux ou trois fois. Ses poches sont remplies de balles, il a de quoi faire. Une fois la plupart des camions hors service, Castiel jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, à la recherche de Gabriel. Nulle part. Il a dû partir à sa recherche dans les baraquements. Je le chercherais plus tard. En attendant, faut qu'on finisse ça !

-ATTENTION CAS !

Castiel se retourne brutalement vers un soldat SS qui était dissimulé dans le camion et vise rapidement l'homme qui s'effondre avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

Son sauveur, Dean, qui arrive en courant, le canon du fusil mitrailleur qu'il vient d'emprunter fumant encore. Le soldat lui adresse un sourire de remerciement.

-J'ai fini le dernier camion à coup de flingue, on peut rejoindre les autres maintenant !

-Je pensais que tu voulais t'occuper de Strauss avant ?

-Je…J'ai changé d'avis. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on mette nos vies en danger à le rejoindre en plein milieu du champs de tir, il vaut mieux qu'on rejoigne Sam et tes hommes pour les aider à évacuer les prisonniers et faire prisonniers mes hommes à moi. Je préfèrerai qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible.

-Okay. On y va alors ! L'entrée principale est à 200 mètres environ, si on tape un sprint on peut la rejoindre sans se faire toucher. Tu es prêt ?

Dean lui répond à l'affirmative, les muscles bandés , prêt à s'élancer.

-GO !

Ils se ruent tous les deux en même temps, décollant du sol avec de puissants coups de talons pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'autre bout. Castiel, plus entrainé que Dean, le dépasse et se trouve 5 mètres devant lui lorsqu'un coup de feu fait sursauter le commandant et trébucher, avant de s'écrouler par terre. Putain ce qu'il a eu peur ! Outch, il s'est fait mal en tombant ! Vite, faut qu'il se relève ! Il prend appuie sur ses mains et tente de se relever, mais ses bras se mettent à flageoler et s'écroulent sous son poids. Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?! Aaaahh et cette douleur à la poitrine ! Il est peut-être tombé sur une pierre ou un truc dans le genre. En attendant, il n'arrive pas à se relever.

-CAASSSS !!!!! CAS ATTENDS JE SUIS TOMBÉ !! J'ARRIVE PAS À ME RELEVER !

Castiel tourne la tête vers la voix et plante brutalement ses pieds dans le sol pour s'arrêter dans son élan et revenir vers Dean.

-Putain j'ai même pas fait 50 mètres. Je suis un vrai boulet…

Rapidement, Castiel s'arrête en dérapage et tombe près de Dean pour se tenir à couvert. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont près de la Mercedes noire de Strauss qui leur sert de bouclier. Pour un coté tout du moins.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ?

-Je…J'arrive pas à me relever. Et j'ai dû tomber sur un foutu caillou pointu parce que j'ai mal au niveau du torse.

-Attend, je vais te relever et regarder ça, ok ?

Castiel attrape Dean sous les bras et le met en position assise, tout en regardant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Aucun objet pointu.

-Merci Cas c'était hyper désagréable d'être allongé par terre comme ça ! Ce putain de coup de feu qui est passé près de moi m'a fait peur et je me suis peté la gueule ! Ahah quelle flipette !

Un éclair de peur traverse le regard du caporal, prit de sueur froide.

-Un coup de feu tu dis ? Tu peux ouvrir ta veste s'il-te-plait ? Pourquoi tu as ton col remonté en fait ?

-Euh ouais si tu veux. À cause d'un certain suçon qui a été fait par une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra si tu vois ce que je veux dire. T'aurais pu choisir un endroit plus discret quand même…

Dean déboutonne sa veste et laisse apparaitre sa chemise, ne semblant pas comprendre le stress de l'Américain. D'un coté, c'est flou dans sa tête, c'est pas facile de faire le tri là. Castiel pose ses doigts tremblants contre la chemise de Dean et se met à hocher de la tête de droite à gauche fébrilement, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Non, non, non…S'il vous plait…

Le regard légèrement dans le vague, Dean n'aperçoit pas la tache pourpre grandissant sur sa chemise blanche. Finalement, la balle n'était pas passée à coté. Castiel jette un regard à Dean, et, effrayé de son immobilité, lui attrape le visage entre les mains.

-Hey ! Dean ! Dean, écoute moi ! Ça va aller, ok ? Je vais te transporter hors d'ici, on va rejoindre mes hommes et on va te soigner, d'accord ? Tout ira bien Dean, tout ira bien.

Sa voix tremble, la fin de sa phrase se perd dans ses sanglots ravalés.

-Je… Oui tout va bien Cas. C'est rien ça, c'est qu'une balle. J'ai connus bien pire que ça. Mais, j'ai mal quand même là. Oh putain j'ai mal ! Appuie moi contre la voiture s'il-te-plait. Ouais merci.

Castiel ouvre rapidement la chemise de Dean pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. _La balle n'est pas ressortie, elle est coincée quelques part près des poumons et du cœur. Oh non… Comment ça se fait que se soit lui qui se prenne cette putain de balle ! Pourquoi lui ! Il faut que je le sauve ! Je pourrais pas survivre à sa mort, je pourrais pas regarder son frère dans les yeux !_ Il lui arrache sa chemise et l'appuie fortement contre la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement, tout en caressant les cheveux de Dean.

Au fur et à mesure, la chemise devient rougeâtre, Dean tousse, des gouttelettes de sang atterrissent sur le sol. La main du soldat se crispants dans ses cheveux, il se baisse et lui embrasse le front.

-Ça va aller Dean, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider à te lever, faut qu'on sorte ok ?

Dean acquiesce en tentant de sourire pour rassurer Castiel. Oh putain qu'il a mal à chaque respiration ! Le soldat l'attrape sous les bras et le redresse brusquement, Dean se pliant de douleur, la main crispée sur sa blessure. Il crie de douleur lorsque Castiel passe son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

-Arrête, arrête, arrête !

Castiel panique, il enlève son bras et appuie Dean contre la voiture blindée. Un rire tremblant sort de sa bouche, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage.

-Dé…Désolé Cas…Je peux pas avancer là. Le sol tangue, ma vue est brouillée, et les sons sont atténués. Chaque respirations enfonce la balle de plus belle, j'ai du sang dans la bouche. Même toi tu dois voir que je suis déjà mort Cas… Ça…Ça sert à rien que…Que l'on meure tout les deux… Ouh, putain !

La main de Dean se crispe de plus belle sur son torse, prise de tremblements incontrôlés.

–Moi…Moi je suis mort...Mais toi, t…Tu es encore vivant. Et je veux qu…Que tu le restes. Pars. Lai…Laisse moi ici et pars. Dean prend une grande respiration, ça l'énerve de ne pas réussir à dire une phrase en entière sans être coupé par des tremblements et des spasmes de douleur. Vas-y, cours Cas. Je sais que même blessé, tu cours toujours aussi vite. Dis toi que la porte, c'est l'appelplatz, et que là la deuxième sonnerie pour l'appel vient de sonner…

Dean sourit faiblement, une phrase entière sans tremblements. Ce qui lui vaut une grosse quinte de toux bien sanglante qu'il tente de dissimuler. Castiel, lui, a l'air surpris.

-Tu étais au courant pour mes courses avec Balthazar ?

-Bien sûr…Comme je te l'ai dis, je te… sur… Surveille Cas. Je savais tous ce que tu faisais… Et ta course a...Avec Balthazar…Alimentait les paris entre moi et m..Mon frère sur celui qui arriverait en premier.

-Et toi, tu pariais sur qui ?

Dean sourit, plein de douceur. Il tend sa main tremblante vers le visage de Castiel pour la poser sur sa joue.

-Sur t…toi bien sûr m…Mon ange. Bon…Il faut que tu y ailles C-Cas… Je ne v…Veux pas avoir ta m-mort sur la conscience. Vas vivre ta vie… Tu es libre, la g…Guerre est bientôt finie, les Alliés sont pr…Près de gagner. Tu rentreras au p-pays, boira une bo…Bonne bière en éc…Ecoutant du Glenn Miller avec tes amis. Oh putain, co-coment ça a fait pour f…Finir comme ça. En tous cas, m…Merci d'avoir été là Cas…Tu as illuminé ma vie, et le t... Temps passé avec toi a été le meilleur de… Oh putain j'ai mal…. Le meilleur de m-mon existence. Tu es l'ange qui m'a sauvé de la…perdition Cas et j… Je tiens énormément à toi, okay ? T-tu comprends ce que je v-veux dire ?

Le visage baigné de larme, Castiel acquiesce et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, y mettant tout son amour, toute sa peur et ses doutes, se raccrochant à lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dean.

Castiel baisse le regard vers la chemise baignée de sang et la jette à terre, enlevant la sienne pour couper l'afflux de sang. Sans succès. Autour d'eux, les combats continuent, l'incendie du baraquement s'est propagé sur le baraquement suivant, des hurlements, des appels traversent l'air, mais ni Dean ni Cas ne les entend, leur regard brouillé plongé l'un dans l'autre, le bleu se fondant dans le vert. Une larme coule le long de la joue du soldat qui se trouve face à Dean, s'écrase sur son visage et passe entre les lèvres du commandant, le gout salé l'attristant.

Castiel pose son front contre le sien, l'embrasse doucement sur les joues, les pommettes, les paupières, les lèvres. Il tente de garder la sensation de ses lèvres contre la peau de son officier nazi, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur de forêt mouillée mélangée avec une teinte d'alcool, la douceur de ses cheveux, la beauté de son visage avec ses multitudes de taches de rousseur que ce matin, il s'était juré de compter plus tard, son regard splendide, envoutant et intimidant, et son sourire resplendissant qu'il réserve à si peu de personne, comme son rire cristallin qui réchauffe les cœurs et fait oublier où l'on se trouve.

Castiel se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sangloter, ferme les yeux et réappuit son front contre celui de Dean, passant à califourchon sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et le réchauffer. Les bras de Dean l'enlacent faiblement, il lui embrasse les lèvres, les yeux pour sécher ses larmes, suit leur trajet et embrasse sa mâchoire, son cou. Son esprit de plus en plus flou, la douleur disparaissant, le commandant fait son plus beau sourire à Castiel, pour lui montrer que ça va, tout vas bien, il n'a pas à pleurer.

De toute façon, qu'est ce que la mort, hein ? Seulement le début d'une nouvelle vie, et il va le prouver à Castiel, en l'attendant au Paradis dont sa mère lui a parlé, où chaque personne possède son petit monde derrière une porte à son nom avec les gens qu'il aime, les anges vaquant à leur occupations, flânant dans les couloirs. Parce que oui, maintenant il croit aux anges. À part un ange, qu'est ce que Castiel pourrait être ? Dean adresse un dernier sourire à Castiel et ferme les yeux, lentement.

-Non…Non Dean ne m'abandonne pas s'il-te-plait ! Un sanglot traverse sa voix, il tente toujours de retenir ses larmes qui coulent malgré lui sur le visage de Dean. Dean, ne me quittes pas….Je t'aime Dean… Dean ? Dean !! DEAN !! REVEILLE TOI !! Réveille….Toi…S'il te plait…

Un nouveau sanglot le prend, il s'affaisse et plonge sa tête dans le cou de son amant, les épaules secouées par ses cris de douleur, laissant sa peine éclater, se fichant d'attirer l'attention sur lui et de se prendre une balle.

Il répète le prénom de Dean comme une litanie, sent son sang encore chaud couler sur son ventre, la vie s'échappant de lui comme un souffle d'air.

Ça en est trop pour Castiel, il n'en peut plus. Il a fallu qu'il soit prisonnier dans ce maudit camp, torturé, frappé. Il aurait pu être brisé, abandonné. Mais il a croisé ce regard, quelques jours après son arrivée. Ce regard forêt qui lui avait secoué le cœur, lui avait bizarrement donné envie de se battre, de se faire remarquer par ce commandant si cruel et froid aux premiers abords. Puis il avait appris à le connaitre, il s'était fait un ami parmi les prisonniers, Balthazar qui lui, illuminait ses journées. Mais ce qui réchauffait son cœur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce qui leur réchauffait le cœur à tous les deux, c'était de croiser le regard l'un de l'autre. Ils ont appris à se connaitre, ont découvert leur étoile après maintes souffrances. Et quand il pensait que c'était fini, qu'il serait heureux avec cet homme, bouleversement, attaque, une balle qui n'aurait jamais dû être là, et les projets disparaissent, la suite de la vie s'en va en fumée.

Castiel enfouit de plus belle sa tête contre le cou de Dean, hurlant toujours sa douleur, le cœur à vif, déchiqueté. Soudain, une main se pose doucement sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas. Qui que ce soit, il s'en fout. Qu'on le laisse mourir ici.

-Cassie, c'est moi, Gabriel… On doit y aller mon frère… Tu dois le laisser… Il est mort Castiel…Je suis désolé…

-L…Laisse moi ici Gab…Pars…

-Hors de question. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu dois venir avec moi. On s'en va de cet enfer.

-Je ne l'abandonnerai pas Gab… C'est au dessus de mes forces…

La main sur l'épaule se resserre, Gabriel s'agenouille près de Castiel, attire son attention en lui attrapant le menton entre les doigts. Castiel avait relevé la tête, il fixait Dean, le regard dans le vague. Face au regard de Castiel, Gabriel marque un temps d'arrêt. Il remonte son casque qui lui tombe devant les yeux, peiné.

Le regard de Castiel n'est que douleur, fantômes, blessures à cœur ouvert. Le cœur de Gabriel se serre violement, il attrape rapidement son ami par les épaules et le serre contre lui. Le soldat agrippe son uniforme, les larmes et les sanglots coulant de nouveau.

-Vas-y, lache tout Cas. Je suis là mon frère, je suis là et je serais toujours là.

-Mais plus lui…Lui, il est parti ! Il est parti ! PUTAIN DE GUERRE DE MERDE !! Pourquoi me l'avoir enlevé ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ?! IL ALLAIT SE RENDRE !! Laisser tout ça tomber et quoi ?? Vous le tuez ! Vous le tuez…. Les paroles de Castiel se perdent dans ses sanglots. Vous tuez celui qui aurait pu être mon futur, celui à qui j'aurais été le futur.

-Mais ils l'ont prit Cassie…Ils l'ont prit. Et je te le dit, il ne t'a pas abandonné. Il semblait être un homme bon malgré son poste et son métier. Il est donc au paradis, à te regarder de là- haut, à te sourire avec bienveillance. Et crois moi, il ne voudrait pas que tu meures là, à pleurer sur son corps. Il voudrait que tu vives. Donc vis. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui, fais le pour nous, tes amis qui tenons à toi. Donc tu vas te lever, mettre un pied devant l'autre et on va sortir de cet enfer tous les deux.

Gabriel pose brièvement son front sur celui de Castiel et il se lève, surveillant les alentours. Castiel se tourne vers le corps déjà froid de Dean. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Des heures au moins, plus aucun bruit d'armes autour de lui, seulement un silence plombant, le feu des baraquements à été stoppé, le camp est vide. Le caporal se baisse vers Dean et l'embrasse une dernière fois ses lèvres bleuies. D'un coup d'œil, il voit la veste de Dean qui traine au sol. Il se redresse avec lenteur et marche jusqu'à la veste qu'il serre contre lui. Gabriel le rejoint et entoure ses épaules de son bras, l'attirant vers cette sortie, les grilles grandes ouvertes, que maintenant il ne veut plus franchir.

 **Ne reste que l'épilogue ! Un petit review par rapport à ce chapitre ? :)** **J'ai vraiment aimé ecrire ce chapitre meme si il finit sur la mort de Dean.**

 **A dimanche prochain tous le monde !**


	17. Epilogue

**Chapitre 16, dernier de ma fic. Petit epilogue pour voir ce qui arrive ensuite à Castiel, pour finir plus légèrement ! :)**

 **Rendez-vous en bas !**

[Un an plus tard]

Castiel prend une grande inspiration et passe le grand portail couvert de lierre à l'entrée de l'ancien camp de concentration abandonné. Il se retourne, ses amis lui font un signe de la main pour l'encourager. Il sourit faiblement et se dirige vers le centre de la place, les souvenirs de ce jour funeste déferlant dans sa tête.

Après être sorti du camp avec Gabriel, il avait rejoint Balthazar et Sam qui l'avaient serré dans leurs bras, soulagés qu'il soit encore vivant. Castiel, la gorge nouée, avait annoncé à Sam que son frère était mort. Le cadet Winchester avait eu les larmes aux yeux et dit à Castiel qu'il était au courant, c'était lui, avec Balthazar et Gabriel, qui avait retrouvé Castiel et Dean. Gabriel avait été le seul qui avait réussit à s'approcher de Castiel pour le décrocher du cadavre du commandant. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était mort. Les deux hommes pleurèrent de nouveaux amèrement la mort d'un frère pour l'un et de son étoile pour l'autre, ce qui les rapprocha dans le futur.

Maintenant, ils étaient amis. Castiel avait passé quelques jours à se rétablir dans le campement que son unité avait placé aux abords du camp. Tous les prisonniers avait été emmenés par convoi vers une zone plus sûre.

Une fois qu'il pouvait de nouveau se lever, Castiel était allé, avec l'aide des autres, enterrer la dépouille de Dean. Ils l'ont enterré là, au centre de _l'appelplatz_ , au centre de son camp qui était comme sa maison. Les larmes avaient de nouveau coulé lorsque le cadavre fut recouvert de terre, Castiel serrant la veste du commandant qu'il avait enfilé. Une grande pierre tombale fut placée devant la sépulture.

Maintenant, toujours vêtu de cette veste mais cachée sous un vieux trench coat beige à cause de la puissance du vent froid qui lui glace les os, il s'avance vers la tombe de Dean et se laisse tomber à genoux devant. De nouvelles larmes coulent sur son visage en silence, il effleure la pierre tombale du bout des doigts et décroche un nouvel insigne de la veste pour le mettre avec l'autre sur la sépulture. Il se lève et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres, les embrassent et les posent tendrement sur la pierre, baiser adressé à son commandant.

Il se dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment où sont les appartements de Dean, ce sera la première fois qu'il rerentrera dedans depuis sa mort. L'année dernière, il n'avait pas eu le courage et personne n'avait osé rentrer. Castiel passe le palier du bureau, et reste figé devant les lieux où rien n'a bougé, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

L'Américain se dirige dans la pénombre jusqu'aux rideaux qu'il tire brutalement pour laisser le jour rentrer à travers la grande baie vitrée, quelques vitres brisées ça et là. De la poussière vole et fait tousser Castiel lorsqu'il s'assied dans le fauteuil en cuir usé, le faisant grincer en tournant sur lui-même comme Dean a dû le faire de nombreuses fois. Il se replace face au bureau et se lève pour ouvrir le placard des verres et des bouteilles pour se servir une grande rasade de cognac. Il en a besoin. Il tousse de nouveau lorsque l'alcool lui brule la gorge et grimace face au gout âpre de la boisson. Il pose son verre vide sur la table et ouvre les différents tiroirs de l'armoire, sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Passons au tiroir du bureau. Il ouvre quelques tiroirs, tombant sur des piles de feuilles dans un état de décomposition plus ou moins avancées (de l'eau était rentrée dans le bureau lors d'une inondation ) mais Castiel trouve quelques feuilles encore lisibles. Sans chercher à comprendre qu'il y a écrit dessus, il les prend. C'est l'écriture de Dean, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Puis il passe à un autre tiroir, cette fois-ci fermé à clé. Castiel fronce des sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu qu'un des tiroirs était fermé à clé quand il avait fouillés le bureau il y a deux ans de cela, le jour de l'arrivée de Gabriel. Il sort du fil de fer et une sorte de mini tournevis plat de sa poche et s'occupe d'ouvrir ce tiroir.

Quelques seconde après, le soldat peut en étudier les objets qui ont évité l'inondation. Devant son contenu, Castiel se fige, les larmes lui montent de nouveau aux yeux. Il attrape délicatement les deux petites statuettes dans ses mains et les serre contre son cœur. L'ange Castiel et le démon Dean. Cadeau de Balthazar; Castiel croyait les avoir perdu lors de la torture faite par Alastair, son pantalon partit en lambeaux. Mais il semblerait qu'ils étaient restés bloqué et que Dean les avaient trouvé en lui enlevant son pantalon. Et il les avaient rangé dans ce placard. Avec la photo de sa famille, elle aussi sèche. Le regard de Castiel s'arrête sur le visage de Franz Strauss, anciennement John Winchester.

Celui là, Castiel a été bien content quand il a fini à la chaise électrique, lorsqu'il a été ramené dans son pays d'origine. Crimes contre la nation. Voilà quelle a été son accusation pour tous les meurtres qu'il a perpétré. Lors de son jour de mort, Castiel était là, au premier rang. Manches de chemise remontées, dévoilant les chiffres notés à vie sur son bras. Strauss l'avait fixé dans les yeux, il l'avait reconnu. Castiel était heureux, une raclure était morte.

Il ouvre rapidement son sac et range ses trouvailles dedans avant de se diriger vers la vieille radio posée sur le bureau. Hélas elle n'a pas pu éviter l'eau elle. Elle ne fonctionne plus. _Je la prend quand même. Bobby arrivera peut-être à la réparer._

Bobby, c'est l'oncle des Winchester. Il était resté aux Etats-Unis et il a hébergé Sam et Castiel le temps qu'ils se remettent de tout ce qui leur est arrivés. Et pour que Sam s'habitue à son nouveau pays aussi. Qu'il a eu peur quand il est arrivé dans ce lieu, ayant toujours entendu dire qu'il était le pire de tous !

Mais le temps aidant, il s'est fait à sa nouvelle vie. Il a même repris ses études, mais pour devenir avocat cette fois-ci.

Bon. Revenons à Castiel. La radio rejoint le reste dans le sac. Maintenant, il lui reste la chambre à explorer. Il rentre de nouveau dans la pénombre et ouvre le rideau pour mieux voir où il met les pieds. Il fouille dans les placards, trouve quelques vêtements en assez bon état. Rien d'autre. Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il voit un objet par terre, caché sous le drapeau du lit. La casquette. La casquette rigide au haut plat avec petite visière raide de Dean. Rajoutée avec les autres trésors. Castiel laisse encore son regard effleurer ce bureau et cette chambre puis il s'installe de nouveau dans le fauteuil de cuir, se mettant dos à la porte. Un sourire apparait sur son visage.

-Hello Dean. Je suis venu chercher des affaires qui étaient encore en bon état, je suis sûr que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur si je les garde pour moi, même si la plupart t'appartenaient. Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps à me décider à revenir mais... C'est pas facile tu sais. Revenir ici c'est faire renaître les souvenirs comme si j'y étais de nouveau. Je ressens encore cette sensation quand je serrais ton corps froid contre moi, le mal que j'ai eu quand j'ai dû te quitter, la colère qui m'a consommé quand j'ai trouvé qui t'avais tué. Tiens justement, je devrais te le dire je pense. C'était un américain. Un gars d'une autre équipe que la mienne qui était arrivée en renfort. Il me connaissait de vue, j'étais le grand Castiel Novak. Donc quand le gars a vu un homme portant le costume d'officier nazi qui courait après le caporal chef Novak, il a fait feu, pensant bien faire. Ça me détruit que ça soit arrivé comme ça tu sais. Plus tard, lorsqu'il a apprit son erreur, c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour se dénoncer. Il s'est prit une sacrée dérouillée, j'étais prêt à le tuer sous le coup de la colère. Et là, ton frère est arrivé et il m'a arrêté. Il a pardonné au soldat, m'a demandé de faire de même et m'a pris dans ses bras de géant. Ma colère a fondu d'un seul coup, mais je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à ce soldat. Il parait qu'il a arrêté son contrat militaire, qu'il est parti aider les gens dans le monde. C'est bien. Mais oui, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Oui je sais Dean, je sais. C'est stupide de ma part. Mais je suis têtu. Ah là là ! Dire que tu m'appelais tout le temps mon ange. Maintenant, il semblerait que c'est toi l'ange, tout là-haut. Je suis sûr que tu dois leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Oh et j'ai fait ce que tu avais dit. J'ai bu un verre avec des amis en écoutant du Glenn Miller. Avec Gabriel, Balthazar et Sam. Manquait plus que toi, mais je suis persuadé que tu étais là à nous observer dans un coin. Au loin des voix résonnent, appelant Castiel. Ah, il semblerait que je doive y aller Dean ! Les autres m'appellent. Castiel se lève et sort lentement du bureau. Je t'aime Dean, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort et au delà.

Une bourrasque de vent entre à ce moment là par la fenêtre, le vent s'enroulant autour de lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Cas.

Le murmure semble venir de nulle part, chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille de Castiel. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, de joie cette fois ci. Dean est bien là auprès de lui comme Gabriel lui avait dit.

De là-haut, Dean observe Castiel, son frère, Balthazar et Gabriel à travers sa télé. Seul changement à la décoration de son bureau et de sa chambre au camp. Bien installé dans son fauteuil, il regarde Castiel rejoindre les autres, attrapant un objet que Balthazar tendait devant lui comme un trophée. Un rire s'échappe de la gorge de Dean.

La vieille paire de rangers. Celle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher. Castiel range les chaussures dans son sac avec ses autres trouvailles et jette un dernier regard au ciel.

Bizarrement, son regard s'accroche pile sur celui de Dean, son cœur ratant un battement de revoir ce si beau regard bleu orage, bleu mer, bleu ciel, bleu neige des glaciers. Tant de bleu en un seul regard. Ils se reverront un jour, et Dean attendra Castiel de pied ferme lorsqu'il viendra dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte sans attendre la permission, prétextant d'avoir suivit la musique.

FIN.

 **Je ne pouvais pas finir sans laisser un petit quelque chose qui montrait que Dean était toujours là en quelques sortes. :)**

 **J'éspère que mon histoire vous a plu ! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ma fic, de l'avoir mise en favorie ou d'avoir mis un review !**

 **Cela m'a fais tellement chaud au coeur de voir que des gens s'interressaient à mon histoire, malgrès son thème qui pourrait être un peu "rebutant". Merci ! :)**

 **Maintenant qu'elle est finie, je pensais poster une autre fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques semaines. Elle sera complètement différente, plus sur de l'humour et ce ne sera pas un UA ! Mais il faudra attendre un moment avant de la voire apparaître sur le site, je préfère finir totalement un écrit avant de le poster.**

 **See ya !! ;)**

 **Soldierhaze**


End file.
